Maléfice
by Baka Aden
Summary: UA Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété,pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre. (Résumé complet dans la fic.)
1. Chapitre 1 : Tu es un monstre

Salut à tous!  
Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction avec beaucoup de joie! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je craque totalement pour les contes de fée. Alors j'ai trouvé l'inspiration dans la célèbre et culte histoire de la Belle et la Bête, en faisant un méga-remix. Bon pour être plus clair, je revisite ce conte à la sauce Sterek ! Oh yeah!

Les personnages sont totalement OC et c'est un univers alternatif, mais on reste à Beacon Hills à notre époque. Je vous préviens pour ceux à qui ça gène, l'âge des persos passe à la trappe, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je vous l'assure! Parole de lapin!

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.

Disclaimer: les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent, cette série appartient au grand seigneur Jeff Davis. Que l'on aime tous! Et le livre Sortilège, ainsi que la version animée de Disney. ;D

Playlist: je vous propose soit Vanity de Lady Gaga ou Vanity de Christina Aguilera. Et oui c'est normal que les titres ont le même nom...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Maléfice**

« L'orgueil est l'ennemi constant de l'amour ». Citation de Anna de Noailles ; Poème de l'amour

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

 **Partie I : Le prince et la sorcière**

 **Chapitre 1 : Tu es un monstre.**

Tout lui réussissait. Absolument tout. Beau, riche, et populaire. Chaque matin, une séance de musculation avant d'aller en cours. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, pour Derek Hale, le physique était très important. Il prit une douche pour se relaxer, puis s'habilla d'un jean noir, un t-shirt sur-mesure et pour clore le tout une de ses multiples vestes en cuir.

Il arriva au lycée de Beacon Hills dans sa rutilante Camaro. Il était presque impossible de manquer son apparition sur le parking. A moins d'être aveugle ou le dernier des abrutis.

Derek avait bien senti que tout le monde l'observait du coin de l'œil, mais il avait l'habitude. L'une des règles que lui avait appris son oncle Peter, c'était de se comporter comme s'il était inaccessible. Quand on était remarquable, comme lui, les autres avaient tendance à le mater de la tête aux pieds.

Tout commença un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Le prof de physique monsieur Harris distribuait les bulletins de vote pour l'élection du prince et de la princesse du bal du printemps. Un évènement qu'il négligeait d'ordinaire. Étant en deuxième année, il avait déjà remporté le titre de prince du lycée l'an passé.

\- Hé, Derek ! Ton nom est dessus ! lui lança son 'ami' Boyd en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Sans blagues !

Il examina plus précisément la liste des candidats. Les élèves l'avaient effectivement sélectionné, lui Derek Hale, en plus de quatre autres individus. Il en était persuadé, il gagnerait et de loin, il les écraserait tellement qu'ils se pisseraient dessus par peur de représailles. Avec sa tronche de mannequin, le fric de son oncle ainsi que de sa famille, sans oublié sa popularité, les autres ne tenaient pas la route. Lorsqu'il croisa les autres participants, il flaira leur dégoût face à celui qui aller les réduire en miettes. N'importe qui aurait baissé la tête, l'air gêné, empli de timidité, comme honteux que son nom soit sur le bulletin. Personnellement, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il sourit. Pourquoi nier l'évidence de son imminente victoire ?

\- Moi aussi, j'y suis, enchaina Boyd en le gratifiant d'une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hé mollo OK ! riposta-t-il en se frottant le bras.

\- Mollo toi-même ! Tu as vu ta tête, on dirait que tu as déjà gagné et que tu affrontais les paparazzis, se plaignit Boyd.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, histoire d'énerver un peu plus son pote. Puis il agita la main de la même façon que les rois en défilés officiels.

\- Tu es vraiment à tuer, bougonna Boyd.

\- Merci.

Derek avait pensé à voter pour son ami, pour être sympa, histoire de lui laisser une petite chance. Mais même s'il l'appréciait, son apparence laissait à désirer. Il n'avait aucun style vestimentaire, introverti et n'avait même pas de petite amie. D'ailleurs il était plus que banal, et de famille modeste. Oh et puis Boyd ne lui en voudrait pas, ce mec l'idolâtrait. Si Boyd se disait être son ami, alors il serait heureux que Derek gagne le titre de prince. Autre principe familiale 'Ce sont parfois les personnes dont on est le plus proche qui nous empêchent d'avancer.' Derek avait 13 ou 14 ans lorsque Peter énonça cet axiome et il lui avait répondu.

 _\- Et moi, mon oncle ?_

 _\- Quoi toi ?_

 _\- Je t'empêche d'avancer ? Et notre famille ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, avait-il conclut après avoir longuement réfléchir. A cet instant, un froid c'était installé._

Il replia son bulletin pour que Boyd ne voie pas qu'il avait voté pour lui-même. Son pote avait également voté pour lui, mais c'était différent. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, au fond de la classe.

\- Ça me dégoute !

La classe se retourna aussi sec.

\- Quelqu'un a peut-être lâcher une caisse, chuchota Boyd.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi ? demanda Derek.

\- Très drôle, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment répugnant, accentua la voix.

Celle d'une débile bizarre, un cageot dans des vêtements bon marché, on aurait cru voir une sorcière sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur raté. Elle avait les cheveux blonds voir presque roux. Beurk une rousse pensa-t-il, elle ne pouvait pas se faire une couleur ou un truc dans le genre ? L'apothéose du loufoque. Étrangement, Derek ne l'avait jamais remarquée alors qu'il connaissait la majorité des élèves de son lycée. Et Mr Harris était trop crétin pour ignorer l'exclamation de la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle… mademoiselle ?

\- Martin. Lydia Martin.

\- Vous avez un problème avec votre table, Lydia ?

\- Non, mon problème c'est ce monde, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle allait vraiment faire un discours ?

\- Un monde qui continue de faire un vote, qui soit dit en passant ressemble davantage à une grande farce, afin de savoir qui est le plus apte à devenir un leader parmi les pourritures ? Réveillez-vous ! Nous sommes au XXIème siècle, pourtant vous n'arrangez rien.

Elle attrapa un bulletin de vote et l'agita. Cependant personne ne semblait la prendre au sérieux et des rires plus ou moins discrets s'élevèrent.

\- C'est des élections pour le bal de fin d'année, intervint Boyd. Afin de choisir le prince et la princesse de la soirée.

\- Oui parfaitement ! Or qui sont les candidats ? Et pourquoi devrais-je, non, pourquoi devrions-nous les traiter comme des personnes supérieures ? Au nom de qui ou de quoi ? De leur physique ? Ou de leur argent ? Ou bien leur popularité peut être ?

\- D'excellentes raisons selon moi, souffla Derek à Boyd sans prendre la peine de murmurer avant de se lever à son tour. L'ensemble du lycée à participé à la sélection, symbolisant la démocratie auquel nous sommes tous attachés, sauf toi apparemment ?

Certains de ses camarades l'applaudirent. Toutefois il nota que les autres, les moches et laiderons en tout genre, plus nombreux restaient silencieux. Lydia avança de quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Démocratie ?! C'est une blague ! ironisa-t-elle. Chacun des élèves de ce lycée sont des moutons. S'ils votent pour les populaires, comme vous dites si bien, c'est parce que c'est plus simple de se fondre la masse ! Elle se mit à le fixer.

\- Cheveux bruns et yeux verts, c'est une chose facile à voir. En revanche, le courage, la force, l'intelligence ou le respect sont des valeurs moins aisées à percevoir. Je suis certaine que si on demandait à monsieur Stilinski, il se présenterait pour votre élection du prince du bal !

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers une table tout à l'avant de la classe. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte, les lèvres entre-ouvertes de stupeur à l'entente de son nom. Derek ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, il le jaugea de la tête au pied. Il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le détailler convenablement. Une chose était sûre, Derek le trouvait banal. Une veste à capuche rouge, baskets et jean mal taillé et les cheveux terriblement courts. Normal qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Le jeune homme était trop gêné par cette soudaine attention à son égard et se mit dos au reste de la classe qui chuchotait derrière lui. Comme la pouilleuse commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système, Derek frappa un grand coup sur sa table qui attira de nouveau toute l'attention sur lui.

\- Les gens feraient mieux de se servir de leur intelligence pour améliorer leur apparence. Le premier venu est censé être en mesure de faire un régime ou du sport ou même se payer une chirurgie esthétique, histoire d'être plus agréable à regarder. Voir se blanchir les dents. Il avait insisté sur "premier venu" pour que la rousse comprenne qu'il parlait d'elle. Mon oncle est PDG d'une multinational cosmétique, enchaina-t-il. Son boulot, c'est que personne ne devrait être obligé de supporter la laideur.

\- Et tu partages cette idée ? Tu crois qu'il faudrait que nous nous transformions… afin de ressembler à ton idéal physique préétabli ? Derek Hale ?

Ce dernier eut un frisson, elle connaissait son nom, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Mais si, elle savait qui il était. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Malheureusement pour elle, peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse de lui en secret.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. J'en suis certain.

\- Alors, s'approcha-t-elle, prie pour ne jamais devenir laid, Derek. Laid, tu l'es déjà à l'intérieur, là où c'est le plus important. Parce que si tu perdais ta belle apparence, je suis prête à parier que tu ne serais jamais assez intelligent, ni assez fort pour la récupérer. Tu es un monstre, Derek Hale.

La salle resta suspendue aux mots de la jeune fille. Un monstre. L'insulte la plus ringarde qu'il avait entendu. Elle faisait référence aux contes de fées et toutes sortes de légendes grotesques. Pourtant une sorte de picotement lui hérissa la peau de ses bras. Elle le fixa encore. Mais il préféra l'ignorer. Si lui était un monstre, alors elle était une sorcière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre ! Le prochain devrait être plus long.

Je vous dis à la prochaine.

Câlins, lapins et tarte tatin !

* * *

PS: Je remercie ma super coloc' qui n'est autre que ma bêta-correctrice, merci pour tout ton soutien !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La cavalière du bal

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews ! C'est de la folie je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.  
Bref, bonne lecture. :3

Playlist : Pour celles et ceux qui préfèrent les ambiances romantiques ou calmes Marina Kaye feat. Lyndsey Stirling - Sounds like heaven. Sinon si vous préférez une ambiance un peu plus dans la confrontation Fighter - Version Glee de Darren Cris. Oh yeah, elle m'a bien inspiré !

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La cavalière du bal.**

« Même dans une poubelle, une rose reste une rose. » De Jean Chalon / Journal d'Espagne

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves s'empressèrent de se lever. La sorcière partit la première, puis tous s'engouffrèrent vers la porte. Derek furieux, voulait des explications sur la confrontation. Au même moment, la voix de Mr Harris le tira de ses pensées.

\- Bon messieurs Hale et Stilinski ! Non pas que vos présences m'importunent, mais c'est le cas. Alors veuillez sortir immédiatement de ma salle.

Stilinski se dépêcha de remplir son sac et de fuir le professeur. Toujours furax, le vaniteux décida de le suivre… C'était quoi son prénom ? Bref, il suivit « capuche rouge ». Ils traversèrent un des nombreux couloirs du lycée vide. Putain, il marchait super vite ce mec, il avait une fusée dans le cul ou quoi ? Accélérant le pas, Derek fatigué agrippa le garçon par son sac à dos et le plaqua contre les casiers. Un gémissement s'échappa de la victime, tandis que l'autre le tourna vers lui. Désormais, ils étaient face à face complétement essoufflés. Derek le bloqua avec ses bras de chaque côté de l'étudiant terrorisé. Ainsi le prédateur eut tout le temps d'examiner de plus près sa proie. Son visage était parsemé de nombreux grains de beauté, mais ce qui le fascina, se fut la couleur whisky de ses yeux. Même si sa coupe de cheveux ne le mettait pas en valeur, il n'était pas dégueulasse à regarder. Mais il se souvint de l'humiliation causer par la sorcière, et sa colère refit surface.

\- T'es content ? Toi et ta pétasse de copine, vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule !

\- Non ! Pas du tout je ne connais même pas Lydia.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne défendait que toi lors de l'élection.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris…, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Moi non plus ! Derek frappa contre un casier. Aller répond ! Tu comptes devenir le prince du bal. Tu veux quoi ? De l'argent ? De la popularité ?

\- De quoi ?!

Tout à coup les bras de l'enragé volèrent en arrière et Stilinski le repoussa en se libérant de son emprise. Une technique de self-défense que lui avait appris son père.

\- Écoutes-moi bien Hale ! Je ne parle pas à Lydia, je ne veux ni être élu, ni devenir le prince de ce foutu lycée ! Je ne veux ni de ton argent et encore moins de ta popularité ! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est de terminer mon année tranquillement et pouvoir payer le voyage en France ! Mais tu sais quoi, le truc, c'est que c'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole ! Il reprit sa respiration et laissa retomber ses épaules. Et en plus tu ne dois même pas savoir qui je suis… Peut-être que je devrais remercier Lydia tout bien réfléchi.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, comme pour intégrer le flux d'informations.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu penses ? Tu ne rêves pas d'être riche et célèbre ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour continuer à vivre, rétorqua Stilinski.

Derek esquissa un sourire. Jamais avant ce jour, quelqu'un ne lui avait répondu aussi honnêtement. Ni sur ce ton d'ailleurs. Il était sans aucun doute différent de la sorcière. « Capuche rouge » se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla bruyamment.

\- Je suis… Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça… Enfin même si tu le mérites… Mais je… Je…, trembla-t-il.

\- Non, c'est moi… Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser de cette façon…

\- Arrête s'il te plait… Ne fais pas semblant… Oublions tout ça, OK. Faisons comme si rien ne c'était produit, le coupa le jeune homme aux yeux whisky.

\- OK… très bien, répondit Derek troublé par la déclaration de « capuche rouge ».

Ce dernier replaça son sac à dos correctement sur son épaule et s'éloigna, seul. Ce mec ne ressemblait à personne.

* * *

« Un monstre. »

\- Cette garce était super zarbi, confia Derek à Boyd lorsqu'il le retrouva dans les vestiaires.

\- Elle t'a méchamment fait flipper, hein ?

\- Après 3 ans à voir ta sale gueule, plus rien ne me fait peur.

\- Ben voyons ! Et c'est pour ça que depuis que tu es revenu de ta balade dans les couloirs tu ne fais que de parler d'elle.

\- C'est faux !

Mais il avait raison. Quand la rousse l'avait menacé de ne jamais devenir laid, il avait eu une drôle de sensation. L'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. D'avoir vu ses plus sombres secrets. La fois où il avait pleuré quand Peter était venu lui apprendre que sa famille était morte dans un incendie. Mais l'idée même semblait ridicule d'imaginer que cette mocheté soit capable d'une telle action.

\- Si tu le dis, murmura Boyd.

\- Bon d'accord, avoua-t-il, elle m'a un peu fait flippé. Les tarées dans son genre n'ont pas le droit d'exister.

\- Ni dans ce lycée pour nous pourrir la vie.

\- Exact. Il faut la virer.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Il avait beau afficher une indifférence de façade vis-à-vis de l'élection, la victoire comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Cette pouffe avait gâché sa journée. Il avait promis d'oublier sa conversation avec « capuche rouge », alors il se reconcentra sur son nouveau plan.

Peu de temps après, dans le gymnase, il la recroisa. La sorcière. Elle ne courait pas et restait assise sur un banc.

\- Cette fille mérite une bonne leçon, maugréa-t-il entre sa barbe de trois jours. Il repensa à ses mots « Laid, tu l'es déjà, à l'intérieur, là où c'est le plus important… Tu es un monstre. ». Quelle conne ! Cette fille restait comme toutes les autres. Si on lui proposait de rejoindre son cercle très fermé de populaire, elle sauterait sur l'occasion. Aussitôt, il comprit précisément ce qu'il devait faire.

Pendant que le Coach semblait trop occuper à crier sur les autres élèves et insulté son souffre-douleur factice : Greenberg. Le ténébreux en profita pour s'éloigner.

\- Vous allez me faire dix tours de terrain et plus vite que ça bande d'incapable ! Et je ne veux ni vous entendre vous plaindre, ni pleurnicher comme ma grand-mère sur son lit de mort. Ni vous entendre rire, ou parler, ou chuchoter. Je ne veux pas un seul bruit venant de vous, même si vous vous fracturez une jambe, souffrez en silence ! N'essayez même pas de respirer !

\- Mais Coach on risque de mourir si on fait ça, s'affola l'un des élèves.

\- Je sais, répliqua le Coach comme si c'était une évidence. Et toi Greenberg je ne veux pas te voir, rentre chez ta mère ou va à l'infirmerie c'est encore mieux, mais va-t'en ! Voir ton visage me rappelle que je n'ai plus qu'un seul testicule et que je…

Derek pouvait se vanter d'être l'exception à cette règle. Pourquoi ? Oh vraiment ? Evident, non ? Il était la star de l'équipe de basketball du lycée. Sans lui l'équipe s'écroulerait. Enfin tout ça, pour dire qu'il en profita pour rejoindre Lydia dans les gradins. Celle-ci présentait quelques signes de préoccupations. Mais il s'en fichait royalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'amusa-t-elle. En quel honneur ai-je le privilège de te revoir ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

\- Une nouveauté pour toi, je présume.

\- Je pense que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Et tu as raison.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle se mit à cligner des paupières comme une ahurie.

\- C'est vrai que ce lycée attache beaucoup trop d'importance au physique. Regarde-moi, je suis plutôt canon, tu ne trouves pas ? Du coup, j'ai la vie plus facile que…

\- Moi ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi, menti-t-il. Mon oncle bosse dans le milieu cosmétique, tu vois, alors je sais comment fonctionne le système. Si tu perds ta belle gueule, tu perds ton job.

\- Et ça te sembles correct ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Après tout, c'est difficile de lutter contre ce que la nature nous a offert à la naissance.

\- Intéressant.

Derek lui fit son sourire charmeur que toutes les filles adoraient. Il se rapprocha, même si ça lui donner envie de gerber.

\- Tu sais… Je te trouve très intéressante aussi.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire « bizarre » ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- « Bizarre » n'est pas forcement péjoratif, pas vrai ?

\- Hum, tu n'as pas tort. Elle consulta son portable comme si elle attendait un appel. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu discuter ?

Sale sorcière !

\- Je songeais à… élargir mes horizons.

Cela venait de son oncle Peter. Il lui répétait souvent de viser toujours plus haut. Mais en général, c'était pour qu'il bosse plus.

\- Rencontrer d'autres personnes, précisa-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Des laiderons ?

\- Non… des gens intéressants comme…

\- Stiles ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! c'est quoi un Stiles ?

\- Stiles Stilinski. Le garçon à la capuche rouge, sourit-elle.

 _Alors son nom était Stiles_ , se planta Derek. Maintenant il pourrait arrêter de l'appeler par son surnom. Ce mec l'intriguait beaucoup, un peu trop à son goût. A quoi bon retenir son nom ou son prénom, puisqu'il lui avait promis de l'oublier de toute manière. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Tout le bahut rêverait de côtoyer Derek Hale ! Mais non, c'était le seul mec bizarre à ne pas se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait.

\- Euh je voulais parler de gens que je ne côtoie pas d'ordinaire, reprit-il.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Exact. Bref, je veux te demander si… Hum, si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal, la semaine prochaine. Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amusait.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai très envie de t'accompagner.

 _Tu m'étonnes !_

* * *

Derek était à peine rentrer chez lui, qu'Erica l'attendait déjà sur son canapé. Une belle nana blonde décolorée et par ailleurs sa véritable cavalière au bal du printemps.

\- Une garce à la noix raconte à tout le monde que tu l'as invité à la soirée ! brailla celle-ci.

Bon il devait bien se douter qu'elle réagirait de cette manière. C'était prévisible de sa part.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me pointer avec cette pouffe à mon bras ?

\- Alors pourquoi raconte-t-elle toutes ces conneries ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne l'as pas invité ?

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? se défend-il. Pourquoi j'inviterai un boudin, alors que la fille la plus sexy du lycée sors avec moi ? Toi et moi nous sommes le couple parfait.

\- Ouf c'est bien ce que je pensais, ria-elle de soulagement. Je vais dire aux autres qu'elle débloque cette nana.

\- Surtout pas !

\- Pourquoi ? riposta-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? Une cinglée qui balance à tout le monde qu'elle va à la soirée la plus importante de l'année avec ton cavalier.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Imagine la scène. Elle lance la rumeur que je l'ai invité. Et elle croit peut-être que je vais lui offrir une jolie robe. Puis, moi, je débarque à la fête avec toi. C'est du génie, non ?

\- Derek est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'adore ! pouffa Erica. Tu es tellement cruel !

\- Je sais. Alors tu en penses quoi ? Tu es partante ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment refuser ? renchérit-elle. Oh ! Mais en échange je veux une broche. Une orchidée mauve. Ne te plante pas Derek, compris ?

\- Pas de souci.

* * *

La semaine se déroula sans encombre et son plan marché comme sur des roulettes. Son oncle était rentré de l'un de ses voyages en Angleterre pour affaire. Ils se parlèrent qu'un cours instant, histoire de montrer à l'autre un signe de vie. Un soir, il avait entendu Peter allait dans la cuisine pour réchauffer l'un des repas fait par la bonne. Il était descendu le rejoindre, mais comme à son habitude il était scotché à son portable, trop occupé à répondre à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Salut Peter, lança-t-il.

\- Oh bonsoir Derek, oui ça va, comment ça se passe là-bas ?

\- Au demain soir on fête le bal de fin d'année et j'y vais avec Erica. Je vais être élu prince du bal et…

\- Attendez une seconde. Euh tu me parlais Derek ? Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai un gros client là, tu comprends. Reprenons.

\- Je vais mourir d'un cancer, stade terminal, il ne me reste que quelques jours à vivre.

\- Oui c'est super félicitation, c'est une excellente nouvelle Mr Anderson.

Ainsi par habitude de se manque d'attention, Derek resta planter dans la cuisine. Peter prit son assiette et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'il referma derrière lui tout en parlant au téléphone. Aussitôt un bruit de pas dans son dos, descendait les escaliers.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ? Questionna sa bonne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici à cette heure, Mélissa ? siffla Derek énervé. Vous devriez aller rejoindre votre famille de seize gamins.

\- Alors ça ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, vous savez que je n'ai qu'un fils qui m'attend à la maison.

\- Il faut que je vous le dise en quel langue Mélissa ? Je me tape de votre vie risible et sans prétention !

\- Ne dites pas de choses pareil monsieur… Je sais que vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Je sais qu'au fond de vous il reste un peu d'espoir.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le soir du bal, il enfila le smoking que Mélissa, sa bonne, avait loué avec la carte de crédit de son oncle. L'avantage d'avoir un membre de sa famille toujours absent, c'est qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quoi quand il le désirait. Et ne vous dites pas que Derek est un gamin pourri gâter. Ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Il envoya quelques messages à Boyd et à Erica mais aucun des deux ne lui a répondu. Ils devaient surement être occupés. Soudainement, il se souvint qu'il ne devait pas oublier de prendre la fleur destinée à Erica, qu'il avait demandé de trouver à Mélissa. L'orchidée qu'elle était censé aller chercher chez le fleuriste. Toute la semaine Erica ne faisait que d'en parler en boucle. Il alla donc de se pas prendre la broche dans le salon. Il se figea soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mélissa ! hurla-t-il. Cette dernière s'empressa de venir voir le souci de son employeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Hale ?

\- Merde, Mélissa ! Où avez-vous planqué l'orchidée que vous deviez m'apporter ? Et c'est quoi cette rose à la con !

Il savait de source sûre que les roses coûtaient moins cher que les orchidées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? aboya-t-il fou de rage.

Elle n'était même pas fichu d'acheter une fleur correctement.

\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?! C'est une rose. UNE R.O.S.E ! Une rose blanche. Je vous avais précisé une orchidée. Or-chi-dée. Vous êtes idiote ou quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, pas de réaction face à son insulte, preuve indéniable de sa stupidité. Puis elle finit par lever la tête.

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'est une orchidée, monsieur Hale, mais elle symbolise l'orgueil et la vanité. Ne voyez-vous donc pas la beauté qui s'échappe cette rose ?

La rose habillait du blanc le plus pur qui soit. Il eut l'impression étrange qu'elle poussait sous ses yeux. Il secoua sa tête un instant. Quand Derek réexamina la fleur, il n'eut que l'image d'Erica enragée. Il allait prendre cher ce soir. Tout ça à cause de Mélissa.

\- Les roses c'est bon pour les niais et les pauvres.

\- Les belles choses sont précieuses, quel que soit leur prix. Ceux qui sont incapable de les discerner ne seront jamais heureux. Je vous souhaite de l'être, monsieur Hale.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle-là ? N'importe quoi ! En même temps venant de la part d'une bonne-femme qui gagnait sa vie en lavant des caleçons, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose.

\- Eh bien moi je n'en n'ai rien à cirer, d'accord. A votre place je ne la ramènerai pas trop, vous devriez avoir peur que je vous renvoie sur le champ !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Derek. J'ai peur pour vous.

\- Pff !

* * *

Erica explosa de fureur en voyant la rose. Dans sa robe ultra-moulante.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Fulmina sa cavalière en serrant ses poings. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Cette fleur est trop pourrie pour aller avec ma tenue !

\- C'est blanc.

\- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Écoute c'est ma boniche qui a foiré. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Ta bonne ? Sérieusement tu ne t'es même pas déplacé pour m'acheter une stupide fleur ?

\- Elle est jolie, non ? Tenta Derek en montrant la rose blanche.

\- Et bon marché surtout ! hurla-t-elle en prenant la fleur, et la jetant par terre. Puis elle rentra dans la salle de bal.

Il contempla la rose. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Puis pour une raison qu'il l'échappa, il ramassa la broche. Un second pétale tomba. Il l'a mis dans sa poche. Une fois sur place, il tendit ses billets au garçon qui se chargeait de contrôler les entrées. Son regard était attiré par la broche.

\- Jolie fleur, commenta le jeune homme.

Derek releva la tête et le dévisagea pour voir s'il plaisantait. Non. C'était « capuche rouge ». Le garçon qui partageait certains de ses cours. Il paraissait gêné. Surement un boursier, il devait vérifier les billets d'entrées pour se faire un peu d'argent. Visiblement, aucune fille ne l'avait invité à venir danser, et personne ne lui avait offert quoique ce soit. Il n'avait même pas une rose bon marché et à moitié fanée à offrir, au cas où il rencontrerait une fille pendant la soirée. Derek jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Erica, qui s'était ruée sur la piste de danse. Elle avait passé son temps à critiquer la broche, pas franchement ce qu'il avait prévu, et refusa catégoriquement de la portée. Saisi d'une impulsion, il la proposa au garçon aux grains de beauté.

\- Tu la veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa, hérissa le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

Il essaya de se rappeler si un jour il avait pu se moquer de lui. Non. Il n'était pas assez moche pour que l'on se moque de lui, bien au contraire. Ce n'était qu'un mec un peu dans son monde qui ne méritait pas que Derek lui consacre une minute de sa vie. Mais ça, c'était avant de faire connaissance avec ses yeux transperçant. Son cœur se figea net.

\- Me la donner pour mieux me la reprendre après, ce n'est très sympa, expliqua Stilinski.

 _Quel drôle de mec ! Se mettre dans cette état juste pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une fleur fanée._

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Ma copine n'en veut pas, elle n'aime pas la couleur. Autant que quelqu'un en profite avant que cette rose ne crève.

Derek lui tendit la broche.

\- Vu comme ça…

Il l'a prise, et se mit à sourire. Derek fit tout son possible pour rester stoïque devant cette scène. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi restait-il ici avec ce mec qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Elle est superbe, merci.

\- De rien.

Content de lui, Derek commença à s'éloigner. Pour quel raison avait-il fait cela ? Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude avec les gens de cette catégorie sociale.

\- Attend !

Cette voix transperça dans son dos. Il se retourna aussitôt. « Capuche rouge » l'avait rejoint. Ses joues rouges montraient bien à quel point il avait du mal à lui parler.

\- Euh est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on se prenne en photo… tous les deux ? Enfin, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas et que tu veux certainement profitait de la soirée. Et aussi retrouvait ta petite copine et tes milliers d'amis. Danser et boire. Et que moi, je vais rester à l'entrée tout seul et que je vais encore louper une occasion de m'amuser. Que tout le monde, sauf moi, vont faire un slow romantique avec leur cavalière. Mais ça on s'en fiche parce que je crois que je ne comprends strictement rien de ce dont je suis en train de dire. Je crois que je suis encore en train de faire un superbe monologue et c'est surement ce qui doit énerver les autres. Mais je ne le contrôle pas, sa sort tout seul. Je crois que…

\- Oui.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Oui j'accepte de prendre une photo avec toi, affirma Derek sincèrement.

\- Je… Hum je ne m'attendais pas à… enfin… Je dire que… voi… voilà je, bégaya Stilinski perdant ses moyens.

Derek s'accola à l'autre submergé par ses émotions. Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de l'oreille du garçon. Son souffle chatouilla sa peau. Il sentit que « capuche rouge » se raidit comme une branche et tremblota comme une feuille. Pourtant cette proximité n'avait pas l'air de déranger Derek, tout sourire.

\- Vas-y, je pense que tu peux prendre un selfie maintenant, murmura le ténébreux d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Oui… oui tout de suite !

Alors le jeune homme les photographia.

\- Voilà j'ai terminé, déclara-t-il.

Ce fut trop rapide, ils ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

\- Reprends en une autre au cas où, déclara Derek.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Prends-en plusieurs même, renchéri-t-il.

Étonnamment, il souhaitait passer un peu plus de temps ainsi. Ce mec avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Depuis quand aurait-il accepté d'être pris en photo avec une personne banale, et de plus lui demandait de continuer. Il le scruta encore un peu, et descendit son regard vers le cou de garçon. Ce dernier avait une peau vraiment laiteuse, il remarqua qu'elle était aussi blanche que la rose qu'il lui avait offert. Alors les mots de Mélissa revinrent soudain « la rose blanche est le symbole de la pureté ». Cette peau si innocente clairsemée de grains de beauté était si captivante pour le milliardaire. Derek se lécha les lèvres, absorbé par l'élève. Quand tout à coup un point se forma dans son dos, comparable à une forte pression. Il se détacha lentement de « capuche rouge » malheureusement, car sa compagnie ne lui était pas si désagréable.

Il l'avait presque oublié, celle-là. Lydia Martin. Cependant il devait admettre que son timing était parfait. Elle attendait à l'entrée de la salle. Sa robe ressemblait à un chiffon désuet que sa grand-mère avait dû lui offrir spécialement pour la soirée. Derek fut écœuré rien cas l'idée qu'elle est pu croire qu'elle serait sa cavalière. Spontanément « capuche rouge » alla la rejoindre pour l'accueillir.

\- Salut, ton billet s'il te plait ? l'interpela-t-il.

\- Oh ! Je n'en ai pas… je cherche quelqu'un.

La compassion furtive se lu sur le visage du jeune homme, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se tramer.

\- Désolée, enchaina Stilinski, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer comme ça, tu comprends ?

\- J'attends mon cavalier.

Nouveau regard de pitié.

\- OK, recule juste un petit peu.

\- Très bien, merci. Est-ce que l'on t'a déjà que tu avais le cœur pur ? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

De son côté Derek resta bouche bée. Elle le draguait là ! Cette sorcière ne se gênait pas du tout. Il partit donc rejoindre Erica, pour montrer lui Lydia qui l'attendait toujours dehors. Furieux Derek n'avait que le mot « vengeance » qui résonner à ce moment-là.

\- C'est l'heure du spectacle, marmonna-t-il.

Juste à cet instant, Lydia le repéra. Erica comprit parfaitement comment elle devait se comporter. Bien qu'elle soit énervée après lui pour la broche, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion d'infliger un traumatisme émotionnel durable à une rivale. Elle attrapa Derek par la nuque, et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Derek.

Parfait. Il l'embrassa à son tour, sans répéter ses paroles. Quand ils se séparèrent, il se tourna en direction de la sorcière pour voir sa réaction. Au lieu de quoi, il tomba sur « capuche rouge », qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Il semblait confus, voir choqué par ce qu'il venait de saisir. Ses yeux paraissaient vidés de toutes émotions. Il détourna le regard comme s'il tentait de le fuir et il retourna à son comptoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek décida de l'ignorer pour s'approcher de Lydia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reluques comme ça, laideron ? lui lança-t-il sèchement.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes. Brutaliser les ratés, les faire pleurer, et les brutaliser à nouveau était si jouissif. Il avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience rien que pour ce moment. Ça rattrapait même le coup foireux de l'orchidée.  
A la place, elle lâcha d'une voix blanche :

\- Ainsi tu as osé.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Non mais matez un peu ça, ricana Erica. Elle s'est mise sur son trente et un ! Dommage que ta robe soit si atroce et te boudine à ce point !

\- C'est vrai, continua Derek. Où as-tu trouvé cette horreur ? Dans une poubelle ?

\- Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, répondit froidement Lydia.

BINGO !

\- Oh fais un effort ! Quand on vient pour un bal on s'achète au moins une tenue neuve potable, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Ainsi tu as osé, répéta-t-elle. Tu m'as invité alors que tu avais déjà une cavalière, rien que pour me ridiculiser devant tous les autres élèves ?

Derek se mit à rire de plus belle, ainsi que ceux dans la salle de bal qui regardait le spectacle.

\- Franchement, tu as imaginé un seul instant qu'un mec comme moi était prêt à sortir avec un boulet comme toi ?

\- Non. Mais j'espérais que tu ne me rendrais pas la tâche aussi facile, Derek.

Derrière lui, Erica commença à fredonner « La cinglée ! », et rapidement un grand nombre d'élèves se joint à elle, au point que la salle résonné plus qu'à ces mots. Il observa attentivement Lydia. Elle ne sanglotait pas. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de malaise non plus. Les yeux assassins qu'elle arborait glaça Derek. Il faillit croire qu'elle serait capable de tous les tuer, rien qu'en les fusillant du regard. Sauf qu'elle se contenta de murmurer, si bas que seul le ténébreux pu l'entendre :

\- Tu as gâché ta dernière chance. Tu verras.

Puis elle partit sans même se retourner.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

Câlins, lapins et ce qu'il vous plaira !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je suis un monstre

Coucou me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère vous avoir tous répondu. :3  
C'est très agréable de sentir votre enthousiasme dans chacun de vos messages et je souhaite vraiment que ça dur ! Alors continuez à donner vos réactions, n'hésitez surtout pas. Ça me fais plaisir !

Playlist : Bring Me The Horizon – Throne ( pour les deux premières parties )* et Boy Epic – Scars ( pour la dernière )*.  
* Ceci n'est que l'avis de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Je suis un monstre.**

« Il n'y a point de petite haine. La haine est toujours énorme. Elle conserve sa stature dans le plus petit être et reste monstre. Une haine est toute la haine. Un éléphant que hait une fourmi est en danger. » de Victor Hugo - L'homme Qui Rit

Avance rapide sur la suite de la soirée. Imaginez un bal grotesque, une musique à chier, et des chaperons tentant de minimiser les risques d'un bordel monstre. Malgré lui, Derek n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer les paroles de Lydia « Tu as gâché ta dernière chance. Tu verras. ».  
Sans grande surprise il avait gagné, comme toujours. Erica semblait beaucoup plus « réceptive », après leur élection aux postes de prince et princesse du bal, elle était bien moins farouche. La popularité et le pouvoir avait eu un effet tranquillisant pour la jeune fille. Lors de leur couronnement, elle s'était penchée vers lui :

\- Ma mère n'est pas à la maison, ce soir.

Prenant sa main, elle la plaça sur son fessier. Il la retira immédiatement.

\- Super…

« Tu verras. »

Toute la soirée, la blonde ne faisait que de se coller au ténébreux, essayant de le chauffer. En général, Derek n'aurait pas raté l'occasion, mais cette fois c'était différent. Tous ses sens étaient désorientés. L'odeur de la boisson, de la transpiration des élèves qui dansaient, ou le parfum trop prononcé des cavalières lui tiraient au cœur. Le goût du rouge à lèvres d'Erica sur sa bouche l'écœurait. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la foule. Son corps brûlait sous sa peau. La musique bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, les rires, les voix, les cris, tous semblaient s'amplifier dans son crâne. Il se sentait perdre l'équilibre. Mais le pire fut sa vue. Le visage d'Erica paraissait se déformer devant lui. Tout devint trouble autour de Derek. Des ombres informes dansaient, et cette impression, celle de revoir en permanence les yeux inquisiteurs de Lydia le rendait malade. Le sol glissait sous ses pieds comme des vagues déchainées en pleine mer. Les murs perdaient peu à peu leur symétrie et tenir debout devint une véritable torture.

\- C'est quoi cette tronche ? Tu m'en veux encore pour le coup de la broche ? demanda Erica.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'écoutait pas les moindres mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il ne pensait qu'à la signification de ce « Tu verras. ». Erica se tenait trop près de lui, l'empêchant de respirer. Tout déboulait trop vite, de tout les côtés, brouillant son esprit.

\- Oh répond-moi, Derek !

\- Tu veux bien me lâcher ? explosa-t-il.

A la seconde où il cracha ses mots, il eut la très nette impression que toute la salle cessa de bouger.

\- Salaud ! l'insulta Erica folle de rage.

\- Il faut que je rentre.

« Tu verras. »

\- Tu me largues ? Tu oses me larguer ! Là, maintenant devant tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle pour que la salle entière l'entende. Tu n'as pas le droit de me gâcher cette soirée, Derek.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et commença déjà à partir.

* * *

Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, Derek se précipita au balcon. Il manquait d'air. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière. Tout semblait tourbillonner. Lorsque tout à coup, il perçut une présence derrière son dos. « Que pouvait bien faire Mélissa à cette heure-ci ? » se demanda-t-il. Sauf qu'au moment où il se retourna, ce n'était pas sa bonne, mais Lydia Martin qui le fixait. Il tressaillit sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cria-t-il pour cacher sa peur.

Il dégoulinait de sueur, son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Elle le dévisagea toujours avec ses yeux qui lui transperçaient l'âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? insista-t-il.

Elle sourit, et fit un pas vers lui, il recula aussitôt.

\- Le vice laisse comme un ulcère dans la chair, une repentance en l'âme, qui toujours s'égratigne et s'ensanglante elle-même.

Il la contempla abasourdi, par ses nouvelles paroles. Au fur et à mesure elle perdait peu à peu sa « laideur ».

\- Qu'entends-tu par repentance ? marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est un mot que tu vas bientôt comprendre, Derek. Ce sera ton apprentissage. Mais Il signifie que tu vas être puni. Parce que tu l'as mérité.

Une punition ? Beaucoup de gens avaient tenté de le « punir », ses bonnes, ses profs, son oncle, les filles. En vain, parce qu'il utilisait son charme pour les amadouer et sa fonctionnait à chaque fois. Personne n'en était capable, alors pensait-elle vraiment réussir ? Était-elle si folle que ça ?

\- Écoute, plaida-t-il, pour ce soir, je m'excuse.

\- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, Derek. On demande pardon.

\- OK... Pardon, ça te va ? Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas à la soirée, que tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Il devait être sympa avec elle. Non parce que vu sa tête, il était évident qu'elle allait péter un câble, contre lui. Et si elle cachait un flingue ou un couteau sous ses fringues ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas été froissée.

\- Ah d'accord ! Bon dans ce cas nous sommes quittes ?

\- Je n'ai pas été froissée, parce que je me doutais que tu me jouerais un sale tour, Derek. Tu es cruel et méchant et tu ne loupes pas une occasion de blesser quelqu'un… Juste pour prouver que tu peux le faire.

Il la toisa à nouveau et plus la conversation avançait, plus elle devenait belle. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Les lèvres de Lydia étaient désormais rouges sang.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. La repentance. Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de ne pas être beau. Ce que c'est d'être aussi laid à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Si tu retiens cette leçon que je vais t'enseigner, tu parviendras peut-être à briser le maléfice que je vais te lancer. Sinon, ta pénitence se poursuivra jusqu'à ta mort.

Tandis qu'elle s'expliquait, ses joues devinrent plus roses. Elle ouvrit son manteau, révélant un corps superbe dans une robe faite de soie et de broderies tout à fait somptueuses. Comment arrivait-t-elle à se métamorphoser ainsi ? Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par elle. Quand son charme ne fonctionnait pas, Derek utilisait sa dernière chance, son oncle.

\- Mon oncle a beaucoup d'argent. Et des relations.

« Tout le monde désir quelque chose Derek » lui avait souvent répété Peter.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il peut t'aider à financer tes études pour la fac. Ça doit être compliqué pour toi au lycée. Tu peux obtenir ce que tu souhaites… Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es déguisée ? Tu es plutôt canon, tu sais ? Tu serais bien en mannequin cosmétique.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui… enfin…

Soudainement elle explosa dans un fou rire.

\- Je ne suis pas au lycée de Beacon Hills, dit-t-elle. En fait, je ne suis dans aucun lycée, je ne vis nulle part et partout à la fois. Je suis aussi vieille que le monde et aussi jeune que l'aurore.

\- Attend une seconde. Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment une… une sorcière ?

Ses cheveux autour de son visage étincelaient. Derek retenu son souffle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Ben voyons !

OK plus de doute, cette fille était cinglée.

\- Derek Hale, tu t'es rendu coupable d'un acte affreux. Or, celui-ci n'était pas le premier. Toute ta vie, tu as traité les autres différemment parce que tu es beau. Mais tu n'as fait que te montrer cruel envers les moins chanceux.

\- C'est faux !

\- Au CE2, tu as raconté à toute ta classe que si Stacy Brandson avait la tête penchée, c'était parce que sa mère l'avait bercée trop près du mur. Elle en a pleuré pendant des jours entiers.

\- Je n'étais qu'un gamin.

\- En troisième, tu as invité à une fête tous tes camarades de classes, sauf deux. Sofia Spencer et Andrew Terris. Tu leur as dit qu'ils étaient trop moches pour qu'on les laisse entrer. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Elle le regardait durement. Oh oui il trouvait ça drôle, mais vu sa position actuelle, il se garda de le dire.

\- C'est du passé. J'avais des problèmes. C'est l'année du décès de ma famille.

\- L'an dernier, Jessica Owen s'était entichée de toi. Tu lui as demandé son numéro de téléphone. Puis tu as demandé à tes amis de la harceler de coups de fils obscènes jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de numéro. Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu lui as brisé le cœur. Réfléchis un peu.

Un instant, il s'imagina être à la place de Jessica et d'expliquer à ses parents que tout le lycée le haïssait. La scène était insupportable. Non seulement elle avait changé de numéro, mais avait aussi quitté le lycée.

\- Tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme un connard. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Il y croyait presque. Elle ne mentait pas, il devait être plus sympa avec les autres. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Dans le salon, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit.

\- En effet, confirma la sorcière, tu ne recommenceras pas. Tu sais que dans certains pays, il est d'usage de couper la main des voleurs. De castrer les violeurs. C'est une manière de priver les auteurs du délit, de l'outil de leur crime. Je n'aime pas ces coutumes, mais dans ton cas, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

L'horloge continuait de carillonner. Neuf. Dix. Derek eu l'impression de tournoyer. Il pensa alors qu'il devait être surement ivre mort, c'était trop irréel. Cette fille ne pouvait pas pratiquer de la magie. Onze. Oui, il avait raison, il était victime d'hallucination d'ivrogne. Douze. Lydia lui effleura l'épaule, le détournant d'elle pour le confronter à la baie vitrée.

\- Regarde, Derek Hale.

Il obéit, puis tressaillit devant le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Le son de sa voix avait de nouvelles intonations qui évoquaient un grognement. Lydia agita la main, provoquant une trainée d'étincelles.

\- J'ai dévoilé ta véritable apparence, répondit-t-elle.

\- Je suis un monstre !

* * *

Il était un monstre.

Derek écarquilla les yeux devant son reflet. Il était devenu une hideuse créature, son état le dégoutait. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'hybride mi- loup - mi-homme. Un mutant épouvantable et bestial marchant sur ses deux jambes comme un humain, sans en être un. Sa bouche laissait apparaitre des crocs, des griffes au lieu de ses ongles, et des poils tenant plus de l'animal que de l'homme remplaçaient sa barbe de trois jours. Il n'avait même plus de sourcils, son visage semblait être déformé par la rage ou la colère. Euh c'était la même chose au final. Bref, lui qui avait toujours regardé les autres de haut, affligé par leur laideur, ou tout autre défaut… était finalement devenu un monstre repoussant.

\- Je donne à ce monde l'opportunité de te voir tel que tu es vraiment, déclara Lydia.

Comment osait-elle lui dire cela maintenant ? Il se rua sur elle comme un lion, et la martela de coups de pattes. Il était un animal, et sa voix ne formait plus que des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais produits auparavant. Ses griffes déchirèrent la robe de la jeune fille, puis sa chair, ses muscles, jusqu'à sentir ses os. Il huma le sang et comprit à ce moment même qu'il était tout à fait capable de la tuer sur le champ comme le sauvage qu'il était devenu. Mais le peu d'humanité restant le retenu d'agir. Pour évacuer sa furie il poussa un rugissement surprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Rends-moi mon corps ! Rends-le-moi ou je te tue ! aboya-t-il.

Soudain son corps fut projeté loin d'elle. La peau de la jeune fille, ainsi que ses vêtements en lambeaux se reconstituèrent sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle ressemblait à une déesse.

\- Je suis immortelle, souffla-t-elle. Et pour ton apparence, tout dépend de toi désormais.

« _C'est une blague ! J'hallucine, j'hallucine, je dois juste être super bourré !_ » se dit-il. Ces choses-là n'existaient pas dans la réalité. C'était un cauchemar, il était crevé et son taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé par la vodka lui jouaient des tours. Quand il se réveillera demain matin, tout redeviendra normal. Il serait toujours beau, riche et populaire. Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

\- Tu n'existes pas, marmonna-t-il à la sorcière.

\- Ta vie se résume à la cruauté. Toutefois, avant de gâcher ta dernière chance, tu as eu un geste, un tout petit geste de pure gentillesse. C'est pour cela que je te laisse une seconde chance. A cause de la rose.

Il comprit immédiatement la référence. La fleur fanée, la broche qu'il avait offert à ce mec bizarre, « capuche rouge », à l'entrée du bal. Il lui avait donné parce qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Et pourtant cela passait pour un acte de bonté ? Etait-ce le seul geste de gentillesse qu'il avait accompli ? C'était vraiment pitoyable. La sorcière avait dû lire dans ses pensées, car elle continua :

\- Tu as raison, ta bonté ne se résume qu'à cette action. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas si cruelle. Alors je te laisse encore une dernière chance de te racheter, Derek.

Elle fouilla dans l'une des poches de son manteau et en sortit une rose. Celle-ci était aussi rouge que le sang et semblait scintiller dans sa main. Il devait rêver… Comment pouvait-elle sortir une fleur intacte de sa poche ? Comment ?!

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de cette rose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vois, cette rose est magique et ne possède que douze pétales, soit douze mois.

\- Quoi ?! Magique ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Elle ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Était-il bête à ce point ? (Sans mauvais jeu de mot.)

\- Je te laisse un an, Derek, pour trouver quelqu'un qui saura déceler, au-delà de ta laideur, un peu de bonté en toi. Une personne capable de t'aimer malgré tout tes défauts. Si tu l'aimes en retour, et si elle accepte de t'embrasser, le maléfice se brisera et tu redeviendras beau. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, tu resteras un monstre jusqu'à ta mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Tu parles d'une seconde chance ? C'est mission impossible !

Lydia leva un sourcil.

\- Plus personne ne m'aimera, à partir de maintenant, murmura la bête.

\- Tu crois que privé de ta beauté, tu n'es pas digne d'être aimé ?

\- Personne ne peut tomber amoureux d'un monstre.

La sorcière sourit à cette remarque.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré une créature avec des ailes ? Ou un bec ? Ou peut-être devenir un chameau ? Ou… une licorne ? Ricana-t-elle. Ne te plains pas, tu as à toujours tes deux jambes.

\- Je veux redevenir celui d'avant.

\- Alors prie pour trouver quelqu'un de meilleur que toi, et pour conquérir son cœur par la seule force de ta bonté.

\- Ma bonté ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Comme si les gens craquaient encore pour ce genre de chose à notre époque !

\- Cette personne devra te chérir malgré ton apparence. Une nouveauté pour toi, hein ? Mais n'oublie pas de l'aimer en retour, l'épreuve la plus compliquée pour toi sans doute, et sceller cette amour par un baiser.

Un baiser ! Rien que ça ! Non mais elle l'avait bien regardé ? IL AVAIT DES CROCS ! DES CROCS !

\- Écoute, tu t'es bien marrée. Maintenant, rends-moi mon corps. On ne vit pas dans un conte de fée pour enfant. On est à Beacon Hills, tu piges ?

\- Tu as un an, insista Lydia en secouant la tête.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Laissant un Derek qui à cet instant précis ne pigeait vraiment… mais vraiment rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Et non il n'y a pas de Stiles, mais bon, dans le prochain chapitre peut-être ? XD

Sur ce, je me répète un peu, mais n'hésitez pas à poster vos réactions ! Je vous adore tellement !

Bref comme le veut ma tradition :

Câlins, lapins et ce qu'il vous plaira !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le paria

Salut tout le monde !  
Prêt pour la suite ? Je vous préviens dans ce chapitre et le prochain, je mets en valeur Derek pour une meilleure mise en place du Sterek. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez tout de même content(e), j'en suis persuadé !

Bref tout cela pour vous souhaiter une agréable lecture ! Enfin j'espère.

Playlist :The Neighbourhood – Afraid

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

 **Partie II : Le monstre**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le paria.**

« Sous l'effet de la raillerie, il se sentait un paria, et se sentant un paria, il se conduisait comme tel, ce qui fortifiait le préjugé contre lui et intensifiait le mépris et l'hostilité qu'éveillaient ses défauts physiques. » Citation d'Aldous Huxley - Le Meilleur des mondes.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il savait à présent que tout ceci n'était ni un cauchemar, ni une hallucination, ni les effets de l'alcool. C'était bel et bien réel. Lydia était une sorcière et l'avait transformé en monstre.

\- Ouvre Derek !

Son oncle. Il refusait de lui montrer sa nouvelle apparence, la fuite semblait préférable. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit ainsi. Il était resté tout le week-end dans sa chambre. Se nourrissant de chips ou de bonbons qu'il lui restait et quelques canettes de soda. Il regarda autour de lui. Presque tout ce qu'il possédait était brisé. Il avait commencé par le miroir évidemment. Puis son réveil, ensuite il avait déchiré son maillot de basket, ses vêtements, ses cours. Tout paraissait si risible désormais. Ramassant un éclat de glace, il s'observa dedans. Abominable. Il baissa la main, envisageant brièvement de se trancher les veines, histoire d'en finir. Il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard de ses amis, ni celui de son oncle. Il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Derek !

Il sursauta, le morceau de miroir lui glissa des doigts. Il devait se reprendre. Peter pourrait peut-être arranger ça. Il était riche après tout. Il devait bien exister des plasticiens, des dermatologues, des chirurgiens ou un quelconque remède à ça. Ils allaient régler ce problème.

Alors il se rapprocha de la porte. Derek était mort de peur. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, son visage défiguré plaqué contre le bois.

\- Je suis là, bredouilla l'animal en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Je vais ouvrir.

\- Grouille !

Il obéit. Le silence régna, il lui semblait n'entendre que le bruit de sa respiration, et de ses battements de cœur. Il ne savait pas comment aller réagir son oncle lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il est un monstre. Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, Peter avait l'air… contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi ce déguisement. Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ?

Bien sûr. Il pensait à un costume, plus simple.

\- Ce n'est pas un masque Peter, c'est mon visage, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Il le fixa avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes plaisanteries, Derek.

 _Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse peut-être ? De gaspiller ton temps si précieux !_

Peter attrapa une touffe de poils sur les joues de son neveu et tira fort. Derek grogna et brandit ses griffes, ne s'arrêtant qu'au dernier moment, à quelques centimètres du visage de son oncle. Cette fois-ci, la panique se lisait dans ses prunelles. Il le relâcha, et recula. Derek fut très surpris. Putain ! Son oncle avait peur de lui !

\- S'il vous plait, murmura Peter, où est Derek ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon neveu ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Derek, Peter. Ton neveu. Tu reconnais ma voix ? Ferme les yeux et écoute.

Derek pria pour que Peter le reconnaisse. En était-il capable ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient que très rarement. S'il n'identifiait pas sa voix, Peter appellerait surement les flics, et raconterait que son neveu a été kidnappé. Il serait contraint de fuir, pour se cacher. Il deviendrait une des légendes urbaines de Beacon Hills.

\- Je t'en supplie, Peter. C'est moi, Derek.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est bien toi, Derek ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- J'espère que tu ne te fous pas de moi. Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Peter.

\- Mais comment… ?

Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Assit dans un fauteuil, son oncle se frotta le front.

\- Sérieux ? Une sorcière t'a jeté une malédiction ?

\- Un maléfice.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit cette… cette chose… cette maladie… cet état, on trouvera une solution. On va chercher un médecin qui te guérira. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne laisserais pas mon neveu sous cette apparence.

* * *

Durant plus de deux semaines, Peter et lui avaient écumé Beacon Hills et ses alentours, consulté des dizaines de médecins en tout genre. Mais aucun ne trouva la cause de sa transformation. Ils avaient même consulté des adeptes du vaudou. Malheureusement, la seule réponse qu'ils avaient à la bouche : « nous ignorons comment il est devenu ainsi », ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Hale, lâcha le dernier spécialiste, le docteur Deaton.

Le médecin travaillait à l'hôpital de la ville, mais son oncle lui avait demandé un rendez-vous plus discret. Derek regardait par la fenêtre de la maison du toubib. Il avait un jardin splendide, des rosiers multicolores poussant un peu partout. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme lui avait dit Mélissa. Il les fusilla du regard.

\- Je le suis également.

\- Nous apprécions votre ligne cosmétique, monsieur Hale. Ma femme vous admire, déclara le médecin.

Non mais c'était une plaisanterie. Ce crétin allait demander un autographe à son oncle ou quoi ?

\- Je pourrais peut-être aller dans un lycée d'aveugle, tant que j'y suis.

\- Pardon, Derek ? Sursauta Deaton.

\- Ouais un lycée pour aveugles, comme ça personne ne s'enfuira en me voyant…

\- Je suis navré, mais c'est impossible. Vos organes sont tout à fait normaux, mais il semblerait que votre apparence ne puisse être changée par quelconque intervention chirurgicale.

\- Docteur Deaton, enchaina Peter, nous avons consulté plus d'une dizaine de médecins avant vous. Tous vous recommandaient. Si c'est une question d'argent, je paierai ce qu'il faudra pour mon neveu.

\- Je sais bien, mais je regrette…

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas des risques. Je signerai tous les papiers nécessaires. Derek et moi sommes d'accord. Nous préférons encore le danger… plutôt qu'il vive dans cet état. N'est pas Derek ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne valait pas mieux que ça. Son oncle préférait le voir mort que de vivre monstrueux. Derek fut écœuré. Il se leva d'un bond. Comment osait-il ? Il sortit de la maison brusquement. Quand il fut enfin dehors, Peter le rejoignait l'air décomposé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti Derek ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Tu choisirais de me tuer plutôt que de me voir comme ça !

\- Comme quoi ? murmura Peter.

\- COMME UN MONSTRE ! Hurla-t-il.

Son oncle baissa la tête.

\- On trouvera une solution, Derek.

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas.

Sur le chemin du retour, son oncle et lui avait à peine échangé quelques mots. Une fois à la maison, Peter l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de service. Derek retira sa capuche noire. Son oncle lui fit signe de rentrer sans lui.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Derek inquiet.

\- Non, je suis en retard. J'ai déjà pas mal de boulot à cause de toutes ces sottises.

En voyant sa réaction, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Si l'on n'obtient pas de résultat, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Oui.

Il entra. Et Peter voulut refermer la porte, mais Derek la bloqua.

\- Tu continueras à essayer de m'aider.

Il l'observa. Il travaillait dans une multinationale, il était en affaires, alors forcément Peter était doué pour cacher ses émotions. Y compris lorsqu'il mentait. Cependant, il ne put retenir un rictus quand il répondit :

\- Évidemment, Derek, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

* * *

Depuis le soir de sa transformation, quatre mois c'étaient déjà écoulés. Et plus de deux mois que son oncle était absent.

Ce soir-là, Derek ne put s'empêcher de repenser au diagnostic du docteur Deaton. Il ne retrouva jamais son apparence. Mélissa était repartie chez elle. Elle restait plus tard, depuis ces évènements. Il savait que son oncle avait augmenté le salaire de la bonne pour qu'elle le surveille à sa place. Sa vie était un cauchemar éveillé. Il mourrait d'envie de hurler à la Lune un cri de souffrance bloqué dans sa gorge. Alors il se précipita à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit les volets, et il se mit à rugir de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit vite soulagé.

\- La ferme ! cria quelqu'un depuis un des appartements d'à côté.

Il referma très vite sa fenêtre. La honte…

Soudain, derrière lui un nuage de fumée apparut… Comme par magie.

\- Alors comme ça on embête ses voisins ? déclara une sorcière qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Lydia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu me nargues, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Je suis venue passer te faire un petit coucou, histoire de prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- En fait, je suis venu t'offrir quelque chose, reprit-elle.

\- Tu vas me rendre mon apparence !

\- Non.

\- Alors dégage !

\- Non plus.

Mais quelle tête de mule cette fille ! Quand tout à coup, elle fouilla comme la dernière fois dans sa poche. Cette fois pas de rose. Mais un miroir.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était difficile pour toi d'avoir un œil sur le monde qui t'entoure. Alors je t'offre ceci.

Elle lui tendit le miroir. Il le prit avec une envie furieuse de le briser comme le précèdent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Ce miroir est magique, Derek. Tu peux y voir qui tu désires, partout dans le monde. Pense à quelqu'un, demande, et la glace te montrera cette personne, où qu'elle soit.

\- OK… Et cette personne m'entendra ?

\- Non. Tu seras le seul à voir et entendre, comme un Baby phone, expliqua la sorcière. As-tu d'autres questions à me poser ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu réfléchi à la manière dont tu vas briser le maléfice ?

\- Rends-moi mon apparence.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Oh ! Tu as des pouvoirs magiques qui transforment des gens en monstre, une rose qui agit comme un sablier et un miroir qui te permet de voir et d'entendre les autres. Limite du voyeurisme, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais tu ne peux pas me rendre mon corps ?

\- Non. C'est impossible. Tu es le seul à pouvoir briser le sort. Et le seul moyen, c'est de trouver le grand amour.

\- Je suis un monstre, je te rappelle, rugit-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Et c'est de ta faute ! Ragea-t-il en secouant le miroir.

\- Fais gaffe au miroir, se défendit Lydia, arrête de le secouer !

\- Oh ! Ça te gêne ! Dommage !

\- J'ai peut-être eu tort de te transformer. Mais j'ai peut-être aussi eu tort de venir t'aider, maintenant.

\- M'aider ? Tu ne peux même pas me rendre ma beauté.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir en vitesse le monstre.

\- Un conseil. Ne brise pas ce miroir, il te sera utile, tu verras.

Sur ce, elle disparut dans un battement de cils.

Doucement Derek rapporta son attention sur l'objet. Magique. C'était le terme que Lydia avait utilisé pour qualifier le miroir. Était-ce possible de créer une chose pareille ? Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, il regarda son hideux reflet dans la glace. Oui, elle l'avait réussi à le transformer en une bête repoussante. Alors cela devait être un jeu d'enfant d'avoir un objet capable de voir et d'entendre n'importe qui, n'importe où dans le monde. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et murmura :

\- Je veux voir…

* * *

Septembre.

Derek n'avait pas lâché le miroir. Après avoir commencé à le consulter pour voir son oncle voyageait pour affaires, il finit par être obsédé par l'objet. D'abord il espionna chacun de ses amis. Il vit Boyd qui appelait sa nouvelle petite amie. Mais Derek ne parvint à découvrir l'identité de cette dernière, tant pis. Certains de ses anciens amis se faisaient engueuler par leurs parents, se curant le nez, ou nus. Et plus généralement, personne ne semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Puis il se mit à observer d'autres personnes. Il restait dans sa chambre, alors que Mélissa lui préparait ses repas.

Il attrapa l'annuaire du lycée, choisissait un page et un élève au hasard. Il regardait ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis. Les dingues d'informatique étaient souvent derrière un ordi, ou les sportifs dehors à courir.

Un dimanche matin, il s'arrêta sur Stiles Stilinski. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était le mec du bal, « capuche rouge » comme il le surnommait. Celui à qui il avait offert cette rose à laquelle il avait montré autant d'enthousiasme. Celui grâce à qui Lydia lui avait accordait une seconde chance. Avant ce jour-là, il ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention.

\- Je veux voir Stiles, dit-il à la glace.

Le miroir opéra, et il lui montra un quartier de Beacon Hills qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Un quartier très modeste, une maison banale. Au fond, il s'en doutait. Il était là dans sa chambre, tournant une page, puis une autre. Il avait l'air fasciné par sa lecture, son livre avait pour sujet la justice, les lois et toutes sortes de procédures judiciaires. Sa chambre en était remplie, des livres sur des enquêtes criminelles, ou l'exploitation de preuves et tant d'autres.

Derek avait dû l'espionner pendant au moins dix minutes ainsi. L'ennui n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'attardait autant. Il y avait autre chose. Il trouvait ça cool qu'il puisse lire comme ça, insouciant du monde qui l'entoure.

\- Hé, fils ! s'exclama une voix.

Le voyeur sursauta devant son miroir. Le silence était tel dans la pièce, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Stiles avait de la compagnie. Stilinski leva les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens ? On mange ensemble ce soir.

En regardant de plus près l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Derek reconnut l'uniforme. Tandis qu'en soupirant, Stiles retourna à sa lecture.

\- Tu n'as pas de boulot ce soir ? demanda Stiles.

\- Non, on n'est rien qu'entre père et fils. Tu n'as pas faim ? Si tu veux, c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir ?

Stiles se mit immédiatement debout.

\- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu manges des cochonneries, OK ? répliqua le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Pas encore des légumes j'espère ?

\- Oh que si, ricana son fils.

Le cœur de Derek se crispa. Cette scène pourrait paraitre banale à première vue. Or pour lui, c'était tout ce dont il avait été privé. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus personne sur qui compter. Il n'était pas seulement devenu un monstre, il était aussi un paria. Une bête exclue, et fuyant le monde. Alors voir ce père et son fils si aimant l'un en vers l'autre, lui remontait le moral. C'était tout simplement beau de voir ce genre de relation. Il continua à les regarder. Stiles cuisinait pour son père, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

\- Alors tu as trouvé des nouveaux indices sur cette affaire ? interrogea le cuisinier.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être ton père dans cette maison, mais je ne suis pas censé parler de mon boulot chez moi, jeune homme.

\- Oh arrête ! Je ne suis plus un gamin. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je sais… mais cette affaire n'est pas comme les autres.

\- Je suis au courant, tu sais ? C'est un tueur en série qui s'en prend à des adolescents de mon âge. Il s'en est pris à des gens de mon lycée que je connaissais.

\- Justement ! Je ne veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose ! Il ne me reste plus que toi, alors ne pense même pas à mettre ton nez dans cette affaire.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul ! Comment je fais quand tu n'es pas à la maison ? Je me débrouille tout seul ! cria-t-il avant de se brûler avec la casserole. Aïe !

Son père bondit de sa chaise pour rejoindre son fils.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda le shérif inquiet.

La dispute naissante semblait avoir disparu avant même qu'elle ne commence. Le père attrapa la main de Stiles et la mit sous le robinet. Il fit couler de l'eau sur la blessure. Le silence dans la pièce n'était pas gênant. Le plus vieux alla chercher un pansement et l'appliqua sur la brûlure après lui avoir passé de la pommade contre l'inflammation. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence :

\- Je te demande pardon papa. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Instinctivement le shérif prit son fils dans ses bras. Et son fils plongea sa tête contre l'épaule son père, recherchant du réconfort.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha le paternel.

Derek aurait pu arrêter de les regarder, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il continua à les observer, mais il ne se passa rien d'étonnant. D'ordinaire, il n'épiait qu'une personne, une seule fois. Cependant, la semaine suivante, il poursuivit son espionnage de l'élève. Pas qu'il soit sexy ou qu'il fasse des choses intéressantes. Non, parce que s'il le souhaitait, Derek pourrait regarder n'importe qui d'autres faire un voyage à l'autre bout du monde. Voyage qu'il aurait pu faire sur un coup de tête s'il le souhaitait. Mais c'était impossible maintenant.

N'empêche, qu'il passait pas mal de temps à surveiller Stiles. Stiles lisant, Stiles mangeant, Stiles dormant. Non il n'était pas devenu un pervers ! Il ne l'avait jamais contemplé sous la douche ou quand en il se changeait ou… Bon OK, une fois, il s'était permis de mâter le jeune homme quand il se déshabillait. Mais pour sa défense, il s'était stoppé avant qu'il n'enlève son caleçon ! Merde c'était un mec comme même ! Oh merde ! Il matait un mec ! Derek enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour cacher les rougissements apparents de ses joues. Il violait les droits de Stiles en faisant cela. Alors Derek se promit d'essayer de ne plus se servir du miroir pour ce genre d'usage.

Mais ce qui gênait particulièrement la bête, c'était les absences répétées du shérif. Même si contrairement à son oncle, le père de Stiles aimait son fils plus que tout au monde. Lorsqu'il voyait Stiles, seul ainsi comme lui, Derek ne pouvait qu'avoir de la peine pour le garçon.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter.

* * *

Le mois suivant, grand déménagement. Son oncle avait acheté un immeuble dans un quartier moins fréquenté de Beacon Hills. Un loft qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie ses anciens amis du lycée. Mais maintenant il s'en fichait. Mélissa resterait sa bonne. Au fond, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. La première chose qu'il remarqua en arrivant, ce fut les fenêtres dans le style entrepôt désinfecté. Le loft était sombre, il reflétait son état d'esprit. Personne ne pourrait le trouver ici. Son oncle voulait garder son terrible secret à l'abri des regards. Son loft était tout équipé, cuisine high-tech, trois chambres, autant de salles de bains, grande pièce à vivre et une immense bibliothèque. Car depuis un certain temps, il s'était remis à la lecture. Pourtant il ressentait toujours un vide dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Soudain, on toqua à sa porte de chambre.

\- Monsieur Hale ?

\- Entrez Mélissa.

\- Alors comment trouvez-vous votre nouvelle chambre ?

\- C'est parfait, merci.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il avait beaucoup plus d'espace ici. Il avait placé sur une petite table la rose maudite… Hum magique que Lydia lui avait offert, dont il avait pris soin de la mettre sous cloche. Mais il restait une chose qu'il voulait éclaircir.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, Mélissa ?

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?

\- Dites-moi la vérité… Est-ce que mon oncle va venir vivre ici avec moi ?

Le visage de la bonne se figea, puis elle détourna le regard. Mais il voulait entendre la réponse de sa bouche.

\- Répondez-moi, Mélissa, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle hésita une seconde fois.

\- Non monsieur, il a gardé l'autre appartement en ville. Il ne vivra pas ici. Je suis navrée, monsieur Hale, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il put lire la tristesse qui se dégageait d'elle, ainsi que sa pitié.

\- Formidable, commenta-t-il, où est le téléphone ?

\- Il n'y a pas de téléphone.

Silence. Il plissa le front. Elle mentait si mal.

\- Ah bon ? Vous en êtes sûr ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il croit pouvoir se débarrasser de moi si facilement ? Sans même me dire au revoir ? En m'offrant un loft pour ne pas se sentir coupable de me rejeter comme une merde ? Je ne me répèterai pas, où est ce foutu téléphone Mélissa ?

\- Monsieur Hale…

\- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! hurla-t-il. Vous avez l'air idiote quand vous m'appelez comme ça. Combien vous paie-t-il pour que vous acceptiez de vivre avec son monstre de neveu ?

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Puis il se souvint de son horrible apparence.

\- Pardon, je suis méchant… C'est pour ça que j'ai cette gueule. Parce qu'au fond je suis aussi laid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

\- Non. Je crois que…

\- Je me fous de ce que vous pensez, et de tout ce qui vous concerne.

\- Vous êtes triste… souffla-t-elle.

Une vague de chagrin l'envahit soudain. Les larmes montaient, mais il se retint, laissant un nœud dans sa gorge. Son oncle le haïssait au point de ne même plus vouloir partager sa maison avec lui.

\- Je vous en supplie, Mélissa, laissez-moi lui parler. Il le faut.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Elle s'éclipsa et alla chercher son téléphone. Bon sang ! Il se rendit compte qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle pourrait empoisonner sa nourriture s'il était odieux avec elle, et personne ne s'en soucierait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Melissa réapparut avec son portable. Elle n'avait pas menti, le loft n'avait pas de ligne. Peter était vraiment gonflé !

\- Excusez-moi pour ce qui s'est passé, Mélissa.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris, et se contenta de dire :

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vais vous laisser.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Il faut que je l'appelle seul à seul.

Elle quitta donc la pièce. Puis il composa le numéro de son oncle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Mélissa ? Maugréa Peter quand il décrocha.

Ce dernier était énervé, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger quand il découvrira qui était son interlocuteur.

\- Ce n'est pas Mélissa, mais Derek. Nous devons parler de certaines choses.

\- Je suis occupé…

\- Comme d'habitude. Je ne serais pas long. Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais eu envie de t'installer là-bas, Derek. C'est la meilleure décision.

\- La meilleure décision pour qui ? Pour moi ? Ou pour toi ? Tu m'as banni !

\- Pour ton bien. Je te protège du regard des autres, de ceux qui risqueraient de tirer profit de la situation et…

\- Arrête de raconter ces conneries, l'interrompit Derek. C'est toi que tu protèges. Tu ne veux pas qu'on apprenne ce qui m'est arrivé, parce que tu as peur pour ta situation ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche !

\- Je refuse de discuter de cela plus longtemps.

\- Oh mais si, tu vas le faire. Sinon je te jure que je vais voir des journalistes et je leur accorde une interview.

La menace fonctionna.

\- Que veux-tu, Derek ?

Aller au lycée, avoir de vrais amis, retrouver tout ce que j'ai perdu. Mais ça c'était impossible. Alors, il répondit :

\- J'ai besoin de quelques petits trucs. Donne-les-moi et je respecterai ta décision. Sinon, je fous le camp.

\- Quels trucs ?

\- Je veux que tu ouvres une ligne téléphonique, il me faut une connexion Internet et un nouvel ordi.

\- OK, Ok, je m'en occupe.

\- Ensuite, je veux que tu engages un précepteur.

\- Quoi ? Mais le lycée ne t'intéressait même pas !

\- Et alors ? Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. J'ai changé. Et puis je n'ai rien de mieux à faire qu'étudier, aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, si tu le souhaites, je vais t'en dégoter un, céda Peter. Autres choses ?

Derek prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ne reviens plus jamais me voir.

L'espace d'un instant, il aurait voulu entendre son oncle protester, qu'il joue au moins au bon parent. Cependant…

\- D'accord, accepta Peter, si c'est ce que tu veux Derek.

Typique.

\- Oui.

Le neveu raccrocha avant de changer d'avis et de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Il laissa le téléphone tomber au sol. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'effondra de chagrin. Mais qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Oh, il avait presque oublié. Oublié qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il était tout aussi impitoyable avec le reste de la société. Et il en payait désormais le prix fort.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews que j'adore et de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Merci mille fois !  
Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !  
Câlins, lapins et ce qu'il vous plaira !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La lumière du chandelier

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Je dois vous prévenir que ce mois-ci, je suis en plein mois de révision avant les partielles (retient ses larmes et renifle du nez). Alors ma bêta-correctrice n'a pu me corriger, donc j'espère n'avoir pas fait d'énormes fautes... Mais bon je vous livre tout de même ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire !

Bref, trêve de bavardage. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Ludovico Einaudi – Fly, Sia – Alive et Ed sheeran – Give me love.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La lumière du chandelier.

"Notre voie ressemble à ce qui se passe quand on reste dans le noir. Ceux qui sont à la lumière n'y voient rien dans le noir, tandis que ceux qui sont dans le noir voient tout à la lumière." De Wenshi

Son oncle n'avait décidément pas perdu de temps. Le précepteur s'était pointé la semaine suivante.

Derek se chargea d'aller l'accueillir, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il avança avec une telle nonchalance, qu'il donnait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde étaient sur ses épaules. La bête se colla contre la porte, et regarda dans l'œilleton. Il était curieux de découvrir qui serait le pauvre type à qui son oncle avait eu affaire. Qui était assez dingue et désespéré pour vouloir donner des cours à un monstre tel que lui ? Ou bien qui serait la personne qui aurait le cran de venir ici sans appréhension face à son ignoble apparence ? Lorsque les paupières de Derek s'ouvrèrent, il put enfin voir son professeur particulier. Comme un vieux réflexe, il détailla son look.

Le précepteur avait les cheveux bruns, grand, la trentaine d'années bien passées, et l'air d'un abruti. Il portait un jean usé pas assez classe pour le rendre cool, ainsi qu'une chemise beige et un vieux blaser. La seule chose potable que portait ce mec, c'était une paire de lunettes de soleil aux carreaux rouges : des Ray-Ban. Il remontait un peu dans son estime. Toutefois, cet homme était un pur produit d'école publique, et même pas un établissement de renom.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Derek pour avoir la certitude d'avoir en face de lui l'homme que Peter devait lui envoyer. Oui bon dit comme ça, on pourrait croire à un genre de trafic d'humains.

L'homme de l'autre côté de la porte leva sa canne comme un signe de courtoisie. Mais sur quel couillon était-il encore tombé ? Le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Un handicapé. De tous les profs de Beacon Hills et du monde entier, il fallait que son enfoiré d'oncle lui envoie un estropié ! Pourquoi seigneur ? Pourquoi !

\- Nanny McPhee, répliqua le prof avec un sourire sarcastique. Le précepteur, c'est votre oncle qui m'a engagé et je suis censé commencer aujourd'hui.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce type avait un sacré culot.

\- Dites à mon oncle qu'il peut aller brûler en enfer !

\- En temps voulu. Mais en attendant, veuillez ranger votre colère et invitez-moi pour que l'on puisse démolir votre oncle ensemble.

\- Vous avez tout compris hein, Einstein ? Plaisanta le maudit.

Tout compte fait, il allait peut-être bien s'entendre avec ce manchot à canne.

\- Oui cela fait partie de mes dons, mais en contrepartie jeune homme je suis non-voyant, dit-il en levant ses sourcils.

Sa respiration se coupa. Derek se figea littéralement comme s'il venait de se prendre une baffe en pleine poire. Il le fixa encore à travers l'œilleton, puis il finit par faire un pas en arrière. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte, l'air chagriné. Il se sentait si con. Peter avait osé lui engager un aveugle. Son oncle était vraiment le roi des salopards. Néanmoins, il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses paroles restaient toujours celle du connard d'autres fois. Il n'avait même pas hésité à juger cet inconnu sur son physique. Lydia avait probablement raison, il n'était qu'un monstre stupide qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Finalement, Derek prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée à son nouvel occupant. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser planter-là.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Deucalion, se présenta amicalement l'aveugle la main tendu droit devant lui.

\- Entrez, répliqua le propriétaire sèchement en mettant accessoirement un vent à l'enseignant. Je vais appeler Melissa, et elle vous accueillera en enfer.

Deucalion attrapa sa valise et passa l'entrée en déplaçant sa canne pour s'orienter.

\- Elle vous guidera à votre chambre, elle vous expliquera mon cauchemar et ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Oh et veuillez rester, oui rester avec nous contrairement à mon oncle. Oh et il a complètement oublié de me dire qu'il avait engagé à son monstre de neveu un précepteur aveugle !

Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Et repartez sur-le-champ si vous voulez m'enseigner de la chimie ! Cracha Derek, puis il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance jeune homme, l'interpela-t-il.

Le plus jeune se stoppa net. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec un non-voyant, même s'il en avait déjà croisé auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi dans le hall d'entrée sans l'aider. Il fit volte-face.

\- Qu'est-ce que Peter vous a dit sur moi ? Demanda la bête intriguée. Désolé, asseyez-vous.

Il lui prit le bras, toutefois Deucalion se dégagea très rapidement.

\- Ne faites jamais ça, je vous prie.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste vous aider, s'excusa Derek surprit en levant les mains en l'air.

\- N'attrapez pas les gens sans prévenir d'abord. Vous apprécieriez que je vous saute dessus comme ça ? Si vous tenez à rendre service, demandez avant l'avis de la personne concernée.

\- OK, OK, je vous demande pardon.

Ça commençait bien ! Avant, il lui aurait indubitablement dit d'aller se faire foutre. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il arrive à s'entendre avec lui.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Proposa l'animal.

\- Non merci, je suis capable de me débrouiller, contrairement à certaine personne.

 _Vlan. Prends ça !_ Deucalion se fraya un chemin jusqu'au canapé et s'assied.

\- Pigé. Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, s'indigna Derek.

Ce dernier s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à Deucalion. L'homme semblait essayer de déterminer s'il était un animal ou un homme.

\- Votre oncle m'a dit que vous étiez invalide ayant besoin d'un professeur, afin de poursuivre vos études. J'imagine que vous êtes un élève sérieux.

Derek se mit à rire. « Invalide » était le bon mot. Au sens où il ne valait plus rien, comme de la viande avariée.

\- Un invalide, hein. A-t-il précisé de quelle maladie je souffre ?

\- Non, répondit Deucalion en bougeant sur le divan. Souhaitez-vous en parler ?

Derek secoua la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir avant d'emménager ici. Je suis en parfaite santé. Seulement je suis un monstre.

L'aveugle sursauta en entendant le terme, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- C'est vrai, insista le plus jeune. Pour commencer, mon visage est couvert de poils comme ceux d'un chien. J'ai également des crocs et des griffes. Ce sont les mauvais côtés. L'atout, c'est que je guéris très rapidement. Une coupure ? Elle se referme immédiatement. Je pourrais être un superhéros, sauf que si jamais je tentais de sauver quelqu'un, cette personne mourrait d'un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ma tronche.

Il se tut. Deucalion n'avait pas réagi, les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il le voyait mieux que personne, comme s'il voyait celui qu'il était avant.

\- Vous avez terminé ? Finit par lâcher le précepteur.

C'était quoi ce ton ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort. Je suis aveugle, pas idiot. Vous ne me ferez pas marché. Votre oncle m'a laissé entendre que vous vouliez un prof. Si ce n'est pas le cas…

Il se leva.

\- Non ! Vous vous trompez. Je ne me moque pas de vous. Je dis la vérité. Prenez ma main.

Deucalion s'exécuta, reculant très vite la sienne après le contact de la fourrure.

\- C'est vôtre… Vous ne portez pas de gants ?

\- Non, persista Derek. Je n'en reviens pas que mon oncle ne vous a pas averti.

\- Il a soumis mon embauche à des conditions plutôt… étranges.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Un salaire mirobolant et l'usage d'une de ses cartes de crédit pour couvrir les dépenses. Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas protesté. Il a exigé que je m'installe ici. En contrepartie, je n'ai pas le droit de poser des questions sur son identité, ni sur les raisons de mon recrutement. Enfin, j'ai été contraint de signer un contrat dans lequel je ne divulguerais aucune information aux médias, et je ne rédigerais aucun livre. Etes-vous une star de cinéma ? Ou une célébrité ?

Derek éclata de rire.

\- Il ne vous a pas spécifié qu'il est ?

\- Juste qu'il est dans les affaires.

\- Et il pensait que je n'allais rien dire ?

\- Nous en reparlerons… enfin si souhaitais toujours que je travaille ici ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'adresse la parole depuis cinq ou six mois, hormis les médecins et la gouvernante.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. J'accepte le poste. L'idée d'être le prof d'une célébrité me rebutait à vrai dire, mais l'argent me sera bien utile, plaisanta le plus vieux.

Deucalion lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main, et cette fois Derek lui serra en retour.

\- Ravi de vous aider dans vos études, jeune homme.

\- Derek Hale, neveu de Peter Hale, se présenta-t-il très satisfait par l'expression choquée du précepteur. Vous avez bien parlé d'une carte de crédit tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

* * *

Au final, Derek et Deucalion avaient fini par se lier d'amitié au cours de la semaine suivante. Tout ça grâce à la carte de crédit de tonton. Ils avaient commencé par commander de nouveaux bouquins, des manuels scolaires, mais également des romans, avec les versions en braille pour Deucalion. Le regarder lire ainsi était plutôt cool. Ils avaient aussi acheté de nouveaux meubles. L'aveugle avait bien tenté de calmer les ardeurs dépensières de Derek, mais sans y mettre beaucoup de conviction.

Il lui avait confié l'histoire de Lydia et du maléfice « absurde » comme l'aveugle l'avait déclaré. « Les sorcières n'existent pas. Votre état relève surement d'une raison médicale » songea l'instituteur. Toutefois Derek ne put que lui répondre « Vous dites ça parce que vous ne me voyez pas. Sinon, vous vous mettriez à croire aux sorcières ».

La bête lui expliqua aussi comment il était supposé trouver le véritable amour afin de rompre le maléfice.

Deucalion lui recommanda différents livres pour enrichir la culture personnelle. Tel que Notre-Dame de Paris, un livre de plus de cinq cents pages. Il était plutôt sceptique au premier abord.

Il a lu. Les heures et les jours s'écoulèrent indéfiniment, alors il se mit à lire. Il aimait rester dans sa chambre, près de sa fenêtre. Il y demeura ainsi longtemps, alternant la lecture et l'observation des rares gens de passage.  
Il finit par clore l'ouvrage. Son oreille fut intriguée par le son de la porte d'entrée. Il avait entendu Deucalion rentrait de sa balade quotidienne. Mais il ne passa pas voir Derek.

\- Les vacances sont terminées Deucalion, espèce de flemmard ! Brailla-t-il dans la cage d'escalier.

Aucune réponse. Il monta le chercher. Personne à l'étage. Du coup, il resta hésitant. Mais où était-il passé ?

\- Derek ? C'est vous ?

Sa voix provenait du toit de l'immeuble. L'animal n'y avait jamais mis les pieds depuis son arrivée. C'était trop dangereux de se montrer dehors, au risque de dévoiler au grand jour son atroce apparence. C'était pour cette raison, qu'il avait gardé ses rideaux tirés. Le maudit grippa pour rejoindre son professeur. Il fut étonné parce ce qu'il vit.

Deucalion était cerné par des pots, des plantes, du terreau et des pelles. Le précepteur avait réussi à se faire coincer contre un mur par un immense sac de terre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Deucalion ! Cria-t-il en se retenant de rire. Vous vous verriez.

\- À juste titre ! Je n'y vois rien, espèce d'idiot, alors venez me donner un coup de main ! Rétorqua l'aveugle.

Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide. Alors Derek se précipita dehors. Il parvint à dégager Deucalion, de la terre se répandit partout, surtout sur lui.

\- Désolé, souffla la bête.

Ce dernier constata que son ami avait planté des rosiers un peu partout sur le toit. Dans des pots, dans l'ancien sol de béton recouvert de terreaux désormais, et le long des grillages. Des roses de différentes variétés de coloris, des rouges, des roses, des jaunes et puis des blanches. Ce qui fatalement, lui rappela comment s'était achevée la pire nuit de son existence. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir apercevoir les fleurs, cependant l'envie fut plus forte. Il fit un pas en avant et tendit le doigt pour en effleurer une. Il bondit. Une épine. Sa blessure cicatrisa aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ce soudain désir de jardiner ? Demanda Derek.

\- Parce que j'aime ça, j'aime le parfum des roses. C'est une raison suffisante pour vous ?

\- Je suppose que oui…, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Et puis j'en ai marre que vous broyez constamment du noir derrière vos rideaux. Je me suis dit qu'un jardin améliorerait votre sale caractère. Ainsi j'ai suivi votre conseil et j'ai dépensé l'argent de votre oncle.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné que je n'ouvrais jamais les rideaux ?

\- C'est donc la seule fois que vous voyez le soleil depuis… ?

\- Et vous pensez que planter des fleurs y changera quoi que ce soit ?

Il pointa l'un des rosiers.

-Quelle naïveté ! continua Derek en ricanant. On se croirait dans une de ces émissions superficielles « La vie de Derek Hale était vide et pitoyable. Mais le jour où on lui a offert des roses tout à basculer. » vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de beauté, répondit le précepteur d'une voix altruiste.

\- Que savez-vous de la beauté ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de distinguer ma monstruosité !

Un silence. Derek contracta ses poings.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle, révéla Deucalion. Ma grand-mère avait une roseraie et, plus jeune, elle m'a appris à m'en occuper. Elle est décédée quand j'ai eu quinze ans, et à cette époque je commençais à perdre la vue…

Le malaise de Derek se lisait sur son visage, meurtri par la peine de cette douloureuse histoire. Cet homme venait de lui confier l'un de ses souvenirs les plus sombres. À lui, le monstre.

\- Parce que ça été graduel ? S'étonna le maudit.

\- Certains perdaient leur virginité, moi je perdais peu à peu la vue, rit le trentenaire. Au début, j'ai cessé de voir la nuit. Puis j'ai perdu la vision périphérique, avec l'impression constante d'être dans tunnel. J'étais comme vous. Furieux, car cela me privait de baseball, un sport où je me débrouillais vraiment bien. Enfin, j'ai cessé de voir.

\- Ça ne vous a pas flanqué les jetons ?

\- Non.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les filles adorent les mecs fragiles, alors imaginez un peu mon cas. Mais merci de vous montrer si compatissant, mais inutile de jouer à la mère Teresa, railla le professeur en humant une rose rouge. Leurs parfums me rappellent ces années-là. Je les vois mentalement.

\- Je ne sens rien.

\- Alors fermez les yeux.

Derek obéit. Le précepteur le guida vers les fleurs.

\- Bien. Respirez maintenant.

La bête inhala. Deucalion avait raison. L'air était saturé de fragrances. Malheureusement, elles ravivèrent les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, et ce sentiment d'abandon. Son estomac se noua, et il recula.

\- Comment avez-vous choisi vos différentes roses ? demanda Derek en rouvrant les paupières.

\- Par magie, s'amusa l'aveugle.

Mais devant le silence pesant du monstre, il comprit que Derek n'avait pas saisi la blague.

\- Je les ai commandés en fonction de leur nom, puis j'ai croisé les doigts, reprit Deucalion. Lorsqu'ils m'ont livré, je leur ai attribué un code selon leur teinte.

\- Et de quelle couleur sont-elles, alors ?

\- Ce sont celles qui sont dans le pot orné d'un visage d'ange.

\- Mais de quelle couleur sont-elles ?

\- Blanches.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Les roses qui avaient réveillé un souvenir aussi fort pour le maudit, étaient blanches. Il se rappela des mots de Mélissa : « Les belles choses sont précieuses, quel que soit leur prix. Ceux qui sont incapables de les discerner ne seront jamais heureux. Je vous souhaite de l'être, monsieur Hale ». Il n'avait pas été sympa avec la gouvernante. Il s'en voulait un peu, elle l'avait prévenu mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Deucalion était aveugle, mais Derek se rendit compte qu'à l'époque lui aussi était aveuglé par sa beauté, son argent et sa popularité.

\- Deucalion… Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici pour… jardiner ? Hésita le maudit.

\- Bien entendu, Derek. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez vous ici, ajouta le professeur.

\- Merci.

* * *

Plus le temps passait, plus Derek perdait espoir d'être sauvé ou de trouver le grand amour. La rose ensorcelée fanait à vue d'œil. Toutefois il se remit à sa lecture journalière. Les intentions de Deucalion étaient claires, il essayait de le conditionner pour qu'il fournisse plus d'efforts. Ce qui fit sourire la bête. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme très malin. Ses anciens professeurs avaient affirmé le contraire, mettant ses mauvaises notes sur le compte d'un manque d'attention. C'était peut-être vrai, cependant. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si sa laideur l'incitait à développer ses capacités intellectuelles. Deucalion lui avait expliqué que les aveugles privilégiaient leurs sens tels que l'odorat, l'ouïe ou le toucher afin de compensaient leur cécité. Pouvait-il devenir plus intelligent pour contrebalancer son anomalie physique ?

Derek lisait le matin, et ils discutèrent ensuite. En général, Deucalion le convoquait vers onze heures.

Un samedi, le précepteur ne s'était pas manifesté de la matinée. Au début, le maudit ne s'en était pas aperçu, car il était plongé dans un passage important de son roman. Celui où Quasimodo sauve Esméralda de l'exécution puis l'emporte dans la cathédrale. Mais bien qu'il lui ait tiré les pattes du bourreau, la Bohémienne se fichait des sentiments du bossu. Il était trop moche. Rien de tel pour vous remonter le moral ! Entendant l'horloge sonnait midi, Derek descendit.

\- Debout Deucalion ! Vous n'êtes pas payé pour dormir, feignant ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Mélissa l'intercepta dans le salon.

\- Il n'est pas là, Derek. Il avait un rendez-vous très important chez le médecin. Il a dit que vous pourriez vous reposer aujourd'hui. Voyez ça comme des vacances.

\- Ma vie entière n'est que vastes vacances !

\- Il reviendra bientôt.

Ainsi, après déjeuner, il n'avait plus envie de lire. Il décida donc d'aller se connecter sur Internet. Il manquait terriblement d'espace, il se sentait comme un animal en cage. Le maudit avait envie de sortir, de découvrir le monde autour de lui. Voyager. Bien sûr il aurait pu utiliser le miroir de Lydia, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il rechercha des annonces de voyages, New York, Tokyo, Rome, Berlin, et Londres. Soudain, il se souvint de son roman. Notre-Dame de… Paris. La ville lumière, symbole de liberté, la ville de l'amour. Tant de nom pour qualifier la capitale Française. Ne serait-ce pas cool de la découvrir un jour ?

Derek traina des heures accrochées comme une moule à son rocher sur son ordinateur. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, alors autant en profiter. Il finit par tomber sur des sites de rencontres. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'élèves de son ancien lycée qui draguaient via Internet. Il rencontrerait peut-être une fille de cette manière, l'amènerait à tomber amoureuse de lui au fil de leurs échanges, quitte à lui expliquer plus tard sa monstruosité. Bref, il traquait les nanas. Il s'inscrit au site nommait MYSTIQUE.

À l'époque, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de ce genre de site pour ça. C'était inutile avant. Il ajouta alors quelques photos et descriptions de son ancien physique, il répondit au questionnaire. Citant ses divers intérêts (le basket-ball), son film préféré (Orgueil et Préjugés, film qu'Erica lui avait montré, et dont il avait détesté du début à la fin. Mais il savait que les filles étaient accros à ce genre de romance à l'eau de rose), ses héros (son oncle, naturellement pour une pointe de sensibilité). À la question « qui aimeriez-vous rencontrer ? » il écrivit : « le grand amour ». Ça c'était la vérité. Ensuite il se mit en chasse. Il cliqua sur la tranche d'âge 18-20 ans. De toute façon tout le monde mentait à ce sujet. Plus d'une centaine de profils divers et variétés. Il appuya sur certains. Un bon nombre s'étaient révélés être des portails sur des sites pornos payants. Du coup, il s'efforça d'éviter les descriptifs comportant le mot « érotique » et il finit par tomber sur une fille qui lui paraissait normale. Son pseudo était Timidoudou69, ce qui contredisait complètement son profil :

 _Des filles comme moi, il n'y en a pas. Je crois que personne ne me ressemble, 1m62, blonde, yeux bleus. Regarde mes photos. J'adore danser et passer du temps avec mes amis. J'aime les gens authentiques, et je prends des cours d'art dramatique à l'université de Californie pour devenir actrice. Je suis pleine de joie de vivre… et blablabla._

Intéressé et curieux, Derek consulta le miroir de Lydia.

\- Montre-moi Timidoudou69, lui ordonna-t-il.

L'image s'arrêta sur une salle de classe et plus précisément sur une gamine. Clairement, elle devait n'avoir pas plus de douze ou treize ans. Il referma la page du site et s'avachit sur son fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment. Il avait vu véritablement n'importe qui sur ce site de rencontres en disant être de son âge. Des femmes accomplies, des vieux schnocks, des gamines, et même un flic. Derek pria pour que le policier ne se pointe jamais chez lui. Déprimé par ses recherches infructueuses, il sentit le besoin de s'occuper l'esprit par autre chose. Le miroir toujours dans sa main, le maudit murmura :

\- je veux revoir Stil…

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le miroir afficha le visage de Lydia. Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas encore elle !

\- Ça ne marchera pas, tu sais, lança la sorcière.

Derek se mit à rougir violemment. Quoi ? Il ne faisait rien de mal en regardant Stilinski lire. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, d'abord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Lydia ?

\- Je te libère de tes illusions. Ce n'est pas sur Internet que tu trouveras le grand amour.

La bête se bloqua. Alors elle ne parlait pas de « capuche rouge ». Ouf…

\- Pourquoi pas ? D'accord, certaines nanas sont tarées, mais elles ne peuvent pas toutes être comme ça. J'essaye seulement de trouver une fille.

\- Une fille ?

\- Une fille.

\- Une fille ?

\- Oui une fille ! Je ne veux pas me taper un lapin ou un renard, nom d'un chien ! Je ne suis pas zoophile !

\- OK, OK j'ai compris, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ne tombe pas amoureux d'un ordinateur. Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

\- Les gens passent leur temps à se rencontrer sur ce genre de site. Il y en a même qui se marient.

\- Établir une relation uniquement sur Internet et se convaincre qu'on aime à trente États de distance est une chose. Mais nouer des liens, voir la personne et s'en éprendre, c'en est une autre.

\- Quelle différence ? Je croyais que l'apparence ne comptait pas pour toi. Sur Internet, tout repose sur la personnalité. En fait… tu es furax. Oui c'est ça ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner la malédiction, et de trouver une fille qui ne partira pas en courant à cause de ton maléfice.

\- Mais non imbécile. Je t'ai jeté un sort pour te donner une leçon. Si ça marche tant mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu te plantes, j'essaye de t'aider. Mais ça, c'est voué à l'échec.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de te voiler la face. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Ton profil est un tissu de mensonges.

\- Tu l'as lu ? C'est illég…

\- « J'adore aller en soirée avec mes amis… »

\- Arrête ! Rugit-il.

\- « Mon oncle et moi sommes vraiment une famille soudée… »

\- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !

Il se boucha les oreilles, mais les paroles de la sorcière résonnaient toujours, moqueuses. Il eut envie de briser l'ordi, le miroir, tout. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il avait juste essayé d'aborder une fille qui serait capable de l'aimer et de rompre le maléfice. Sa démarche était vaine, était-il capable d'aimer quelqu'un en retour ? S'il ne pouvait pas rencontrer une personne en ligne, comment devait-il faire ?

\- Tu comprends, Derek ? On ne choisit pas toujours la personne dont on tombe sous le charme…

Il détourna les yeux, refusant de lui répondre. Le maudit ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de la grosse boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Derek ? Insista Lydia.

\- Pigé ! Brailla-t-il. Et maintenant je fais comment selon toi ?

La sorcière élargit son sourire malicieux.

\- Et bien pour commencer, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Un jour comme tous les autres jours de merde où je passe mon temps à me faire chier dans ce loft sans espoir.

\- Non aujourd'hui est un jour spécial… Ce soir tu vas sortir, Derek.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Parce que c'est Halloween !

* * *

Hum, une fête ? Peut-être la prochaine apparition d'un personnage très attendu.

Bon, j'espère comme même que vous appréciez ce chapitre très centré sur les états d'âme et l'évolution de Derek. Il mérite d'en baver un peu.

Je vous souhaite une chouette semaine et à plus pour le prochain chapitre !

Câlins, lapins et ce qu'il vous plaira !


	6. Chapitre 6 : La vérité sur Halloween

Coucou tout le monde !

Pardonnez-moi pour ce petit retard... Mais me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'avais vraiment hâte de le poster. Bon je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous poursuivez toujours cette histoire. Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews que j'aime tant ! Je sais, je le dis souvent mais tant pis je vous le redis quand même.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Shawn Mendes – Life of The Party, Rudimental feat. Ed Sheeran – Lay It All On me, et The Fray – Don't Let Me Go.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : la vérité sur Halloween.

« On confond facilement l'amour de la vérité et l'amour de sa propre vérité, c'est-à-dire l'amour-propre, réducteur de vérité. » De Pierre Dehaye - Naître est une longue patience.

Il était conscient que les jours lui étaient comptés. Pourtant, il avait complètement oublié celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, le maudit savait qu'il pouvait sortir sans crainte. Aujourd'hui était le seul jour de l'année où personne ne sursauterait en sa présence.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui était Halloween.

Il avait toujours adoré cette fête. Surtout depuis ses huit ans, la fois où accompagné de sa sœur Laura, il avait bombardé d'œufs la porte d'un vieillard. Parce qu'il avait refusé de lui offrir des bonbons. Sa sœur et lui s'en étaient tirés sans dommage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait au moins une centaine de gamins déguisés en Batman à Beacon Hills.

Ce soir, pour la première, tout pourrait être « normal ». Il n'envisageait pas vraiment de rencontrer une nana susceptible de le délivrer du maléfice. Non, il voulait juste adresser la parole à n'importe quel individu qu'il croiserait. Même si ce n'était que pour une seule nuit. Redevenir humain.

Bon c'est vrai, il devait avouer qu'il avait bien un plan derrière la tête. S'il était possible qu'il rencontre Érica ce soir, il en serait ravi. Pourquoi elle ? Eh bien, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait lors du bal du printemps. Alors peut-être qu'elle l'aimerait encore malgré son apparence, et les quatre ou cinq mois de silence radio de sa part et la honte qu'il lui avait foutue au bal, et… Bon OK vous voyez le genre.

Son oncle avait eu la « gentillesse » de lui laisser la Camaro. Enfin prêt, Derek grippa abord de son fidèle carrosse pour la soirée. C'était sans doute sa dernière chance de rompre le maléfice et de trouver par hasard le grand amour.

Il se gara près de son ancien lycée qui avait organisé une réception pour l'occasion. Dans le gymnase aux éclairages tamisés, les élèves dansaient. Certains étaient en bande, et d'autres seuls. À l'extérieur, une fille vendait des tickets, sans vérifier les identités. Bref, c'était l'idéal pour se taper l'incruste discrètement. Quand la jeune demoiselle lui tendit le ticket payé, elle le lorgna.

\- Chouette costume.

Derek surveillait les arrivants. Il repéra, les groupes habituels, les pom-poms girls, les écolos, les politiciens précoces, et la masse de ceux qui allaient au lycée rien que pour être brutalisés. Et il y avait aussi les originaux qui n'appartenaient à aucun groupe. Il les observa longtemps.

\- Hé, je te parle ! J'aime vraiment ton déguisement, l'interpela la jeune fille aux tickets.

Elle avait l'air sympathique. Mais Derek savait pertinemment qu'il ne ressentirait aucune attirance pour elle.

\- Oh merci le tien aussi est cool, mentit-il.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas son costume de sorcière.

Quelques mois auparavant, il l'aurait envoyé bouler méchamment. Désormais, parler à la première venue l'enthousiasmait. Mais il resta platonique. Il prit son ticket, et se faufila dans le gymnase. Il traversa la piste de danse. À chaque pas il entendait les messes basses des élèves « Il est vraiment horrible son costume. », « Meilleur costume d'Halloween. », « Vraiment affreux. », ou « Abominable. ». Derek se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise comme pris au piège. Ces gens le jugeaient sur son apparence. Il était gêné par son propre physique ingrat. Aucune fille ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrait son effroyable visage. Le maudit s'en voulait d'agir ainsi. Lui qui avait été élu prince, n'était dorénavant qu'un banni recherchant l'amour. Le cœur en peine, Derek finit par se diriger en direction des boissons. La serveuse écarquilla les yeux en le voyant arriver. Était-il laid à ce point ? Il prit un verre et s'éloigna de la foule pour mieux suivre la fête. Il se savait trop lâche pour se fondre dans la masse. Alors il resta caché.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent, et l'espoir qu'il portait pour cette soirée s'effritait peu à peu. Quand tout à coup, il entendit des rires familiers. Celui d'Érica, il en était persuadé. Le cœur battant, il s'avança pour rejoindre les gloussements de la jeune femme. Enfin lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se stoppa net. Elle était là, juste à quelques mètres, habillé en infirmière plutôt sexy. Cependant, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme.

\- Erica ! l'appela Derek pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas fait erreur sur la personne.

Pourtant la blonde sursauta et se retourna aussi sec. La bête confuse et honteuse se cacha derrière les draperies du décor du gymnase. Une nouvelle fois, ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Erica avait tourné la page. Discrètement, il ne put s'empêcher de les espionner. Son visage se déforma de plus belle en reconnaissant le nouveau petit ami de son ex. Boyd. Tous les deux enlaçaient comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Son meilleur ami et son ex-copine étaient ensemble. Le cœur de Derek se resserra. Le sentiment d'amertume s'intensifia. La jalousie s'emporta. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu Boyd ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appelait.

\- Mais non, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai cru reconnaitre la voix de Derek, insista-t-elle.

Ce dernier se cachait encore davantage après l'entente de son nom.

\- Hein, Derek ? Ce cher bon vieux Derek.

\- Tu te rends compte, on n'a même pas pris de ses nouvelles. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il est parti dans un pensionnat ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Il ne devait pas nous trouver assez bien pour lui, hein ?

La bête les scruta attentivement, surtout Boyd, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne sa défense.

\- Venant de lui ça ne serait pas étonnant, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il ne se prenait pas pour de la merde, avec son oncle qui est le boss d'une multinational.

\- Ouais tu as raison. Je suis contente qu'il se soit tiré. Tu vois je me sens bien maintenant. J'avais toujours l'impression que je devais être cruelle avec les autres pour lui plaire.

\- Aller arrête de parler de lui, OK ? chuchota Boyd avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur séance de tripotage.

Derek se détourna. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient en feu. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Ses amis n'étaient que du vent dans sa vie. De la simple et pure hypocrisie. Que diraient tous ces gens s'ils le voyaient dans cet état ? Eux, qui le détestaient déjà quand il avait sa belle apparence. Le monde se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Lydia avait raison. À propos de tout. Sa vue s'embruma.

La vérité était parfois dure à accepter.

* * *

Ne trouvant plus sa place nulle part, le monstre se décida donc à quitter la fête. Malheureusement, dans un mouvement trop brusque, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Oh merde, désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu, se justifia Derek.

\- Euh non c'est moi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir espionné en train d'espionner.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire. Au moment où il releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, son cœur rata un battement. « Capuche rouge ! ». Subitement, le monstre sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. C'était plutôt ironique en y repensant. Il se remémora toutes les heures qu'il avait passées à l'observer dans sa chambre impunément. Et aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se trouvait là, sous ses yeux ébahis. Ce mec venait de lui avouer qu'il le matait sans la moindre trace de honte.

\- Tu m'espionnais ? l'interrogea le maudit. Et depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh je ne sais plus trop… depuis que tu es arrivé ici sans doute, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum, je vois.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux.

\- C'est triste tu ne trouves pas ? relança Stilinski en se tournant vers Boyd et Érica.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- De voir une histoire d'amour se brisait sous ses yeux.

\- Ah… Ouais, elle était en couple avec un autre mec je crois, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Stiles avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Mais où sont passées les histoires romantiques et chevaleresques, celles des déclarations, des poèmes ou des lettres d'amour écrites à la main, celles à l'eau de roses ? souffla-t-il en se languissant.

Tout cela n'arrangeait pas les rougeurs qu'arborait le visage de Derek.

\- Tu le connaissais toi, ce type ? questionna la bête devenue curieuse.

\- Derek Hale ? soupira le jeune homme.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gars connaissait son nom ? Baffe intérieure ! Il se souvint qu'à une époque, il avait été populaire et donc connu de tous. Mais peut-être que « capuche rouge » l'appréciait au fond ?

\- Un vrai petit connard ! poursuivit Stiles avant de finir son verre cul sec.

 _Vlan !_ Derek s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et se cogna contre un poteau. Ce mec était vraiment trop sincère ! Seulement, il avait vu juste. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était comporté comme un monstre égocentrique. Une belle ordure de première…

\- Mais tu sais quoi…, continua l'humain. Ils se trompent. Tu veux que je te dise qui il était ce mec ?

La bête redressa la tête pour mieux saisir le sens de ses mots.

\- Il se plantait souvent, mais je le respectais. Personnellement… ce type me faisait totalement planer, développa le fils du shérif en regardant son verre vide. Au moins autant que ce super-cocktail vodka maison, termina Stiles en soulevant son gobelet.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un verre d'alcool ? Quand soudain le maudit percuta.

\- Tu viens de te bourrer ?!

\- Ouaip ! Et tu sais quoi, je me fous royalement de ce que pensent les autres ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire v…

La patte de la bête se plaqua contre la bouche de Stilinski, pour l'empêchait de finir sa phrase.

\- Chut ! ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? grogna Derek avant de retirer sa main en voyant le visage surpris du garçon.

\- Toi tu t'en fiches, hein ? Ton costume est tellement classe. On sait toute suite que tu es… genre un loup-garou. Mais moi, regarde-moi !

Le maudit le jaugea de haut en bas. Stiles était recouvert de quelques bandages sur le visage mais on le reconnaissait au premier coup d'œil. Il portait une vieille veste en cuir, et des grosses bottines. On aurait dit le retour de la momie en version plutôt alléchante. Euh non ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire !

\- Personne, je dis bien personne, s'esclaffa-t-il en levant l'index, n'a été capable de reconnaitre mon déguisement ! Ils m'ont tous sorti la momie ! J'ai une tête à être déguisé en momie ? Je me suis troué le cul pour rien ! Je suis le Nogitsune, nom de Dieu ! Un esprit démoniaque, rusé, et intelligent ! Mais aucun n'a reconnu le costume, lâcha Stiles boudeur.

Les joies et les méandres de l'alcool, soupira Derek. Le jeune homme était complètement saoul et faisait véritablement peine voir dans cet état.

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, intervenu le maudit.

Stiles commençait à tanguer, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre. Le regard vide, ses jambes lâchèrent brusquement. Il finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier le rattrapa in extrémiste de la chute.

\- Tu vas bien ? l'interrogea la bête inquiète.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? murmura l'humain les yeux mi-clos.

\- Hein… Quoi ?

C'était quoi cette question ?! Bien sûr qu'il le trouvait attirant, il ne comprenait même pas comment ce mec était toujours célibataire. Il aurait pu lui dire, lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Mais il avait beaucoup trop d'amour-propre pour déballer la vérité. Était-ce logique d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment ? Il était encore persuadé il y a quelques mois d'être un pur hétéro. Son manque cruel d'amour le poussait-il à ressentir ce genre de chose pour un homme désormais ? Derek n'avait plus aucune certitude, pourtant tout semblait si différent lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Cependant, il s'interdit de penser au jeune homme de cette façon. Tout simplement, parce qu'il ne rechercherait jamais à lui plaire, ni à le faire souffrir. Il aurait voulu mieux le connaitre, peut-être même devenir ami. Quand il voyait Stiles si fragile dans ses bras, il savait. Il voulait le protéger.

\- Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonna Stilinski.

\- Tu veux quelques choses, de l'eau, de l'aspirine ou aller dehors prendre l'air ? S'affola le maudit.

Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une solution, l'humain tenta de se détacher de l'emprise de la bête.

\- Wow ! Tu fais quoi là au juste ? demanda Derek.

\- Je crois que je vais vo…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'il se mit à vomir inexorablement sur les chaussures préférées du monstre. Sur le coup, Derek aurait pu le tuer sur le champ pour avoir osé pourrir sa paire de pompes favorites. Il aurait aussi pu l'abandonner dans ce piètre état comme un moins que rien mais… Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

\- Je… Je suis tellement désolé, je te demande pardon… Je te les rembourserai, s'excusa le jeune homme entre deux hauts le cœur, pendant que Derek quittait ses chaussures hors de prix.

Comment faisait-il pour s'excuser autant ? Derek n'en revenait pas. Même ainsi, la bête le trouvait captivant. Stiles accroupit au sol, les larmes aux yeux et les cheveux en bataille, il avait tout de l'objet de damnation. Égoïstement, Derek ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit l'humain de la sorte. Soudain portait par son instinct, la bête attrapa l'adolescent à terre. Ils se transpercèrent du regard.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, lui pria Stiles.

\- OK, ne bouge pas alors.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour confirmer leur accord. Derek souleva le malheureux et le porta dans ses bras. La joue du fils du shérif glissa contre la poitrine de la bête. Le son de ses battements de cœur l'apaisa comme par magie. Le monstre effaça ses incertitudes, il n'avait plus honte de quoi que ce soit. Tant pis pour son ego !

À quoi bon faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était plus ?

Alors il n'hésita pas une seconde à traverser la piste de danse en bousculant les autres élèves sur son passage. Même le fait qu'il portait Stiles telle une princesse de conte de fées ne le gênait plus. Parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance à cette heure. Seul l'état de « capuche rouge » lui préoccupait l'esprit. Parce que c'était en partie grâce à lui que Derek avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Une chance de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

* * *

Une fois sortit du gymnase, Derek s'empressa de rejoindre sa fidèle Camaro sur le parking. Encombré par le corps du fils du shérif, le maudit n'avait aucun moyen d'attraper ses clés, ni d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Quant à Stiles, il semblait apaisé dans les bras de son sauveur, atténuant sa migraine et sa nausée. Même s'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un inconnu, qui n'avait rien du prince charmant. Mais il était évident que Stiles pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils étaient deux étrangers, mais en vomissant sur ses chaussures il sentait que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il le savait.

Tout à coup un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme, la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait se dissiper pour laisser place à la fraicheur de la nuit. Il semblait que la bête est décidée de le déposer à terre. Le crâne encore embrumait par l'alcool, Stiles paraissait avoir des difficultés à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout deux minutes, le temps que j'ouvre la portière ? demanda Derek en sortant ses clés de son jean.

Le garçon hocha la tête, or il était incertain au sujet de ses capacités physiques actuelles. Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sous peine de rendre l'âme. Les membres lourds, il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il parvint tout de même à s'agripper à la veste Derek, dans l'espoir de ne pas passer une nouvelle fois pour un crétin devant son bienfaiteur. Le seul mot passant dans son esprit pour se qualifier n'était autre que : pitoyable. Il aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou de souris, au lieu de passer pour un alcoolique anonyme du samedi soir.

Surpris par ce soudain contact, Derek fit volte-face pour s'assurer de la santé de son protégé. Avoir son état, il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps dans ces conditions. Alors il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'accès côté passager.

\- Aller grimpe, sollicita le maudit.

Devant le manque de réactions de l'adolescent, Derek l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa à l'intérieur de sa Camaro. Finalement assit sur le siège de l'automobile, Stiles paraissait à moitié conscient. Il n'avait plus la force, ni le courage d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Alors ce fut Derek qui s'en chargea à sa place. Ce retrouvant face à cette soudaine proximité, Stiles était enivré par la fragrance de l'eau de Cologne du maudit. Sa respiration devint soudain saccadée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une part de lui voulait retirer le masque de son sauveur, et de l'autre il trouvait ça plutôt excitant de ne pas connaitre l'identité de ce dernier. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ça pour un inconnu ?

Lorsque Derek releva la tête pour l'examiner, il s'aperçut que leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il sentit le souffle de capuche rouge s'emballait, quant au sien n'en parlons même pas. L'image que lui offrait le garçon inciter presque au viol. Le jeune homme mordillait ses lèvres charnues, la tête un peu en arrière exhibant sa gorge nue et laiteuse. Il haletait de manière décousue. Avant sa transformation, Derek était sorti avec une multitude de filles assez agréable à regarder, elles se jetaient toutes à ses pieds et il n'avait plus que l'embarras du choix. Il avait couché avec nombreuses d'entre elles, des mannequins, des filles populaires comme Érica, des cheerleaders, etc.… Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir et un magnétisme comparable avec quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait admettre qu'à cet instant, le fils du shérif était très… sexy. Il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre d'attirance pour qui que ce soit, ni envers une femme et encore moins pour un homme. Putain ! Ce mec le rendait complètement dingue !

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à divaguer ainsi, mais Stilinski ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se calmer. Alors, la bête posa sa patte sur le cœur de l'hyperactif. Une décharge électrique le surprit lors du contact. La sensation était semblable à celle d'une entaille avec une épine de rose. Sur le coup cela faisait mal, mais ensuite on devenait subitement captiver devant la beauté de la fleur.

\- Calmes toi et respires plus lentement, murmura Derek d'une voix suave.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut que pour réponse un gémissant du garçon. Bon sang, il ne rêvait pas. Il était parvenu à l'instant à faire gémir Stilinski. La température commença à gripper de manière alarmante dans la Camaro. Mais se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il lui produisait ?

La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable.

« _On ne choisit pas toujours la personne dont on tombe sous le charme… »_

Les paroles de Lydia résonnaient dans son crâne. Il s'offusqua brutalement. Mais quel genre de maléfice cette sorcière lui avait-elle jeté ? Elle détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle l'avait rendu laid, insociable, complexé et maintenant attiré par un mec qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. S'amusait-elle à contrôler sa vie ? Était-ce sa vengeance ? Il secoua la tête, il refusait d'y croire. Non, son soudain intérêt pour « capuche rouge » devait avoir une raison rationnelle. Premièrement, lui aussi avait bu durant la soirée. Deuxièmement, son plan était tombé à l'eau, aucune fille ne l'avait dragué. Troisièmement, son ego en avait pris un coup en voyant son ancien meilleur pote avec son ex… Et finalement, Stiles fut encore l'unique personne à lui donner une seconde chance. Il déboulait toujours dans sa vie lorsque tous semblaient ravagés, ou dans les plus sombres moments de sa pitoyable existence. Comme un ange tombait sur sa route. Comme pour lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il avait peut-être au plus profond de son âme une once de bonté. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre repoussant.

Au final, Derek finit par se reculer pour laisser plus d'espace au fils du shérif. Il referma la portière et se dirigea côté conducteur. Il se glissa dans sa voiture, alluma le moteur après un dernier coup d'œil vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était assoupi en un rien de temps, le visage serein.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier, Derek se gara devant la maison du passager. Par chance, il n'y avait pas la voiture du shérif, ni de lumière allumait à l'intérieur. Stiles dormait toujours profondément, et semblait même avoir un léger filé de bave qui coulait entre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à le ramener chez lui sans encombre. Heureusement.

Le maudit sortit Stiles de la voiture délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Derek s'abaissa légèrement et fit gripper le brun sur son dos. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour du cou de la bête sans pour autant l'étouffer. Stiles cala son visage entre l'épaule et la nuque de son sauveur. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche comme pour exprimer une certaine satisfaction. En revanche, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'écoute de ce nouveau son. Son corps frissonna quand il fût chatouillé par les mèches vagabondes du jeune homme. Sentant que l'hyperactif glissait peu à peu, il lui agrippa les cuisses pour le soulever de façon à le positionner correctement. Un pas après l'autre, il se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée. Mais une fois arrivait sur le perron, Derek se baffa mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail. Ce tout petit et simple détail ?

\- Merde. Où sont les clés ? chuchota-t-il en se sentant terriblement stupide.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de restait planter là avec le fils du shérif sur le dos toute la nuit.

C'est alors que les paupières de Stiles s'ouvrirent sommairement. Il ne savait même plus s'il nageait en plein rêve ou non. Il ne comprenait pas toute la situation, mais il se trouvait coller à un inconnu juste devant sa porte d'entrée. Était-il en train de faire un câlin ? Probablement que non. Il comprit facilement ce qu'attendait l'autre.

\- La clé est dans la poche de mon jean… ou pas, marmonna Stiles encore dans les vapes.

Derek fut surpris de sentir le souffle tiède du garçon taquinait son oreille.

\- Okay, répondit le maudit pour le moins troublé.

Il fouilla dans les poches du pantalon de l'hyperactif, jusqu'à rencontrer la fraicheur du métal dans l'une d'entre elles. Il les attrapa d'une main et de l'autre il serrait davantage son emprise sur la cuisse du garçon pour éviter une éventuelle chute. Malgré les complications, il parvint à s'introduire chez les Stilinski. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Après avoir passé des heures entières à observer la vie de Stiles, Derek commençait à connaitre la maison. Il n'eut donc aucun souci pour trouver l'escalier qui conduisait à la chambre du jeune homme. Il gravit les marches sans difficulté.

Cependant dès qu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles, il hésita. Combien de fois l'avait-il espionné dans celle-ci ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

Ainsi, il entra dans la pièce sans un mot. La chambre était telle que l'avait dévoilée la glace par le passé. Encombré de livres, de vêtements mal ranger, et autres jeux vidéo. Cette fois, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du miroir. La sensation était agréable, lui procurant presque la satisfaction de faire partie de la vie de Stilinski.

Malheureusement le conte se terminait ici.

Il déposa délicatement Stiles sur son lit. Le maudit ramena la couverture sur le corps du garçon dormant paisiblement. L'insouciance qui se dégageait de lui ensorcelait définitivement Derek. Pourtant ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi. La tristesse sur son visage en était la principale preuve.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Un monstre au cœur de pierre. Incapable de recevoir ou encore d'offrir de l'amour en retour. Il était tout simplement inapte à aimer un jour. Parce que personne n'aimait le méchant de l'histoire.

Stiles fronça tout à coup ses sourcils, puis remua ses lèvres. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt ? Sans doute, comme la rose qu'il lui avait offerte. À première vue, Stiles semblait banal. Mais lorsque l'on prenait le temps de l'observer, on pouvait voir à quel point il était plus intelligent, courageux et respectueux que tous les gens que Derek avait côtoyés auparavant. La bête n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi belle que le jeune homme. Il se détourna, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit objet lui tape à l'œil. Sa respiration se coupa. Une nouvelle lueur traversa le regard du maudit. Sur la table de chevet, une rose. Pas n'importe laquelle, sa rose, celle du bal, le symbole de son unique acte de bonté. Stiles avait donc gardé la broche pendant tout ce temps, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il finit par esquisser un fin sourire malgré ses crocs.

La tentation devenait de plus en plus intense. Derek mourrait d'envie de le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois avant de retourner dans son donjon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas là, maintenant, il le regretterait. Il s'avança plus près du jeune homme. Ce dernier ressemblait à cette rose blanche dans son jardin, la bête avait été subjuguer par tant d'éclat, mais lors du contact il s'était blessé avec une épine. Mais il avait réussi à cicatriser, et c'était une raison valable pour réessayer à nouveau. Du revers de la main, il lui caressa délicatement la joue parsemée de grains de beauté. Puis il passa son pouce sur les lèvres écarlates du jeune homme. Il sentait sa chair s'enflammait sous sa peau après chaque geste. Quand soudain, l'hyperactif se mit à gigoter dans son lit, en attrapant plus fermement son oreiller.

Derek retint son souffle, de peur de réveiller Stiles et de passer pour un pervers. Son estomac se noua, il avait peur d'éventuelles représailles.

Finalement, la bête avait tenu sa promesse et il l'avait ramené sans rien n'attendre en retour. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Alors sans se retourner, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et disparu dans cette bouleversante nuit d'Halloween.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en certain(e) !

Bon, à partir de ce chapitre vous aurez droit à votre dose de Sterek.

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et/ou de bonnes vacances !

Je posterai le prochain chapitre pour Noël ! Une sorte de petit cadeau à ma façon. Je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et petits lutins !


	7. Chapitre 7 : A chaque épine une menace

Hohoho Joyeux Noel à toutes et à tous !

Comme promis je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie de continuer à lire cette histoire et d'être fidèle au poste, je vous adore !  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews et je m'en excuse... Mais je vous répondrez ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je mets un peu trop de point d'exclamation... Mais c'est Noël, je suis contente !

Playlist : Down - Jason Walker et Hurts – Somebody to die for

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : A chaque épine, une menace.

« J'étais là pour conquérir tes regards. Je sus que je t'aimais d'un amour absolu, bien au-delà des souffrances, des peurs et des attentes, bien au-dessus des lois de l'amour. Je sus que je t'aimais parce que, dans l'heure qui suivit notre rencontre, j'acceptai de te perdre. » de Clara Dupont-Monod - La folie du roi Marc.

Prenant un pétale sur sa table, il le jeta par la fenêtre et il le regarda tomber. Plus que six mois. Depuis la nuit d'Halloween, il n'avait parlé qu'à Deucalion et à Mélissa. Il n'était pas ressorti. Sauf lorsqu'il était dans son jardin sur le toit.

Un soir autour de la table de la salle à manger, lui et Deucalion patientaient tranquillement pour la suite du merveilleux repas de Mélissa. Sans un mot, Derek regarda l'aveugle attraper le pichet d'eau. Deucalion commença à se servir et à verser le contenue dans son verre. Ainsi, il laissa l'eau couler et couler, tandis que la bête hésitait entre le laisser faire de peur de le vexer, ou de l'empêcher de foutre de l'eau partout sur la nappe. L'aveugle s'arrêta, ce qui calma le maudit. Mais aussitôt, Deucalion reprit le pichet et le ramena au-dessus de son verre déjà bien rempli. Le trentenaire en versa quelques gouttes, se stoppa, puis fit signe de reprendre. Instinctivement, Derek attrapa le bras du précepteur pour mettre fin au cauchemar.

Cependant la seule réaction de Deucalion fut d'éclater de rire. Ce qui exaspéra d'avantage Derek. Oui, l'aveugle venait se foutre allègrement de sa gueule.

\- Mais quel abruti, marmonna le maudit entre un sourire.

\- Tu as le sens de l'humour d'un vieux loup grincheux, rigola le professeur fier de sa blague.

Ils rirent tous les deux comme deux gosses jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mélissa avec un gâteau dans les mains. Puis elle s'installa à son tour.

\- Hum, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un rentrait discrètement l'autre soir, Derek où étais-tu allé ? Demanda Deucalion en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Merde choper !

\- Est-ce que le seul truc sympa quand on n'a pas de parents, c'est de pas en avoir justement ? Renchérit le maudit. Alors lâche-moi les baskets.

L'aveugle leva une main en l'air en signe de paix.

\- Tu sais depuis notre dernière discussion… J'ai pas mal réfléchi et… Tu ne voudrais pas subir une opération . Parce que j'ai vu pas mal de médecins, enchaina Derek.

\- Il faudrait un miracle, sourit Deucalion. Mais c'est gentil.

\- Où êtes-vous allé la nuit dernière ? Reprit Mélissa en ne perdant pas le nord.

Il hésita encore un instant en regardant son assiette.

\- J'ai revu ce mec…

\- ça me fais plaisir pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Pourtant Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort de se réjouir.

\- Il ne sait même pas qui je suis réellement…, expliqua-t-il.

\- Un pas à la fois, intervenu Deucalion. Tu pourrais commencer par lui dire « Salut, ça va ?», déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement sensuelle.

\- Si tu n'étais pas complètement miro, tu comprendrais que je ne peux pas venir lui dire « Salut, ça va ? », asséna Derek d'une voix cassante.

Mais le sourire de Deucalion ne fit que s'allonger davantage sur son visage. Il bondit de son siège.

\- Un pas à la fois ! Répéta le non-voyant. Allons sur le toit !

La bête ne put que suivre l'aveugle. Quand ils arrivèrent, Deucalion attrapa une balle et une batte de baseball.

\- Tu es prêt ? l'interrogea Deucalion grand sourire.

\- À quoi ?

Le précepteur lança la balle en l'air et d'un coup net et assuré, il shoota en plein dans le mille grâce à sa batte de baseball qui propulsa l'objet à quelques centaines de mètres au loin.

\- Salut ça va ! S'écria l'aveugle hilare.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Comment tu as fait ça !

\- Un peu d'entrainement. Aller à ton tour.

Derek n'a su jamais combien de temps ils étaient restés sur ce toit à shooter dans des balles, mais une chose était sûre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de faire autant le con avec son immature de professeur.

Le lendemain de la soirée, il avait confié à Deucalion qu'il souhaitait construire une serre. Derek n'avait jamais rien bâti de ses propres mains. Mais maintenant, il se sentait capable de n'importe quoi. Même de décrocher la Lune s'il en avait la possibilité. Il voulait absolument créer un abri pour les rosiers, un moyen de les protéger. Il avait fini par les aimer. Ces rosiers étaient devenus toute sa vie. Chaque fois qu'il fermait ses paupières, il se revoyait ce soir-là près de Stiles et sa broche. Il passa près d'un mois à réaliser sa serre et il était fier du résultat final.

Il adorait cette sensation, il assumait qui il était réellement. Même les épines ne le dérangeaient pas. Toutes les créatures avaient besoin de se défendre face à une menace, n'est-ce pas . Il avait renoncé aux jeux vidéo, cessé d'espionner n'importe qui dans son miroir, puisqu'une seule l'intéressait désormais. Il n'ouvrait plus ses fenêtres et ne regardait plus dehors. La vie de Derek Hale se résumait à la construction de sa serre, sa lecture, et l'observation de Stiles. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait défendre à ce jour.

Un matin, alors qu'il était encore dans son jardin, Mélissa entra.

\- Je pensais bien vous trouver ici, sourit-elle.

Elle tenait un balai et entreprit de ramasser les feuilles mortes.

\- Non, laissez-moi faire. J'aime ça, lâcha Derek.

\- Oui mais maintenant que vous passez votre temps dehors, je n'ai plus rien à nettoyer.

\- Vous me faites mes repas, les courses, lavez mon linge. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie.

\- Vous avez cessé de vivre.

Il ne fit pas cas de la remarque et cueillit une rose blanche.

\- Vous m'aviez dit une fois que vous aviez peur pour moi. Sur le moment je ne comprenais le sens de vos paroles. Mais maintenant c'est clair. Vous craignez que je ne comprenne pas le sens de la beauté.

Derek lui tendit la rose.

\- Ce même soir, enchaina-t-il, il y avait ce mec au bal. Je lui ai offert une rose. Il était aux anges. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi une stupide rose à laquelle il manquait des pétales lui faisait autant plaisir. À présent, je sais. Depuis que la beauté a disparu de mon existence, j'en ai besoin pour survivre. Cette fleur parfaite, j'en ai besoin pour avoir un ancrage, pour remplacer la beauté que j'ai perdue. Ce mec est ainsi, lui aussi.

\- Mais… Si vous ressentez ça pour lui… Vous n'allez pas tenter de lever le maléfice ?

\- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Je ne réussirai jamais à rompre la malédiction, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

D'un geste, il lui indiqua de lui passer le balai. Hochant tristement la tête, elle céda.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Mélissa ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant au travail. Que faites-vous ici, à nettoyer les crasses d'un morveux comme moi ? Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

Il pouvait se permettre ce genre de question, car elle était au courant pour l'accident de sa famille.

\- J'ai un fils, commença-t-elle, mon mari était alcoolique… Ma vie était devenu un véritable cauchemar. J'avais mon job, mais il rentrait de plus en plus tard et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de mon fils asthmatique. Alors j'en ai eu assez de ses absences répétées et je lui demandais de quitter la maison. Et un matin, il n'était plus là. Mais quand j'ai vu le regard vide de Scott ce jour-là, j'ai compris que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur. Depuis la maladie de mon fils s'est aggravé, j'ai dû quitter mon boulot et… Me voilà aujourd'hui devant vous.

\- Vous avez donc un fils ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Dix-huit ans tout comme vous.

Il souleva sa récolte.

\- Alors vous savez ce que c'est de n'avoir personne sur qui compter ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en le débarrassant de la pelle et du balai. Mais je suis aussi plus âgée que vous. J'ai vécu plus longtemps aussi. Quand j'ai fait ce choix, j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait le bon. C'est autre chose de renoncer au bonheur aussi jeune.

\- Je n'ai pas renoncé. J'ai seulement décidé de vivre ainsi, conclut-il.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher, le monstre ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Il était au courant au sujet de cette série de meurtres sanglants. Un psychopathe qui prenait plaisir à tuer des adolescents, souvent des célibataires. Il existait par malheur dans ce monde des gens beaucoup plus monstrueux que son apparence. Des gens capables de volaient la vie des autres et de détruire celle de leur proche. Capable de briser des rêves afin d'en créer un cauchemar.

C'était une raison suffisante pour lui de surveiller Stiles. Il avait l'impression de le voir partout, le garçon ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Alors chaque soir, il vérifiait si tout aller bien pour lui. Mais son miroir ne le satisfaisait pas, il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de sentir son parfum, ou même espérer le toucher à nouveau. Il était devenu littéralement accro. Stiles était comme une lumière et Derek un papillon de nuit qui finissait toujours par se brûler les ailes.

Il attrapa machinalement le miroir magique sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je veux voir Stiles, ordonna le maudit.

L'objet s'exécuta et lui montra le jeune homme dans son lit plongé en plein sommeil. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin, pourtant le père de Stiles n'était toujours pas rentré. Ce qui inquiéta Derek. Il laissait encore son fils seul, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Personne ne se tiendrait près de lui pour le protéger. Personne.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se précipita pour s'habillait vite fait. Gilet à capuche et veste en cuir sur le dos, il dévala les escaliers et fonça dans sa Camaro. Roulant à toute vitesse sur une route nimbée par la lueur de la Lune et la lumière des réverbères. Il ne croisa aucune autre voiture sur son chemin. Il était nécessaire qu'il revoit Stiles pour apaiser le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Alors il accéléra davantage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait déjà devant la maison Stilinski. Dehors, il s'arrêta net. Un malaise le submergea tout à coup, il avait la certitude que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. La rue était déserte. Elle semblait abandonnée. Le plus étrange était que même en dépit du calme environnant, Derek se sentait épié. Quelque chose l'observait, il en était certain. Peut-être qu'il délirait simplement. Cette impression lui venait probablement de l'ambiance du quartier. De plus, il n'avait plus l'habitude de sortir dehors. Cependant, il avait l'impression que l'air devenait de plus en plus étouffant.

Dans les branches d'un vieil arbre, près de la fenêtre de Stiles, il aperçut une forme. C'était un corbeau, posé tranquillement dans les branchages. Il le scrutait ! Derek essaya de se raisonner, de ce dire que c'était totalement grotesque. Toutefois, le maudit ne parvint pas à s'ôter cette idée de la tête. Il avait un plumage noir aux reflets nacrés, des serres ainsi qu'un bec acérés, et les yeux obscurs. Il était immobile à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était empaillé. En l'examinant, Derek sentit le feu lui montait au visage, certes l'oiseau l'observait, mais il devait aussi porter son regard sur la chambre de Stiles. Quel était ce sentiment ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si amer ?

Sans réfléchir, la bête ramassa un caillou.

\- Dégage ! dit-il d'une voix colérique. Fous le camp !

Il jeta son projectile. Des feuilles volèrent, mais le corbeau s'éleva dans les airs sans que la pierre ne l'atteigne. Ses ailes se déployèrent si bruyamment que l'on aurait cru entendre plusieurs oiseaux. Il passa juste au-dessus de Derek, qui se baissa, paniqué. Le corbeau prit de l'altitude et s'éloigna dans un croassement sinistre, en direction de la forêt. Se redressant avec précaution, Derek lança un coup d'œil à la ronde, gêné à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait vu. Tout semblait normal, il se rendit compte à quel point son geste avait été démesuré.

Quand soudain un bruit de verre brisé lui parvint. Cela venait de la maison du fils du shérif. Le mauvais pressentiment de Derek allait peut-être justifier ce soir. Précipitamment, il atteignit la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il se figea. Stiles avait disparu. L'hyperactif ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. L'affolement du maudit grippa en flèche. L'anxiété dirigeait son cœur, battant toujours plus sèchement sous la panique. Sa respiration devint désordonnée, hachée, et brulante. L'odeur de lutte qui se dégageait de la pièce enrageait le nez de la bête. Ses mains tremblaient, la peur l'attrapa à la gorge. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager d'être arrivé trop tard. La seule pensée de le perdre n'avait jamais été une option. Son oreille fut attirée par un son.

\- Au… Au secours…, geint une voix dans le couloir.

Derek se crispa, il savait à qui elle appartenait… Son sang se glaça. Il accourut brusquement pour la rejoindre.

Le maudit n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

Stiles se faisant étrangler par une main autour de sa gorge, une silhouette ténébreuse le suspendait au-dessus des escaliers. De l'autre main, l'agresseur tenait fermement un poignard aiguisé. L'hyperactif essayait de se dégager, mais rien à faire, puisqu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

\- Relâche-le ! hurla Derek.

L'expression du maudit s'était métamorphosé. Son visage était défiguré par la fureur, et ses yeux verts étincelaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

L'assassin encapuchonné tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. À sa réaction de surprise, la bête devina que le meurtrier n'avait pas senti sa présence. Derek paraissait méconnaissable, il donnait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un prédateur. Aux traits bestiaux et au visage inhumain.

\- T'entend ! Je te dis de le relâcher ! rugis la bête.

L'hyperactif chancelait tellement que ses cris restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Soudain, Stiles fut soulevé et projeté dans les escaliers. Il dégringola les marches comme une poupée de chiffon dans sa chute. L'horreur submergea le monstre, la haine et la rage dans son cœur se vivifièrent, avec une seule idée en tête.

Tuer.

Sa soif de sang atteignit son apogée, et il suivit ses instincts les plus primaires. Il ignorait s'il était invulnérable aux coups de couteau. Il avait déjà perdu tout ce qu'il était possible de perdre. S'il perdait Stiles également, alors autant mourir.

Derek se jeta sur le tueur et lui arracha son arme, faisant glisser le poignard plus loin. Puis il bondit sur lui et le cloua à terre avant de le ruait de coups. L'animal ne répondait plus de rien.

Comment ce criminel avait-il osé s'en prendre à Stiles ? Un coup. Comment avait-il osé le toucher ? Deux coups. Comment avait-il osé le blesser ? Trois coups. Et par-dessus tout, comment avait-il osé jeter Stiles dans ces escaliers ? Il se déchaina, et frappa s'en relâche le corps de l'agresseur jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde son souffle. Cet enfoiré devait payer. D'un geste vif Derek retira le capuchon du bourreau pour connaitre son identité. Sous les rayons de la lune, il distingua ses traits. Il ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il comprit que le meurtrier n'était autre qu'une meurtrière. Celle-ci se débattait, mais l'immobilisait était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Cette garce était un monstre elle aussi, mais d'une tout autre espèce. Elle massacrait des innocents.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle. Espèce de monstre !

La bête s'esclaffa. Elle le prenait pour un monstre ? Certes, il en avait peut-être l'apparence, mais elle était vraiment mal placée pour dire ce genre de chose. Il croyait qu'il allait réduire sa chair en hachis, et ses os en miettes, et il la donnerait à manger aux porcs comme la pourriture qu'elle était.

\- Je vais te détruire, sac à merde ! Rugit-il.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Comme si ce que tu veux m'importait, salope ! Tu leur à laisser le choix à tous ceux que tu as tués ? Hein, réponds-moi pétasse !

\- Tu vas le regretter ! Tu verras !

\- La dernière fois que l'on m'a dit ça, je suis devenu un monstre ! Alors tes menaces tu peux te les foutres là où je pense ! rétorqua-t-il agressivement.

Il brandit son bras en l'air. Il voulait rendre justice, obtenir vengeance. Tandis qu'elle tentait de se débattre, il lui attrapa la gorge. Soudain, le maudit plongea ses griffes dans la chair du visage de la criminelle. Simultanément, la meurtrière hurla la mort. Derek était satisfait, elle pouvait crier comme une truie si elle voulait, peu importe. Sa colère s'évanouit, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Stiles !

Sa silhouette était à terre au milieu de l'entrée, et son visage était exposé à la lumière de la Lune, si pâle… La bête abandonna la criminelle défigurée, pour se dirigeait vers la victime en bas des escaliers. Il avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Il se précipita sur le corps du jeune homme et lui redressa la tête. Le ton de Derek devint plus rassurant lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de Stiles se soulevait doucement et régulièrement. Le fils du shérif respirait toujours, il était seulement évanoui. Plus de peur que de mal. Derek en soupira de soulagement. L'adrénaline retomba.

Quand tout à coup, en haut des marches de l'étage, la meurtrière brailla avec rage. Elle se raccrocha à la rambarde et tenait dans sa main le poignard.

\- Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'as défiguré ! Mon beau visage ! hurla-t-elle furieuse.

\- Tu t'en remettras dans six mois, répliqua Derek sarcastique.

\- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! J'étais si belle !

\- La beauté n'est qu'une affaire de perspective.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de la beauté, toi le monstre ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi laid !

\- J'en sais plus sur la beauté que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer, ricana Derek.

\- Je vais te tuer pour ton insolence !

\- Vas-y ramène toi, je t'attends !

\- Mais avant, je vais retrouver ma force et ma beauté grâce à son sacrifice, poursuivit-elle en pointant Stiles de sa lame.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux et ensuite je me ferais un plaisir de me nourrir de votre force vitale ! enchaina la meurtrière en commençant à descendre les marches.

Derek pouvait bien faire le fier, mais il était à bout de forces. Il s'était déchainé contre elle, or il n'avait pas envisagé de tomber sur une tarée de ce genre. Il resserra d'avantage Stiles auprès de lui. Il sera le dernier des remparts pour le défendre.

\- Hé hé hé, vous allez mourir ! s'égosilla-t-elle en levant sa dague au-dessus d'eux.

Alors voilà… C'est comme ça qu'il allait finir. Mourir en tenant Stiles dans ses bras ? Ce n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu mourir seul. Il referma ses paupières, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Juste un adieu.

Soudain, un coup de feu assourdissant retentit. Derek rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

\- Posez votre arme à terre !

Merde, nouveau retournement de situation. Qu'est-ce que fichait le shérif ici ? Pas que sa présence le dérangeait, non au contraire, il venait de leur sauver la vie. La tueuse laissa tomber son poignard au sol, son bras avait reçu une balle.

\- Rendez-vous immédiatement ! s'écria le père de Stiles en pointant de nouveau son pistolet vers sa cible.

La criminelle éclata dans un fou rire terrifiant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter, shérif ? Personne ne peut me stopper. N'oubliez pas mon nom : Jennifer Blake. Même en sachant ça vous ne m'attraperez jamais !

Elle se détourna et fixa Derek, d'un regard noir.

\- Tu as de la chance, le monstre. Mais je te jure que je reviendrais me venger ! Ma beauté contre ce garçon !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle disparut, son corps se divisa en plusieurs morceaux se transformant en une multitude corbeaux. Ils chargèrent sur eux à toute vitesse, brisant les vitres des fenêtres ou se faufilant par la porte d'entrée ouverte. Elle était parvenue à s'enfuir, aussi libre que ces stupides volatiles.

Derek n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, que le shérif braqua son arme dans sa direction.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Relâchez mon fils ! interpela le shérif n'ayant toujours pas baisser son arme en voyant le visage du monstre.

Pendant quelques secondes, Derek hésita à répondre. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? " _Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, je ne suis pas un pervers qui tente de kidnapper votre fils. Je ne suis pas non plus le complice de cette folle qui vient d'essayer de le tuer. Oubliez que cette tueuse s'est transformé en putain de corbeaux !" Définitivement, il ne pouvait lui sortir un truc de ce genre…_

\- J'ai un pistolet ! Je vais tirer si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions.

\- C'est avec ça vous comptez me canarder ? gronda le maudit sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis le shérif de cette ville et le père de ce jeune homme, alors relâchez-le !

\- C'est comme ça que vous remerciez celui qui a sauvé votre fils ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé sur place à temps, il ne saurait déjà plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est, s'énerva Derek. Vous n'étiez pas là pour le protéger, mais moi si ! Alors baissez cette arme !

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous protéger mon fils ?

\- Disons juste que j'ai une dette envers lui.

\- Une dette ?

Le shérif resta bouche bée. Cette affaire prenait un drôle de tournant. Malheureusement, ce soir il n'était auprès de Stiles. Son cœur se resserra, les souvenirs de cette tragique nuit refirent surface. Il était tout simplement incapable de protéger sa propre famille. Encore une fois, il arrivait trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire adieu à sa femme. Et maintenant, il avait failli perdre sa deuxième raison d'exister. Stiles.

Le shérif abaissa son pistolet, se colla dos au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Comment j'en suis arrivé là…, souffla l'agent. Je ne suis même pas sûr de croire en votre existence et pourtant… Comment êtes-vous…

\- Je n'ai pas toujours eu cette apparence… J'étais comme vous avant, mais disons que quelqu'un a voulu me donner une leçon et m'a transformé ainsi, le coupa Derek. Mais je le méritais.

Il sentit qu'il avait éveillé la curiosité du shérif.

\- Et il existe d'autres personnes dans votre… état ? Connaissiez-vous cette femme ?

\- je n'en sais rien, et je n'avais jamais vu cette cinglée de toute ma vie… Mais elle avait clairement l'intention de tuer Stiles.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir pour achever son œuvre ? l'interrogea le paternel, la voix grave et le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Sans doute, répondit le maudit en regardant son protégé dans ses bras.

Le shérif passa ses mains sur son visage et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Comment suis-je censé protéger mon fils d'une tueuse en série qui… qui se transforme en corbeaux ?

Il expira bruyamment comme si sa phrase n'avait rien de réel.

\- On ne vous a pas préparé à ce genre de chose à l'entrainement, déclara la bête.

\- Alors dites-moi. Comment suis-je supposé défendre ma famille dans ces conditions ? Je ne suis pratiquement jamais là pour Stiles. Mais il ne se plaint pas de mes absences répétées, pire il m'aide dans mon travail. Depuis tout ce temps, je sais que c'est lui qui veille sur moi, lâcha-t-il les yeux humides. Si seulement sa mère était encore là…

Derek examina la mine peinée de cet homme blessé. Au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu la face devant un évènement traumatisant. Perdu des êtres qui leur étaient chers, mais le plus difficile dans le deuil ce n'était pas tant la mort en elle-même. Non, le plus compliqué c'était de se dire qu'au moment où on croyait toucher le fond, de n'être qu'un misérable tas de cendre, une étincelle pouvait toujours surmonter cette douleur. Surpasser cette souffrance et de fatalement tourner la page. De se rendre compte que même si l'on aimait cette personne de tout son être, nous sommes malheureusement capables de continuer à vivre sans sa présence à nos côtés. Parce que lorsque nous aimons véritablement, nous pouvons accepter de la perdre. Que ce soit la mère de Stiles ou la mère de Derek, la perte fut un supplice. Mais ils se tenaient toujours debout. Chaque matin, revêtant un masque pour cacher leur faiblesse. Celui de l'accro au boulot ou celui du sale con prétentieux, c'était du pareil au même. Toutefois, ils avaient trouvé leur phare pour ne plus se perdre dans cette obscurité. Ce garde-fou qui les maintenait en vie. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à s'en séparer. C'était d'ailleurs la raison logique de leur présence ici : Stiles.

C'est ainsi qu'une idée traversa le cerveau de Derek.

\- Mais moi je suis là.

Le shérif releva la tête surpris, puis le dévisagea.

\- Je veux le protéger, continua Derek d'un ton assuré.

\- Moi je le protégerai !

\- Je vous en prie, vous l'avez entendu ! S'il reste avec moi, il sera en sécurité.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons même pas et vous voulez que je vous laisse mon fils ?

\- S'il reste, pouvez-vous me promettre qu'il ne sera pas en danger ? Qu'il ne risquera rien ?

\- Non. Non, c'est un truc de dingue.

\- Et ça vous dépasse totalement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissa les yeux, ils se fixèrent durant une longue minute dans le plus grand silence. Derek retint sa respiration. Sa vie dépendait de la réponse que lui donnerait le shérif.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser en vous voyant ?

* * *

Retournement de situation pour nos protagonistes, Stiles en danger et Derek protecteur.

Et cette question qui nous taraude, que va penser Stiles en voyant l'apparence de la bête ?

En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

Câlins, lapins et joyeux Noël !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Orgueils et Préjugés

Bonne année 2016 ! Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur et de santé !

C'est une nouvelle année qui commence et pour fêter ça que diriez-vous d'un nouveau chapitre ? Je tiens à vous dire merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je continuerai à le répéter mais merci de votre soutien !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : OneRepublic – Burning Bridges, Say Something - Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera, Rihanna - What Now (elle beaucoup inspirait pour ce chapitre) et Christina Perri - Human.

Pour la review de Galle à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement : Merci à toi d'aimer cette histoire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

 **Partie III : La capuche rouge et la Bête**

Chapitre 8 : Orgueils et préjugés

« La vanité et l'orgueil sont des choses différentes, bien que les deux mots soient employés comme synonymes. On peut être orgueilleux sans être vaniteux. L'orgueil vient de l'opinion que nous avons de nous-même, la vanité, de ce que nous voudrions que l'on pensât de nous. » Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen.

Après avoir suivi du regard le père de Stiles, Derek rentra chez lui. Quand il fut enfin dans son loft, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il dansait presque. Finalement, la roue du destin avait fini par tourner à son avantage. Deucalion descendait les marches.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, lança-t-il, mais que fais-tu ? Oh et puis je ne devrais même pas me mêler de ça.

\- Et tu as raison, répondit Derek en souriant. Nous aurons bientôt de la visite. J'aurais besoin d'acheter quelques affaires pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

\- Il ?

\- Oui, Deucalion, il s'agit d'un garçon. Du garçon. Celui qui rompra le maléfice. Peut-être. S'il… m'aime.

Le maudit s'étrangla presque sur le dernier mot, tant il sonnait improbable.

\- C'est ma seule chance, ajouta-t-il.

L'aveugle acquiesça, puis croisa les bras.

\- Comment sais-tu que ce sera le bon ?

\- Parce que c'est obligé. Parce que je le connais, parce que je l'ai observé.

C'était son unique chance. Il fallait qu'il l'aime. Et ce mec devait l'aimer en retour, sinon, il était cuit.

La bête songea au père de Stiles, prêt à tout pour protéger son fils. Un véritable père refusant de perdre son unique raison d'être, quitte à le laisser à un autre.

\- Et parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le défendre, murmura Derek.

\- Hum. Je vois. Quand arrive-t-il ?

\- Dans une semaine au plus tard.

Il se souvint des menaces de la tueuse, et il précisa :

\- Avant sans doute. Nous serons obligés de faire vite, mais tout devra être parfait.

\- Oh… J'imagine très bien ce que cela signifie, répliqua Deucalion avec un rictus malicieux.

\- Oui, la carte de crédit de ce cher tonton. Mais avant encore une chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dorénavant je ne m'appellerai plus Derek Hale.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Il ne doit pas connaitre mon identité. Je suis une nouvelle personne aujourd'hui.

C'était la vérité, Derek n'était plus la même personne.

\- Ok… Et tu souhaites que l'on t'appelle comment ? demanda le précepteur.

\- Miguel.

\- Oh la vache ! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, non ? se moqua Deucalion.

\- J'en m'en fous. Moi, j'aime bien.

\- Et ton nouveau nom de famille, Miguel ?

\- Euh…

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de relever la tête.

\- Juarez… Cinqua Diago, déclara-t-il les mains sur les hanches.

Nouveau nom, nouveau départ. Tandis que Deucalion retournait se coucher en soufflant d'exaspération.

* * *

Durant toute la semaine, ce fut un défilé de livreur, matin, midi et soir. Pour la simple raison que Derek avait arrangé tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Tout devait être parfait, alors il commandait de nouveaux meubles somptueux, des vêtements de luxe, et des livres par centaines. Il prit des ouvrages conseillés par les libraires, de même que ses favoris. Ainsi, ils pourraient en discuter ensemble. Il serait tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui parler. Même si ce n'était que de la littérature.

Rien n'était trop cher pour le milliardaire. Il fallait à tout prix que Stiles oublie la laideur de la bête, qu'il trouve un peu de bonheur ici, une manière de l'aimer. Derek refusait l'idée qu'il puisse le haïr pour avoir accepté de le protéger. Il voulait que ça marche.

L'air sentait l'encaustique et les roses. Il en avait coupé des dizaines pour les répartir un peu partout dans le loft. Il avait choisi les roses jaunes, dont il avait lu quelque part qu'elles symbolisaient la joie, la reconnaissance, l'amitié et la promesse d'un nouveau départ. Le maudit les avait placés dans des vases en cristal. En les regardant, il s'imagina le jour où il l'emmènerait dans son jardin pour lui montrer le résultat de son travail. Le monstre espérait qu'il aimerait ses roses. Il en était certain.

Demain, « capuche rouge » serait ici. Alors, tout changera.

* * *

On frappait. On frappait !

Fâcheusement, Derek était dans l'impossibilité d'ouvrir. Il ne tenait pas à l'effrayer au premier abord. Le maudit resta confiner dans ses quartiers, mais il suivit la scène grâce au miroir magique. Merci Lydia.

C'est Mélissa qui se chargea de l'accueillir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour madame, où est-il ? demanda le shérif.

 _Où était son fils plutôt, oui ?!_

\- Bonjour monsieur, puis-je savoir qui vous espériez rencontrer ? répondit-elle.

L'homme hésita. C'est alors que Derek vit que Stiles l'accompagnait, qu'il se tenait juste derrière son père. En dépit de la pénombre qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée, le maudit ne put s'empêchait de voir une larme ruisselante sur la joue du jeune homme.

C'était bien capuche rouge. Il n'y croyait pas. Stiles. Stiles était venu !

Il allait adorer les roses. Après tout, c'était lui qui, le premier, lui avait appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il fallait peut-être qu'il sorte, qu'il le reçoive, qu'il lui montre sa chambre, le jardin.  
Soudain, la voix de Stiles lui parvenu :

\- Mon père s'est foutu dans le crâne l'idée qu'une bête vit ici, et que moi je suis certain d'être condamné à être enfermé là.

Une bête. C'est ainsi qu'il le considérait si Derek se montrait. Non. Qu'il commence à découvrir les lieux, les pièces et les fleurs resplendissantes. Ensuite seulement, il affronterait le spectacle horrible qu'était le monstre.

\- Il n'y a pas de bête ici, monsieur, du moins, je n'en ai vu aucune, répliqua la domestique. Mon employeur est un jeune homme affligé par sa triste apparence, à cause de laquelle il ne sort jamais. Rien de pire.

 _Génial ! Manquer plus qu'elle lui raconte l'histoire du maléfice et de la sorcière pour que Stiles déguerpisse de la baraque ! Spoiler lui tout tant qu'on y est !_

\- Alors je suis libre de partir ? demanda Stiles.

 _Non._

\- Bien sûr, confirma Mélissa. Mais mon employeur a passé un accord avec votre père. Votre présence ici en échange de votre sécurité.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu m'as trainé là afin de me protéger ? questionna l'hyperactif.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Tu es trop en danger tout seul.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'abandonnes.

Rien qu'à son expression, on pouvait lire la rancœur dans les yeux whisky du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais comme moi que c'est la meilleure solution. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec…

\- Des inconnus ? le coupa Stiles.

\- Non, c'est le fils d'un vieil ami qui va s'occuper de toi, expliqua le shérif.

\- C'est n'importe quoi et je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Derek se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Vas-t'en, lança Stiles froidement.

\- Ne m'en veut pas. S'il te plaît attend…

\- J'ai dit vas-t'en !

Stiles regardait son père avec des yeux suppliants, avant de lui tourner le dos. Le shérif resta sur le palier de la porte en essayait de retenir ses larmes face à l'incompréhension de son fils.

\- Je t'aime, fiston.

Ce fut les derniers mots du shérif. Sans aucune réponse, la porte se referma doucement. Une simple formalité. Pourtant Derek ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'hyperactif s'enfuit, sa vie était en jeu. Néanmoins Stiles sécha ses larmes et passa son oreiller sous son bras, puis il contempla la pièce d'un regard vide comme si elle allait s'effondrer.

\- Je suis là. Qui que vous soyez si jamais vous vous approchez de moi je vous castre ! prévint le garçon.

Ce n'était pas gagné pensa Derek.

\- Je sens que la journée a été rude, même s'il n'est que quatorze heures, intervenu Mélissa. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

\- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Oui. Mais il est formellement interdit d'aller dans ceux de monsieur Miguel, l'homme pour qui je travaille. Il a déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour que votre chambre vous plaise. Il m'a prié de vous dire de ne pas hésiter à formuler toutes les requêtes que vous pourriez avoir. Il tient à ce que vous soyez heureux ici.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

\- Heureux, répéta-t-il d'une voix casante. Mon surveillant croit vraiment que je pourrais l'être ? Ici ? Il est fou ou quoi ?

Le terme « surveillant » fit tressaillir Derek.

\- Non, monsieur.

Derek était un ravisseur malgré lui.

\- Je m'appelle Mélissa, reprit-elle. Je suis à votre service. Deucalion aussi. C'est le précepteur, vous le rencontrerez prochainement. Nous montons ?

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, mais il resta figé. Après un ultime coup d'œil plein de regrets vers la sortie, il l'a suivi dans les escaliers.

La bête l'espionnait, Mélissa l'entraina au deuxième étage et poussa la porte de la chambre de l'invité. Les joues et les yeux de Stiles étaient bouffis et rougies tant il avait dû pleurer. En entrant, le jeune homme retint un petit cri, ébahi par les meubles, les tableaux, et les murs peints qui se mariaient à merveille avec les roses dans leurs vases en cristal. Il fixait l'immense lit et ses draps satinés. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

\- Il me serait difficile de sauter d'aussi haut, murmura Stiles en effleurant la vitre.

\- En effet, acquiesça Mélissa. De plus les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas complètement. Essayez de vous habituer. Qui sait ? Si vous restez, vous finirez peut-être par trouver cet endroit moins…

\- Moins abominable ? coupa le jeune homme. Avez-vous déjà été emprisonné ? L'êtes-vous ?

\- Non.

Derek l'observa intensément.

\- Durant dix-sept ans je me suis battu pour avoir ma place sans que personne ne m'aide. Les élèves, des gosses de riches ne m'adressaient pas la parole, puisque je n'étais pas comme eux. Ils me traitaient comme un moins que rien. Ils avaient peut-être raison, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'étudier sans relâche, d'obtenir les meilleures notes. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à tout ça et de percevoir une bourse pour aller à la fac. Au lieu de quoi, je me retrouve enfermé ici afin de m'épargner la mort. C'est injuste.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

Derek s'aperçut que Stiles et lui avaient des vies radicalement opposées. La bête était née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il avait tout ce dont il avait envie sans aucun soucie. Tandis que Stiles s'était battu pour en arriver là, sans jamais baisser les bras. Derek était admiratif et fasciné par le caractère obstiné du fils du shérif.

\- Que me veut-il ? s'est-il soudain écrié. Que je travaille pour lui ? Que je couche avec lui ?

Derek s'étrangla devant son miroir en entendant les questions de Stiles.

\- Non. Autrement, j'aurais refusé de rentrer dans son jeu, se justifia Mélissa.

\- Ah bon ? riposta Stiles légèrement soulagé. Quoi alors ?

\- Je pense… Je sais qu'il se sent seul et qu'il souhaite vous protéger.

Il l'a toisé sans rien dire.

\- Je vais vous laisser, finit par enchainer Mélissa. Histoire que vous testiez les lieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous suffit de demander.

Elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les valises au sol et son oreiller sur son nouveau lit, Stiles inspecta la chambre et la salle de bain, effleurant divers objets. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les roses. Il s'empara d'une fleur jaune, celle que Derek trouvait la plus jolie, et la porta à son nez. La humant puis s'en caressa la joue avant de la remettre dans le vase. Il ouvrit les portes et les tiroirs, mais il resta de marbre devant la garde-robe choisie avec soin. L'hyperactif soupira, puis il s'écroula sur son lit l'air encore plus déprimé. Puis il finit par plonger son visage dans son propre oreiller.

Derek aurait aimé le réconforter, ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il pria pour qu'un jour, il comprenne.

* * *

Le monstre avait terriblement peur de monter le voir. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait faire le premier pas, mais il ignorait encore comment procéder sans le terrifier. Serait-il exagéré de brailler : « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, je te promets de ne pas te dévorer » ? Sans doute. Sa voix l'effraierait surement d'ailleurs. En même temps, il tenait à ce qu'il sache que s'il daignait sortir de ses appartements, Derek serait gentil avec lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

Premièrement, il toqua à sa porte en laissant un cadeau sur le palier et il partit se cacher. Stiles passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et vit la boîte au sol. Il souleva le coffret et découvrit une paire de chaussures en cuir italien hors de prix. Stiles leva ses yeux au ciel, puis retourna dans sa chambre en laissant le cadeau dehors. Derek en resta sous le choc.

Deuxième tentative, il reproduisit le même schéma. Cette fois-ci, Stiles sortit en haussant un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la nouvelle boite. Celle-ci renfermait une montre de luxe qu'il regarda froidement avant de la reposer au sol, puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Encore raté pour la bête, qui s'énerva en donnant un coup de pied dans un mur. Un peu trop fort. Il s'explosa les doigts de pied. Il sautillait sur une patte car il s'était vraiment fait mal. Quel imbécile…

Troisième essai. Il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans ce dernier cadeau. Il croisa les doigts et il afficha un petit sourire malicieux. Il était persuadé que cette fois-ci le garçon se jetterait à ses pieds… enfin pas le blessé. Alors il observa le fils du shérif sortir une nouvelle fois de sa chambre avec le visage peint de scepticisme. Stiles se baissa doucement pour attraper le nouveau petit coffret. Hé hé, il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises. Le jeune homme ouvrit la petite boîte et il resta comme paralyser devant le cadeau. Les yeux ronds et le visage presque dégouté, il balança le cadeau de la bête sur le parquet. Il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

De son coté, Derek ne comprenait absolument rien. Son plan tombait encore à l'eau.

\- Je n'y crois…, murmura la bête abasourdie.

Mélissa qui passait par là avec une panière de linge entre les bras le regardait de bas en haut, puis elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait ?! s'emporta-t-il. Je lui ai offert tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher et il a tout refusé ! Vous vous rendez compte, je lui ai offert une Porsche et il a balancé en l'air les clés !

\- Laissez-lui un peu de temps.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! s'écria le maudit.

\- Vous m'avez dit un jour que ce garçon compter énormément à vos yeux. Qu'il était différent de toutes les personnes que vous avez connues. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne à se faire acheter…

\- Mais je n'essaye pas de l'acheter !

\- Oh que si et il déteste ça.

Derek se décomposa, il était perdu. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de charmer quelqu'un auparavant. Tout le monde lui mangeait dans la main dans le temps où il était beau et fortuné. Bon, l'argent faisait encore partie intégrante de sa vie, mais avec Stiles ce n'était pas pareil. Le maudit se souvint du jour où il l'avait chopé dans les couloirs du lycée. Le fils du shérif lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par toutes ces futilités.

\- Il faut faire quoi ? demanda le maudit désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ? Il faut que vous pensiez à lui… et je pense que vous le connaissez. Alors allez-y, réfléchissez.

Sur ces mots, elle continua son chemin et le laissa seul. Derek devait méditer sur le sujet.

Il se résolut à rédiger un mot.

 _ **Cher Stiles,**_

 _ **Bienvenue. N'ayez pas peur. J'espère que vous vous plaisez dans votre nouvelle maison. Quelle que soit la chose dont vous ayez besoin, demandez-la. Je veillerai à ce que vous l'obteniez immédiatement. J'attends avec impatience le diner de ce soir, afin de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **Bien à vous.**_

C'était une première pour Derek. Il porta son message jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles, où il la glissa sous la porte. Au bout d'une minute, l'hyperactif lui retourna la feuille de la même manière. Le mot « NON », en capitales barrait la page. Derek ne bougea pas de palier, perdu dans ses réflexions. Était-il envisageable que tel un héros romantique, il lui écrive des lettres qui l'amèneraient à s'attacher à lui ? Hors de question ! Il n'était pas un romancier. Et lui, comment arriverait-il à l'aimer, alors qu'il ne l'avait vue qu'à travers le miroir ? Il devait le forcer à lui adresser la parole. S'approchant de la porte, il frappa, un coup mesuré et timide. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il recommença. Plus fort.

\- Je ne veux rien, lança Stiles. Allez-vous-en s'il vous plaît !

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

\- Que… Qui est là ?

\- Miguel…

 _Derek. Le maitre de cette baraque. Le monstre qui habite ici._

\- Je m'appelle Miguel. Je suis celui qui…

\- Celui qui me retient prisonnier.

\- Hein ? Non, j'aimerais seulement vous rencontrer.

\- Pas moi ! Je vous déteste ! s'écria le fils du shérif.

\- Mais… aimez-vous l'appartement ? Je me suis efforcé de le rendre agréable. Rien que pour vous…

\- Vous êtes malade ? Vous m'avez enlevé ! Vous êtes un kidnappeur !

\- Je ne vous ai pas enlevé. Votre père vous a confié à moi, se défendit le maudit.

\- Parce qu'il y a été forcé, renchérit Stiles impartial.

\- Ben voyons ! s'emporta Derek. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer ! Vous l'avez-il rappelé ? Il n'était pas là pour vous sauver !

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça !

Stiles assenait de grands coups sur la porte, soit du poing, soit à l'aide d'un objet, d'une chaussure sans doute. _Quelle imbécile !_ s'insulta Derek. Il avait encore merdé en utilisant des mots mal choisis et méchants. Une fâcheuse tendance chez lui. Avait-il balancé des mots dignes d'un fou furieux à la tête des gens avant ? Peut-être. Et il s'en était toujours tiré. Jusqu'à Lydia.

\- Écoutez… je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

 _Crétin, crétin, crétin._

Silence.

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? Je vous répète que suis navré.

Rien. Le maudit tambourina au battant de la porte, il l'appela. Puis il finit par renoncer. C'était peine perdu.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Stiles était toujours confiné dans sa chambre, tandis que Derek faisait les cent pas dans la sienne en repensant à ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Il l'avait enlevé ? Quelle différence, hein ? Le maudit ne regrettait absolument rien. Certes, il avait profité de la détresse du shérif pour récupérer Stiles, mais cet appartement était cent fois mieux que leur vieille maison. Même en rêve « capuche rouge » n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela. Pourtant, se montrait-il reconnaissant ? Non. La bête ignorait à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était surement pas à ça.

Derek descendit trouver Deucalion dans le salon.

\- Je veux qu'il sorte. Peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Et comment m'y prendrais-je ?

\- Dit-lui que je l'exige, qu'il n'a pas le choix.

L'aveugle pouffa de rire.

\- Je lui dis que tu l'ordonnes ? rigola-t-il.

\- Oui, affirma Derek beaucoup plus sérieux.

Deucalion s'arrêta de plaisanter pour laisser place à un visage plus fermé.

\- Comment va-t-il réagir d'après toi ? Que ressent-il ?

\- Et moi ? Qu'en est-il de ce que je ressens ? J'ai bossé toute la semaine pour l'installer, pour lui offrir un cadre merveilleux, et cet… ingrat ne veut même pas me voir ?

\- Te voir ? Mais il ne veut pas voir la personne qui l'a éloigné de son père.

\- Mais son père était toujours absent.

Derek n'avait pas mentionné l'existence du miroir magique à Deucalion, ni qu'il avait espionné Stiles en cachette. Ni le témoin des absences répétées du shérif. Ni de la tentative d'assassinat. Oui, il cachait pas mal de secret depuis sa transformation.

\- Il est bien mieux ici, poursuivit-il. Et je ne le retiens pas comme un prisonnier. Ce que je souhaite…

\- Je sais ce que tu désires. Mais pas lui. Il ne remarque pas les roses dans les vases ni les murs que tu as repeints. Il t'envisage seulement comme un monstre alors qu'il ne t'a pas encore vu.

Instinctivement, la main de la bête se plaqua contre son visage, bien qu'il comprît que Deucalion évoquait son comportement et non pas son apparence.

\- Un monstre, enchaina l'aveugle, qui l'a amené ici pour toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables. L'assassiner dans son sommeil, le réduire en esclavage, etc… Il a peur, Derek. Tu comprends ?

\- OK, j'ai pigé. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est ici ?

\- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? demanda Deucalion.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que toi et moi dans cette pièce ?

L'aveugle grimaça.

\- Non, je ne _vois_ personne.

Il tâtonnait à la recherche de l'épaule de Derek, il finit par la trouver et posa sa main dessus.

\- Ne lui donne aucun ordre. S'il préfère rester dans sa chambre, laisse-le faire. Qu'il se rende compte que tu respectes ses choix.

\- Sauf que s'il ne sort pas, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de l'amener à m'aimer.

\- Un pas à la fois.

Deucalion lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Merci, ricana Derek avec amertume. Tu es très utile.

Tournant les talons, il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Derek ?

Le maudit s'arrêta.

\- Parfois, il n'est pas mauvais d'étouffer son orgueil.

Alors là c'était le bouquet, le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

\- De mieux en mieux ! Sache que je n'ai plus d'orgueil aujourd'hui ! s'écria Derek en colère.

Néanmoins, une heure plus tard, il frappait de nouveau à la porte de Stiles, prêt à taire sa fierté, à n'exprimer que ses regrets. Ce qui promettait d'être difficile, car il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Cela était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Allez-vous-en ! cria Stiles. Ce n'est parce que vous me retenez ici que je suis obligé de…

\- J'en suis conscient, l'interrompit la bête. Mais… accepteriez-vous de m'écouter, rien qu'une minute ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Oui. Vous avez des milliers de choix. Vous pouvez m'écouter ou m'envoyez me faire voir. Vous pouvez m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Vous avez raison. Vous avez rempli votre devoir en venant ici. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être amis.

Le cœur de Derek se resserra.

\- Ha ! C'est ça que vous appelez de l'amitié ? poursuivit l'hyperactif.

\- C'est ce que…

Le maudit s'interrompit. Il lui paraissait vraiment minable de formuler ses espoirs, d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Qu'il souhaitait à en mourir que Stiles lui parle, qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il lui dise quelque chose qui le fasse de nouveau rire et le reconnecter à la réalité, même si ça s'arrêtait là. Il aurait pu le lui dire, toutefois il serait passé pour un nullard de première. Cependant, les paroles de Deucalion lui revinrent.

\- J'espère que vous et moi arriverons à être amis un jour. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez, que vous soyez…

Derek n'a pas pu prononcer les mots « dégouté », « répugné » ou « terrifié ».

\- Écoutez, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne me nourris pas de chair humaine. Je suis un homme, même si je n'en ai pas l'apparence. Je ne vous forcerai pas, sinon à rester ici. J'espère que vous vous déciderez à sortir de votre chambre.

\- Je vous hais ! brailla Stiles.

\- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, continua Derek en dépit du ton ciglant du fils du shérif. Deucalion et Mélissa travaillent ici. Si vous en avez envie Deucalion pourra vous servir de professeur. Mélissa préparera vos repas et nettoiera votre chambre et votre linge. Enfin tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Je… Je ne veux rien. Juste récupérer ma vie.

Le monstre aussi rêvait de retrouver la sienne. Il effleura du bout des doigts la porte qui les séparer.

\- Je sais… j'espère que vous accepterez de sortir, parce que…

Il se tut un instant.

\- Parce que quoi ? l'interrogea Stiles plus doucement.

La bête entrevoyait son reflet dans la vitre d'un des cadres qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Il n'a pas pu.

\- Rien, souffla-t-il.

* * *

21h00. L'heure du diner était arrivée. Mélissa avait cuisiné un festin qui embaumait toutes les pièces. Derek mangea seul avec Mélissa et Deucalion comme toujours. L'assiette de son invité était vide, et elle le resterait probablement.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose susceptible d'aider à décoincer la situation, annonça le précepteur.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le maudit.

\- Le silence. Si tu le laisses tranquille, il finira peut-être par changer d'avis.

\- Ce conseil explique pourquoi tu n'es pas assailli par les nanas Deucalion.

\- Lui parler n'a pas franchement fonctionné non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Son plan avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée comme à chaque fois. Avait-il une autre solution cependant ?

\- Je l'ai sous-estimé, avoua-t-il à l'aveugle.

\- En effet.

\- Tu le penses aussi ? S'étonna la bête.

\- Depuis le début. Mais dis-moi, Derek, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à cette conclusion ?

Le maudit hésita et écrasa sa nourriture avec le dos de sa fourchette.

\- Je croyais pouvoir l'impressionner avec ce que je lui ai acheté, les meubles, les vêtements… Il n'est pas exceptionnellement riche, alors j'ai pensé qu'avec des bijoux et des jolies choses il m'accorderait une chance. Sauf qu'il ne veut rien de tout cela.

\- Non il ne veut rien, acquiesça Deucalion avec un sourire. Juste ça liberté. Pas toi ?

\- Si.

Le maudit songeait au bal du lycée qui remontait déjà au mois de Mai. Ça semblait remonter à si loin.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une personne qui ne puisse être achetée, poursuivit Derek. C'est pour cela que j'apprécie autant Stiles.

\- Dommage que cette foudroyante prise de conscience ne suffise pas à rompre le maléfice. Je suis fier de vous.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent. « Fier de vous. » C'était la première fois que l'on lui adressait un compliment pareil. L'espace d'une seconde, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir serrer Deucalion dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas le même sang, mais l'aveugle agissait comme un membre de sa famille. En tout cas, c'était toujours mieux que l'abandon de Peter.

À la fin du repas, le monstre annonça qu'il allait sur le toit pour retrouver sa serre et ses roses. Il avait besoin de souffler après cette rude journée. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. En partant, il lança un regard à l'aveugle, un regard assurant qu'il avait suivi ses conseils, en vain. Bien que le précepteur ne puisse pas distinguer son expression, il lui dit :

\- Patience.

Les pétales de sa rose continuaient toujours de tomber. Derek était tout simplement incapable de dormir, conscient que Stiles était là, à quelques mètres de lui, sentant sa haine comme si elle traversait les murs et les planchers. Il n'avait pas voulu que Stiles le déteste à ce point. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Qui pouvait être capable d'aimer une créature aussi repoussante ? Il était un monstre et il mourrait en monstre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si Stiles n'a pas vu Derek. Mais bon j'ai une idée bien précise en tête sur la question.

Je pense, enfin je crois que le titre du chapitre résume bien la relation complexe entre Derek et Stiles.

Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire et de me soutenir via vos reviews/favs/follows, je vous adore ! Merci !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant "Tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir"!

Câlins, lapins et bonne année 2016 !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une lueur d'espoir

Coucou à toutes et à tous !

Bon cette semaine je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire avec les partiels et en plus un petit coup de déprime, mais bon il est enfin prêt et tout va bien! Je tiens à vous dire que ce nouveau chapitre est comment dire... un chapitre transitoire. Il nous permettra de passer à une version moins "méchante" de l'histoire pour plus de chapitres romantiques à venir.

Je vous remercie encore à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews/Favs/Follow et/ou de continuer à lire cette histoire ! Merci !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Playlist : Adele – Hometown Glory, Skylar Grey – I Know You ( pour la dernière partie (c'est juste un mon avis))

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une lueur d'espoir  


« Rien n'est permanent dans ce monde, pas même nos problèmes » Charlie Chaplin.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Derek ne pouvait pas arrêter de se morfondre sur lui-même. Les mots haineux de Stiles le blessaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant rompre le maléfice ? Seul dans sa serre, le maudit observait au loin les lumières des réverbères scintillaient dans l'obscurité. Le parfum des roses calmait sa frustration. À quoi bon continuer sur cette voie… Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux si Stiles n'essayait pas à son tour.

\- C'est sans espoir, chuchota Derek.

* * *

Le ventre creux et une curiosité sans pareil, Stiles se décida à sortir timidement de sa chambre. Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en espérant que personne ne le voit. Il s'aventura dans le couloir jusqu'à descendre de l'étage. Il fut époustouflé par la beauté et la richesse des lieux. Même si son père était le shérif de Beacon Hills, sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de vivre avec autant de luxe. Alors est-ce que ce Miguel pouvait-il le comprendre ? Pourquoi lui offrir tout ceci alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Stiles était vraiment déstabilisé par tous ces cadeaux hors de prix. Des chaussures, une montre, une Porsche ?! Franchement, pour qui se prenait ce type ? Avait-il du plaisir à lui exposer toutes ses richesses ?

Il en voulait aussi à son père de l'avoir laissé ici. Certes, il avait failli se faire assassiner, mais de là à faire confiance à un inconnu ? Mais au fond, ce fameux Miguel avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Le fils du shérif se demandait s'il devait redéfinir sa relation avec cet homme. Il avait été un peu dur avec lui. Il l'avait jugé sans même le connaitre…

Après quelques recherches, Stiles finit par enfin trouver la cuisine. Il crevait de faim et son estomac lui faisait bien comprendre et entendre… Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul réveillé cette nuit. Allait-il enfin rencontrer le maitre des lieux ? Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant dans la cuisine alors qu'il avait refusé de manger avec lui ? En plus de cela, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être amis et qu'il le haïssait…

Le garçon s'approcha doucement, puis il se présenta :

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Stiles.

L'homme sursauta sur sa chaise. L'hyperactif l'observa un instant avant que ce dernier se lève de son siège.

\- Bonsoir, Deucalion je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Le fils du shérif fut un peu déçu de ne pas être tombé sur la bonne personne. Toutefois, il comprit rapidement que l'homme en face de lui devait être son nouveau professeur. Il se doutait qu'il était aveugle. Mais vu la mine enjouée du trentenaire, Stiles ne put que lui sourire en retour.

\- Moi aussi, certifia le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur une chaise avant que Deucalion lui pose une question.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de votre chambre à cette heure-ci, jeune homme ?

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre. Jusqu'à ce que son traitre d'estomac gargouille… Ce qui amusa le précepteur.

\- J'ai un peu faim…, avoua Stiles gêné. Est-ce que je peux manger quelque chose ?

\- Oh oui. Servez-vous.

\- Merci.

Il chercha dans le frigo, puis il attrapa un truc à grignoter et s'asseye vers Deucalion. Le fils du shérif commença à manger et apprécia silencieusement le repas. Puis il hésita un moment.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Stiles.

\- Oui bien sûr, allez-y.

\- Que fait-il ?

\- Euh vous parlez de De… Miguel ?

\- Oui, affirma Stiles.

\- Vous avez vu un film de 1954 la martienne diabolique, où des mecs enlèvent des jeunes vierges pour la reproduction ?

Gros blanc dans la cuisine. À en croire le silence de Stiles, sa tête décomposée et ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites, la blague était de très mauvais goût.

\- Non c'est pour rire détendez-vous, désolé, s'excusa Deucalion.

Stiles reprit enfin sa respiration et rit nerveusement.

\- Excusez-moi, revenons en arrière, proposa le précepteur. Ce cher Miguel passe son temps dans sa serre à l'étage.

\- Une serre ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Oui, soupira l'aveugle en se grattant le front.

\- Classe.

Deucalion fut à son tour surpris par la réaction du jeune homme et étouffa un petit rire, puis esquissa un court sourire.

\- Oui vous avez raison, déclara le précepteur.

Tout compte fait, Stiles se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort de juger son hôte de cette manière. Miguel n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'il s'était imaginé.

Après avoir terminé son repas, Stiles quitta Deucalion pour rejoindre sa chambre. Cependant, le jeune homme était un véritable curieux dans l'âme. Une part de lui avait sincèrement envie de faire la connaissance avec Miguel. Il allait passer du temps ici, alors autant apprendre à sympathiser avec son hôte. Il essaya de monter à l'étage en espérant pouvoir le croiser en chemin. Quand tout à coup Stiles comprit qu'il ne se trouvait pas aux bons endroits. Il était dans les appartements de Miguel, lieu interdit. Or, chez Stiles le mot « interdit » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il avança petit à petit dans l'obscurité. Stiles se retrouva nez à nez avec une imposante porte en bois vernis. Il savait que le pari était risqué, mais il devait absolument découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

La main hésitante sur la poignée, Stiles grimaça en ouvrant la porte qui grinçante. En retenant son souffle il se faufila à l'intérieur. Le dos collait contre la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. Les yeux de Stiles tentaient de s'accommoder à l'obscurité dans cette chambre triste et sombre aux rideaux tirés. Qui pouvait bien accepter de vivre sans la moindre lumière dans sa vie ? Malgré cela, son regard fut attiré par une étrange lueur au fond de la chambre.

Il se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas trop faire de bruit. Il fut surpris de constater que la source de son attirance n'était autre qu'une rose sous une cloche de verre qui luisait d'une lumière somptueuse. Stiles n'avait jamais vu une rose d'une telle beauté de toute son existence. Il en avait littéralement le souffle coupé. Comment une fleur pouvait être capable d'émettre de la lumière ? C'était presque magique. L'hyperactif était fasciné par cette rose stupéfiante et il s'en approcha encore un peu plus près. Il était impossible pour lui d'en détacher son regard.

C'était tellement dommage qu'elle commence à perdre ses pétales. Stiles se mordilla les lèvres au comble de la tentation. Il finit par se laisser risquer de soulever la cloche de verre délicatement, pour la poser ensuite sur la table. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir la toucher, quand soudain un grognement grave dans son dos le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, Stiles fut tiré brusquement en arrière, puis un inconnu prit sa place en attrapant le cloche de verre pour la replacer au-dessus de la rose. Il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour être capable de distinguer correctement l'identité de l'inconnu. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrait puis se refermait sans pouvoir sortir un quelconque mot sensé. Il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient inlassablement dans ses tempes.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui vous a permis de rentrer dans ma chambre ? grogna l'inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé, s'excusa Stiles la voix chancelante.

Son corps tout entier était comme paralysé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était désireux de connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Pourtant sa raison lui criait de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet endroit. La lumière de la rose permit à Stiles de distinguer vaguement le visage de son interlocuteur. Le fils du shérif en resta glacé d'effroi à sa découverte. Stiles était bouche bée devant l'invraisemblable. Il se trouvait en face d'une créature semi-humaine, semi-animale. Une bête comme il n'en avait jamais vu nulle part ailleurs et douer de parole. Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle être possible ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre tant il avait peur.

\- Je vous avais pourtant interdit de rentrer dans cette pièce ! rugit la bête.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave, se justifia Stiles.

\- Vous vous rendiez compte de ce vous avait failli faire ?! s'emporta l'animal.

Le jeune homme se recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. C'était donc ça ! Son hôte, ce Miguel était un monstre se cachant ici du reste du monde.

\- Sortez ! hurla le propriétaire.

Stiles n'attendit pas son reste et déguerpit aussi vite que possible de la chambre en fuyant la violence de la bête.

Cependant toujours dans la pièce, Derek se rendit compte de son geste bestial et s'apitoya encore un peu plus sur son sort. Le regard vide sur la porte laissée ouverte par l'évasion de Stiles, il passa sa patte sur son visage pour cacher sa peine. Tout était allé trop vite et sans aucune maitrise. Il venait de montrer son effroyable apparence à Stiles. Stiles l'avait vu ainsi. Pour la première fois. Et comme un crétin, il avait eu peur que Stiles lui brise son sablier, la rose magique. La peur de rester à tout jamais avec son apparence l'avait conduit à rejeter Stiles de cette façon. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Le jeune homme devait sans doute le haïr. Affligé, Derek s'effondra et martela le sol de coups de poing.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles attrapa son gilet à capuche rouge et courut à toute allure dans les escaliers pour fuir l'appartement. Il y croisa Deucalion.

\- Où allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici ! s'écria l'hyperactif.

\- Non attendez !

Mais Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et claqua la porte d'entrée.

* * *

L'air glaçant de la nuit lui brulait la gorge à chaque inspiration erratique et chaque expiration libérée par ses poumons envoyait un petit nuage de brouillard. Stiles courait sous la lumière des lampadaires. Affolé, il ne prêtait pas d'attention où sa course le menait. Il luttait en vain pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais lorsqu'il clignait des yeux, il revoyait le visage inhumain, la fourrure ou les crocs féroces de la bête. Tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi son hôte s'était mis dans cet état, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Miguel lui avait dit de sortir d'ici, et il a obéi.

Stiles bifurqua dans une autre rue. Ce ne fut qu'au prochain carrefour qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était égaré. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin. La plupart des bâtiments aux alentours étaient des entrepôts désinfectés. Stiles se décida à tourner à la prochaine intersection, puis une fois encore de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre un autre chemin. Le froid lui mordait le visage et les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, toute cette histoire devenait surréaliste.

Soudain, un groupe de quatre hommes surgit du chemin vers lequel il se dirigeait. Habillés de façon trop décontractée pour rentrer du bureau et trop négligée pour être des simples touristes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Stiles constatait qu'ils étaient plus vieux que lui. Ils parlaient bruyamment, s'échangeaient des plaisanteries, des rires exagérés, ou des tapes viriles. Seul, le fils du shérif se colla le plus près possible des murs afin de leur laisser un maximum de place. Il accéléra le pas en évitant de les dévisager. Ce n'était pas le moment de chercher les embrouilles.

\- Hé toi ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux en le croisant.

Stiles devinait que ce mec devait s'adresser à lui, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette rue. L'hyperactif se mordit la joue. Instinctivement ses yeux se posèrent sur son interlocuteur. Deux des gars s'étaient arrêtés, tandis que les deux autres ralentissaient. Vraisemblablement, c'était le plus proche, un type musclé d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux châtains qui avait parlé. Il portait une chemise et un T-shirt miteux, un jean troué et des baskets vraiment crades. Il s'avança vers Stiles. Sans réfléchir le fils du shérif détourna rapidement le regard et fonça pour s'enfuir.

Il les entendait s'esclaffer.

\- Hé attend !

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Stiles disparut à l'angle de la rue en relâchant un soupir de soulagement. Eux ricanaient de plus belle. Il sentait ses veines pulsant sous sa peau et son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il attirait tous les mecs louches ?

Ce nouvel itinéraire longeait l'arrière de plusieurs entrepôts sombres et équipés de larges portes de chargement verrouillées. De l'autre côté, le trottoir avait disparu pour laisser place à du grillage et des fils de fer barbelé qui couvrait un terrain où étaient stockées des pièces de rechange mécaniques. La nuit devenait de plus en plus sombre, il n'avait mis que sa veste à capuche et un brusque frisson l'obligea à croiser étroitement les bras contre son torse. Il regarda encore le ciel par-dessus son épaule et il s'aperçut avec effroi que deux hommes marchaient silencieusement à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Stiles reconnu immédiatement les membres du groupe qu'il avait croisés quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si aucun des deux n'était le brun qui lui avait adressé la parole.

L'hyperactif se détourna aussitôt et pressa le pas. Une impression de froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec le temps le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Une petite voix apeurée au fond de lui souffla que ses poursuivants risquaient de ne pas être de simples mecs ordinaires. Stiles tendit l'oreille guettant le bruit feutré de leur présence, bien trop calme comparé au tapage qu'ils avaient causé précédemment. La respiration de Stiles devint de plus en plus écrasante. Ils ne modifiaient pas leur allure et ne se rapprochaient pas. L'hyperactif essaya de respirer et de se rassurer, après tout rien ne lui prouvait qu'il représentait une cible pour eux. Alors, Stiles continua à avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant se mettre à courir.

Un simple coup d'œil lui révéla que l'intersection qu'il avait repérée ne menait en réalité que sur une impasse. Il s'était préparé à s'y rendre mais il rectifia sa trajectoire et traversa la rue pour regagner le trottoir. La rue s'achevait un peu plus loin au niveau d'un panneau stop. Stiles envisagea de piquer un sprint. Mais il semblait qu'il avait semé les deux hommes, même s'il savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à le rattraper. Vu l'état de stress et de peur qu'il combinait suite à sa rencontre avec Miguel, Stiles était à peu près sûr de trébucher et de s'étaler au sol s'il tentait d'accélérer. Les bruits de pas s'étaient définitivement éloignés. L'hyperactif risqua un regard en arrière. Soulagé, il constata que ses poursuivants se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres, malheureusement ils avaient les yeux braqués sur lui.

Stiles avait l'impression de mettre des heures à atteindre l'extrémité de la rue. Il conserva une allure soutenue, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque foulée. Ces mecs s'étaient peut-être rendu compte qu'ils l'avaient effrayé et le regrattaient ? Le fils du shérif se permit de respirer plus librement une fois sortie de cette rue déserte. Cependant, lorsqu'il tourna au coin de l'intersection, Stiles s'arrêta net.

Appuyés nonchalamment contre une façade à mi-hauteur de la rue, les deux autres membres de la bande l'attendaient. Un sourire excité se dessinait sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'il se figea sur place. Stiles comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas été suivit. Il avait été traqué.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde, mais ce fut la plus longue seconde de sa vie. Pivotant, Stiles fila sur le trottoir opposé, conscient que les bruits de pas s'étaient tout à coup rapprochés.

\- Te voilà !

La voix bruyante du brun réduisit en miettes le silence de plomb, et Stiles sursauta. Dans la pénombre grandissante et suffocante, on aurait dit que son regard le traversait sans même le voir.

\- Ouais ! brailla une autre voix derrière lui.

Une nouvelle fois encore, Stiles tressaillit et tenta d'accélérer l'allure.

\- On a juste fait un petit détour ! continua un de ceux qui l'avaient suivi.

La pression autour de Stiles devenait de plus en plus palpable. Toutefois, le fils du shérif ne tarda pas à devoir ralentir. La distance qui le séparait des deux autres types dans la rue s'amoindrissait trop vite à son goût. Stiles se sentait capable de pousser un hurlement strident. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air glacial, mais sa gorge était si sèche qu'il doutait de réussir à crier assez fort. Stiles resserra ses poings, prêts à s'en servir comme d'une arme s'il en avait besoin.

Le plus petit de la bande s'éloigna du trottoir alors que l'hyperactif ralentissait prudemment et descendait sur la chaussée.

\- Fichez-moi la paix ! prévint Stiles d'un ton ferme et assuré.

Il ne s'était pas trompé hélas, sa voix était nerveuse.

\- Allez viens t'amuser avec nous !

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, mon mignon ! renchérit l'autre en se léchant vicieusement les lèvres, tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient davantage.

Les jambes écartées, Stiles se préparait à l'affrontement, essayant malgré la panique de se rappeler des notions d'autodéfense que son père lui avait appris. Espérant pouvoir lui briser le nez d'un seul coup ou lui mettre en pleine tête. Doigts en crochet dans les yeux dans les orbites pour aveugler l'agresseur et bien sûr le coup classique du coup de pied judicieusement placé dans les parties génitales. La petite voix dans sa tête lui signala qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune chance face à ce genre de type, et puis quatre… Mais Stiles ne resta pas figé par la peur, non bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire massacrer sans en avoir mis au moins un au tapis. Stiles déglutit vivement, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il était inutile d'espérer que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

Soudain, des phares surgirent et l'aveuglèrent. Le véhicule manqua de renverser son agresseur qui dut sauter sur le trottoir. Stiles se précipita au milieu de la route avec deux possibilités en tête. Soit cette voiture s'arrêtait, soit elle l'écrasait. Le véhicule l'évita de peu avec un brusque coup de volant avant de se stopper en dérapant. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit brusquement. Stiles n'arrivait pas à voir l'identité de l'homme sortant à cause de la capuche qui cachait son visage.

\- Grimpe ! lança l'homme d'une voix furieuse.

Stupéfait, l'angoisse de Stiles s'envola, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu alors qu'il allait se faire agresser par une bande de pervers. Soudain, l'un des types fut soulevé et projeté contre un mur par l'inconnu. Aussitôt, un autre type sortit un couteau de sa manche pour se défendre et attaquer en traitre son sauveur.

\- Attention ! s'écria Stiles.

L'inconnu se retourna subitement vers son appel et le fils du shérif constata bouche bée que son sauveur n'était autre que Miguel. Il avait tout d'un monstre, cependant lorsque leur regard se croisa, un sentiment de sécurité submergea Stiles. Miguel était venu le chercher, il était venu le sauver.

Mais cette diversion permit au type armé d'un couteau d'entailler l'avant-bras de Miguel. Ce dernier retint un rugissement de souffrance. Les yeux verts de la bête étincelaient désormais d'une lueur sanglante en regardant son adversaire. Le cœur de Stiles vrilla, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. L'agresseur se jeta sur Miguel, qui insensible à son assaut l'attrapa du revers de la veste. Puis l'animal le secoua violemment, tandis que son adversaire brassait l'air dans l'espoir de l'atteindre.

Miguel finit par le laisser tomber sur la route. L'agresseur ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, sa tête ainsi que ses membres étaient inertes. La bête poussa un rugissement rauque avant de se tourner vers les deux autres mecs de la bande qui s'enfuirent sans se retourner. Stiles sous le choc par cette vague de violence, décida à intervenir.

\- Miguel arrête !

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. À son expression de surprise, le jeune homme devina qu'il avait oublié sa présence, l'espace d'un instant ils se dévisagèrent. Stiles avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un prédateur. Puis la lueur bestiale disparut de ses yeux retrouvant une certaine humanité. L'homme à terre rouvrit un œil gonflé, au plus grand soulagement de Stiles qui espérait que Miguel ne soit pas devenu un meurtrier à cause de lui.

\- Il s'en remettra, commenta froidement Derek.

Même si sa peur s'était évanouie, Stiles tentait de retenir un cri hystérique. Comment Miguel l'avait-il retrouvé ? Et pourquoi ? Pendant ce temps, Derek se dirigeait vers sa camaro mal garée et grimpa à l'intérieur. La brise fraiche caressa le visage du fils du shérif. Encore seul dehors, Stiles regardait la voiture. Est-ce que son sauveur allait le laisser ici ? Stiles se mordit les lèvres gercées par le froid. Tout à coup, la portière s'ouvrit.

\- Aller dépêches-toi de monter tu vas tomber malade.

Sans la moindre hésitation, l'hyperactif abandonna les deux types salement amochés pour se diriger vers le véhicule. Stiles sauta sur le siège en claqua la portière. Une vague de sentiments assaillit le jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son sauveur. Il faisait sombre dans l'habitacle et à la lueur du tableau de bord, le fils du shérif distinguait à peine le visage de Miguel.

\- Attache ta ceinture, lui ordonna-t-il.

Stiles obéit et boucla sa ceinture. Dans un crissement de pneus, il fit demi-tour en accélérant trop vite et ils filèrent à toute allure. Derek prit un brusque virage à gauche et accéléra encore en grillant plusieurs stops. Pourtant Stiles n'était pas effrayé, au contraire il l'observait envahi par un soulagement qui n'était pas que dû à son sauvetage. Le temps de reprendre sa respiration, l'hyperactif étudiait ses traits et il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une colère noire.

\- Ça va ? murmura Stiles.

Ce dernier continua son observation et tomba sur la blessure sur l'avant-bras de Miguel. Son estomac se contractait à sa vue, c'était de sa faute s'il était blessé. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'excuser.

\- Non, riposta le maudit fou de rage.

Le fils du shérif garda le silence, tandis que Derek regardait droit devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! demanda subitement la bête.

Un peu vexé par le comportement distant de Miguel qui ne le regardait pas en parlant, Stiles décida de ne pas se laisser amadouer.

\- Tu as failli m'écraser sous tes roues ! répliqua l'hyperactif.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui ce ne serait pas arrivé !

\- Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur je ne me serais pas sauvé ! se justifia Stiles.

Derek n'arrivait pas à répondre à cet argument. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû lui aboyer dessus comme il l'avait fait. Mais parfois la peur entraine la colère comme unique moyen de défense.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller dans mes appartements !

\- Et toi tu as un sale caractère, un vrai grincheux !

Derek fronça les sourcils et grogna. Il se fichait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié la façon dont il l'avait rejeté ? C'était la meilleure, Stiles n'avait-il aucune gratitude ? La bête laissa échapper un grondement sourd.

\- Alors voilà autant que tu le saches toute suite, tu ne me fais pas peur, lâcha Stiles.

Derek hausse les sourcils un peu surpris. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Stiles venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Intrigué, Derek tourna la tête pour voir la réaction du fils du shérif.

\- Bon peut-être un petit peu, admit Stiles. Je m'en fiche après tout.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant il était heureux que Stiles ne soit pas effrayé par son apparence.

\- J'ai un truc à te demander ? demanda Stiles.

\- Hum.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de me garder chez toi ?

Le maudit crispa ses mains autour du volant. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre :

\- Parce que tu dois être protégé.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

\- Je peux très bien me protéger tout seul.

\- Ouais tu me l'as bien montré ce soir, riposta Derek sarcastique.

Stiles se mit à rougir honteusement.

\- Tu ne me connais même pas, chuchota-t-il.

\- Toi non plus, et ton père et mon oncle…

\- Ah oui le mystérieux copain du temps passé.

\- Il voulait que l'on ne puisse pas te retrouver, il avait peur qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose… parce qu'il t'aime énormément.

Un pincement au cœur surprit Stiles.

\- Il me l'a dit de nombreuses fois, continua Derek.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui, affirma le maudit.

À ce moment, Stiles tourna son visage vers la vitre de la portière. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche comme pour contenir un bruit sourd. Par le reflet de la glace, Derek fut en mesure de voir que le garçon essayait de retenir ses larmes.

\- Merci.

Le corps tout entier de la bête se figea comme électriser par le mot que venait de prononcer « capuche rouge ».

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, répéta Stiles.

\- Je t'en prie.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment les choses s'étaient produites, l'espoir regagna Derek. Quelque chose avait changé dans leurs relations désormais, l'atmosphère dans la voiture s'était adouci. Stiles ne le voyait plus comme un monstre au cœur de pierre. Tant qu'il y aurait un peu d'espoir Derek tenterait tout ce qui est possible pour plaire au jeune homme. Les questions, les peurs et les doutes s'étaient envolés ce soir pour laisser place à des sentiments bien au-delà des craintes. Quant au fils du shérif, il faisait pleinement confiance en la bête. Il s'était trompé sur son compte et l'avait mal jugé en voyant son apparence. Pourtant celui qui devait avoir peur devait être Miguel, qui devait se cachait du reste du monde en s'excluant. Dorénavant, Stiles savait où se trouvait sa place.

Auprès de Miguel.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en sûr(e) !

OK, j'avoue... Ce chapitre de rencontre entre Derek et Stiles est assez dure, mais j'aimais la version de Disney. C'est vrai j'aurais pu écrire une rencontre trop mignonne, or ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais montrer dans ce chapitre. C'est une transition pour amener l'histoire dans une direction plus romantique.

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre ?

Je vous à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Et encore merci de votre soutien, je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et tous ce que vous voudrez !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tourner la page

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes déjà au dixième chapitre de cette histoire ! Comme promis, nous entrons dans une nouvelle phase de cette histoire. Je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette fiction avec autant d'enthousiasme, merci infiniment ! Je ne peux pas te remercier directement Curly pour ta review, toutefois je te dis merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à toi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Playlist : Holding on and Letting go – Ross Copperman ou Thing Called Love - NF

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tourner la page 

« La vie est une longue histoire. Un mauvais chapitre ne désigne pas nécessairement la fin du livre » anonyme.

Après leur retour, Stiles était retourné dans sa chambre n'adressant qu'un « bonne nuit » à son sauveur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, pourtant le cœur de Derek s'apaisa. C'était la première fois que l'hyperactif ne l'avait pas envoyé balader. Ces simples mots suffisaient amplement au maudit. Ce contact d'une incroyable banalité lui donnait le sentiment d'être humain à nouveau. Soudain, un picotement désagréable traversa l'avant-bras de Derek. En baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut de l'entaille faite par le couteau de l'agresseur. Il regarda la plaie fixement. Pourquoi ne cicatrisait-il plus ? Cette question rongeait l'esprit de la bête qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pouvoir de guérison ne fonctionnez plus. Que se passait-il encore ? Il se contenta donc de nettoyer la blessure, puis d'appliquer un bandage adhésif pour protéger la lésion.

Le lendemain, la bête décida de tester la méthode de son précepteur, autrement dit de garder le silence en attendant que le jeune homme finisse par venir vers lui. Il resta donc sur la réserve. Tandis que Stiles n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Derek se demandait toujours si le garçon continuerait à l'éviter ainsi. Le maudit était effrayé à l'idée que Stiles lui en vieille encore malgré le sauvetage d'hier soir. Alors pour s'assurer de sa sécurité il l'espionna via le miroir. C'était le seul moyen de garder un œil sur lui en attendant. Le fils du shérif avait l'air d'apprécier les livres et les roses déposées volontairement sur les meubles et les étagères à son intention. Comme à son habitude, Stiles semblait absorber par sa lecture. Derek lisait tout ce qu'il lisait pour ne pas être distancé par le jeune homme. Le plan de Deucalion était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Mais avait-il une autre alternative ? La journée défila à une vitesse déconcertante et le garçon n'était toujours pas descendu le voir à sa plus grande déception.

Ce soir-là, Derek resta éveillé plus longtemps que d'habitude, à l'affût des moindres bruits que composait l'appartement. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des pas. Ceux de Stiles ? Impossible. Le maudit n'aurait jamais pu les percevoir à cette distance. Ne parvenant toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, la bête se releva repoussant les draps au passage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de regarder la télévision dans le salon. Il mit une chaine au hasard en prenant soin de baisser le son pour ne pas déranger Stiles. Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé pour profiter du programme télé. Derek avait même pris la peine de se revêtir d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, alors qu'autrefois il serait certainement resté en boxer. Stiles avait beau avoir décidé de rester habiter avec lui, le maudit ne voulait pas risquer de l'effrayer à nouveau et de passer pour un exhibitionniste en prime.

Le temps continuait d'avancer, tandis que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir pour de bon à force de s'en s'ennuyer, un bruit attira son attention. Derek entendait une porte s'ouvrir. Était-ce Stiles ? Non, il devait sûrement se tromper. Cependant, les bruits semblaient provenir de l'étage. Le maudit s'efforça de ne pas broncher, les yeux rivés sur l'écran et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas se levait pour voir ce qui se passer là-haut, histoire de ne pas flanquer la trouille à quelqu'un en s'aventurant dans les couloirs à cette heure. Il patienta donc ainsi durant quelques interminables minutes. Avec le son dérangeant des cliquetis réguliers de l'horloge qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

C'était bien Stiles. Il était descendu à la cuisine où il rinçait une assiette et des couverts avant de les placer dans le lave-vaisselle. La bête se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça, que c'était le travail de Mélissa. Toutefois, le fil de ses pensées s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit que le fils du shérif entrait calmement dans le salon. Il était si proche du maudit qu'il risquait presque de le découvrir. Derek ne put s'empêcher de l'avertir :

\- Je suis assis sur le canapé, murmura la bête tout doucement. N'ai pas peur.

Derek se mordit immédiatement la joue, lui dire de ne pas avoir peur sous-entendez qu'il y avait des chances qui le soit. « Capuche rouge » ne lui répondit pas, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. La lumière qui régnait dans la pièce était tamisé par le téléviseur. Malgré cela, Derek avait terriblement envie de plaquer un coussin sur son visage pour se cacher. Mais il s'abstint de le faire. Il fallait bien que le garçon le voit tel qu'il était maintenant. D'ailleurs Lydia avait été très claire sur le sujet.

\- Tu es descendu, enchaîna la bête.

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir ? demanda Stiles. Maintenant ?

\- Non !

Derek avait répondu à toute vitesse sans pour autant réfléchir à ses mots. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il essayait de dissimuler son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Stiles l'avait pourtant déjà vu, alors pourquoi avait-il aussi peur de se montrer à lui sous son vrai jour ? Avait-il honte à ce point de dévoiler son immonde visage ?

\- Ok, souffla le fils du shérif déçu.

Tentant de reprendre son calme en respirant régulièrement, le maudit crispa ses poings sous sa frustration.

\- Tu as toujours vécu ici ? questionna Stiles.

Le soudain intérêt de « capuche rouge » à son égard le prit de court.

\- Non ça ne fait pas très longtemps, avant j'habitais avec mon oncle mais c'est le genre de personne qui a du mal à gérer.

\- C'est n'est pas moi qui vais le critiquer, poursuivit Stiles avant de reprendre son souffle. Et ta famille ?

Sa famille. Mais de quelle famille parlait-il ? Les mots de Derek restèrent coincés par le nœud dans sa gorge. Il était trop tôt pour se livrer à cœur ouvert dans ses blessures du passé.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans, avoua Stiles sans retenue. Alors pas de mères, une drôle de figure paternelle, on n'a pas grand-chose en commun, ironisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La bête n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui répondre comme statufié sur place. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire ou quoi faire pour que le jeune homme reste un peu plus de temps à ses côtés. Devant le manque de réponse de la part de la bête, Stiles finit par se renfrogner.

\- Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher, conclut l'hyperactif en tournant les talons. Bonne nuit.

Derek se gratta le front en hésitant encore. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette occasion.

\- Une minute, s'exclama-t-il en regrettant déjà ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Stiles s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna pour observer « Miguel » toujours assis. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour prendre appuient afin de se lever. Une fois debout et dos à Stiles, il attendit quelques secondes pour apaiser ses tremblements et son estomac noué. Alors sans précipitation, Derek se retourna vers le jeune homme. Stiles l'affronta en face et ses prunelles faisaient des allers-retours entre Derek et la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein ? demanda le maudit.

Le fils du shérif en resta bouche bée. Il ne devait pas être aussi étonné, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait tout sembler si irréel comme tout droit sortie d'un roman.

\- Tu es vraiment un monstre, lâcha l'hyperactif d'une voix blanche. Mon père m'avait prévenu… mais je n'osais pas y croire. Je pensais que… mais tu ressembles à une bête. Oh mon Dieu !

Il détourna les yeux. « Le dégout » souligna la bête. Le visage de Derek s'assombrissait un peu plus et sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je ne t'attaquerai jamais.

\- Je sais, déclara Stiles. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'un type… une sorte de pervers. Mais tu n'as jamais défoncé ma porte de chambre, ni rien en fin de compte. De plus tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois sorti de ta chambre, Stiles, avouât Derek en tentant malgré tout de garder un ton calme. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup à propos de notre première rencontre. Je croyais que tu resterais confiner à jamais dans tes appartements. Mais maintenant que tu es là je… J'espère que tu t'habitueras.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre :

\- Je marche la nuit. Je suis incapable de rester exiler là-haut. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal en… Oh pardon ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa l'hyperactif complètement gêné.

Derek ignora sa nervosité en voyant à quel point Stiles était dans le même état que lui. S'il se comportait en humain, le fils du shérif verrait peut-être qu'il en était un aussi malgré son apparence désastreuse.

\- Le repas préparé par Mélissa était délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea le maudit sans le regarder afin de diminuer sa laideur.

\- Oui c'était parfait, acquiesça Stiles.

La bête avait finalement compris la leçon, il n'attendait plus de remerciement désormais.

\- Mélissa est une super cuisinière, enchaina-t-il histoire d'alimenter leur conversation. Lorsque je vivais avec mon oncle, il refusait systématiquement qu'elle prépare des plats sud-américains. Du coup, elle se bornait à des trucs basiques du style viande grillé et pommes de terre. Quand il a fini par m'exiler ici, je ne faisais plus attention à mon alimentation. Alors sans que je m'en aperçusse, Mélissa me concoctait ses spécialités. C'est mieux ainsi.

Le maudit interrompit son monologue stérile pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant avec quelqu'un de cette manière. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Cependant Stiles le devança.

\- Exilé ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Je vis avec Mélissa et Deucalion, expliqua Derek en continuant de fixer le sol plutôt que de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Deucalion est mon professeur. Si tu le souhaites, il peut te donner des cours.

\- Professeur ?

\- Comme il m'est impossible d'aller au lycée… et bien disons qu'il se charge de mon éducation.

\- Le lycée ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ans. Bientôt dix-huit.

L'étonnement de Stiles ne lui est pas échappé. Le fils du shérif avait dû croire que Derek était juste une espèce de vieux pervers. Il hocha la tête, tandis qu'un éclair de pitié traversait ses incroyables yeux whisky. Or, Derek ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Si c'était le sentiment qu'il lui inspirait, l'hyperactif allait le considérer comme une créature pathétique prête à tout et n'importe quoi pour le forcer à être sien. En même temps, la pitié valait mieux que la haine.

\- Te manque-t-il ? hésita l'hyperactif. Ton oncle ?

\- J'essaye de ne plus y penser, répondit-il en optant pour la vérité. Après tout, ceux à qui nous ne manquons pas ne devraient pas nous manquer, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles acquiesça.

\- Quand la situation avec mon oncle a dégénéré entre lui et moi, j'ai compris qu'il ne valait plus la peine que je continue à faire semblant. Même si c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, poursuivit Derek.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le fils du shérif en baisant la tête.

Estimant que le sujet familial présentait trop de risques, le maudit passa à autre chose :

\- Aimerais-tu suivre les cours de Deucalion ? Nous avons des sessions quotidiennes. Tu es sûrement plus intelligent que moi, qui ne m'applique pas à fond. Mais j'imagine que tu as dû côtoyer des élèves médiocres au lycée, non ?

Comme Stiles semblait absent, il ajouta :

\- Il peut aussi te donner des cours à part, si tu préfères. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir amené ici. C'est légitime, s'indigna la bête.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le maudit.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être si méchant avec toi. Je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi qui dois le plus souffrir de cette solitude. Je n'aurais pas dû te juger si vite, sans te connaitre.

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il sentit son visage s'échauffer en devinant ses futures rougeurs. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il retrouvait enfin le Stiles généreux qui voyait toujours en lui cette part de bonté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le maudit était aux anges, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir parler de cette façon avec sa fameuse « capuche rouge ». C'était le bon moment pour tenter sa chance.

\- Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? demanda soudain Derek.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer. Il s'agit d'une serre. Je l'ai construite de mes propres mains à partir de mes plans. Elle ne contient que des roses. Aimes-tu les roses ? ( _Question idiote, bien sûr qu'il aime les roses, imbécile. C'est lui qui te les a fait aimer_.) C'est un peu mon passe-temps.

Le maudit arrêta de parler. Il avait l'impression de passer pour de ces ringards comme on en croisait des tonnes au lycée.

\- Les fleurs dans ma chambre, chuchota Stiles. Elles viennent de toi ? C'est toi qui les as cultivées ?

\- Oui, affirma Derek. J'en ai encore des tonnes. Si tu acceptes d'aller sur le toit pour les admirer ou pour suivre les cours, je peux encore demander à Deucalion ou à Mélissa d'être présent. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à te soucier d'une éventuelle agression de ma part.

Il n'insista pas sur l'évidence, à savoir qu'il était déjà seul avec lui en ce moment. Qu'il était uniquement protégé par une femme, un aveugle et une porte fragile… Mais il espérait que Stiles n'arrive pas à cette conclusion. Lorsque Derek releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier l'observer intensément.

\- Tu es vraiment comme ça ? finit par lâcher le fils du shérif intrigué. Tu ne te caches pas derrière un masque ?

 _Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que ce soit le cas._

\- Non malheureusement.

Cela lui faisait mal d'être examiné par Stiles de cette façon, c'était difficilement tolérable. Déjà que Derek évitait de se regarder dans un miroir, alors imaginez un peu son malaise à cet instant. Néanmoins, le maudit ne tressaillit pas sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. La bête songeait à Esméralda incapable de regarder Quasimodo en face. Derek se voyait toujours comme un monstre. Un monstre repoussant.

Tout à coup, le fils du shérif leva sa main et avança d'un pas vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent la seconde d'après.

\- Est-ce que je peux toucher ? demanda Stiles la voix confuse.

Les yeux verts de la bête s'écarquillèrent subitement.

\- Bien sûr, je t'autorise à toucher mon visage si tu le souhaites.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête de haut en bas. Puis il approcha sa main vers le visage du maudit en retenant son souffle. Une sorte de décharge électrique parcourut le corps tout en entier de Derek lorsque sa main rencontra son visage. Le pouls de Derek accéléra si brutalement qu'il en ferma les yeux. Le contact des doigts de Stiles dessinant délicatement les traits bestiaux sur son visage le laissait presque euphorique. Derek reprit sa respiration, puis rouvrit ses paupières. Il se rendit compte, à présent qu'il était plus proche de Stiles. Ses yeux le détaillaient sans vergogne, en revanche Derek n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard des lèvres charnues du jeune homme. Quand l'hyperactif finit par rompre leur contact, il eut un petit geste du menton. Derek décelait la compassion que Stiles éprouvait.

\- Je pense que j'apprécierais d'avoir un cours en compagnie de Deucalion, annonça le jeune homme en souriant. Nous essaierons de travailler ensemble, afin de ne pas gaspiller son temps mais si tu es trop nul pour suivre le mouvement, il faudra que l'on change de méthode. Je suis habitué à un certain niveau, déclara Stiles.

Il avait l'air de plaisantait, pourtant Derek savait pertinemment était tout de même sérieux un peu sérieux aussi.

\- Les cours seront dans la serre sur le toit. Nous commençons à neuf heures en général, souligna le maudit. Nous sommes plongés dans la poésie en ce moment.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Derek cherchait un vers à citer. Il avait appris par cœur des pages et des pages de poésie durant son exil. Il tenait la parfaite occasion de l'impressionner. Cependant, le silence causé par sa timidité insoupçonnée était assourdissant.

\- Cool, J'adore le théâtre et les poèmes, confia Stiles.

Le fils du shérif le gratifia d'un second sourire gêné. Était-il aussi soulagé que lui par cette nouvelle rencontre ?

\- Eh bien je ferais mieux de me coucher, alors. Pour être en forme demain matin.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit et à demain.

\- Bonne nuit Miguel.

Tournant les talons, il partit. Derek le regardait grimper les marches d'escalier, puis il tendit l'oreille au bruit de ses pas quand le jeune atteignit sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit sa porte se refermer que Derek s'élança dans une danse de la victoire bien méritée, avant de se plonger comme un fou dans son canapé le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie !

Ce soir-là, quelque chose avait changé chez Derek comme pas mal de trucs depuis sa transformation d'ailleurs, cependant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il était passé par de nombreux stades avant de devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait vécu la perte de sa beauté comme la mort d'une partie de son être. Tel un deuil, il avait traversé plusieurs phases.

Tout d'abord, le choc. Une période indéterminée dans laquelle il avait dénié et refusé catégoriquement la réalité. Il était difficile pour lui d'envisager qu'il avait perdu la seule chose qui le rendait spéciale à ses yeux. Ses émotions avaient peu à peu disparu, devenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était comme être en dehors de la réalité. Puis s'ensuivit la colère. Lorsque son déni s'effaçait et qu'il prenait conscience de son état, il avait graduellement ressenti une forte douleur et l'envie de se révolter. Ce fut difficile pour lu,i car tous ses principes se confrontaient et rentraient en contradictions. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Mélissa. Ensuite, il était passé dans au stade du marchandage. Il avait tenté de négocier avec Lydia pour retrouver son apparence. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun retour n'était possible, il s'était plongé dans une autre phase. La dépression. Une longue traversée du désert, accompagnée d'une profonde tristesse, une détresse émotionnelle et de remise en question. Lui donnant, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait même pensé à en finir quelquefois. Mais enfin, il avait terminé par accepter la perte de sa beauté. Il ressentait toujours de la tristesse face à son reflet, mais il avait retrouvé progressivement l'envie de vivre malgré tout. La force de se relever malgré les échecs.

Il avait tout perdu : sa beauté, sa popularité, ses amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu, son amour-propre, son oncle Peter, sa maison, sa vie. Le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds et il était le seul responsable de cette douloureuse chute. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un sale égoïste prétentieux pour cacher ses faiblesses. Mais cette épreuve lui a permis de devenir un homme grandi et plus sage. Certes, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, toutefois il pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de Deucalion et de Mélissa. Il n'avait plus honte de demander un coup de main lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Et puis il avait rencontré cette fameuse « capuche rouge » et son monde a basculé. Il esquissa un fin sourire en repensant à l'état du fils du shérif lors de la fête Halloween. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées, Stiles était le seul pour qui il était prêt à tout pour se racheter une conduite. Devenir quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et passionné que le garçon, pour pouvoir briller à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui obsédaient constamment ses pensées. Quand il refermait ses paupières il revoyait sans cesse son visage angélique, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il avait un fort caractère. Mais c'était ce qui lui avait toute suite plus chez lui. Stiles lui avait permis d'obtenir une seconde chance bien qu'il ne le méritait absolument pas. Même sous cette hideuse apparence, Stiles ne l'avait pas jugé, bien au contraire il compatissait devant son malheur. Stiles était l'unique personne à voir bien au-delà des apparences.

Le temps continua de s'écouler. Il se faisait tard, pourtant lorsque Derek rentra dans sa chambre il était incapable de se coucher. C'était impossible de dormir en sachant que le lendemain matin il serait enfin en compagnon de Stiles. Comme un enfant attendant ses cadeaux de Noël, il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa joie, ni à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le maudit abandonna donc l'idée de s'endormir. Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa rapidement à son bureau. Il prit quelques feuilles et plaça son stylo plume dans sa main. Il s'arrêta et fixa la page blanche. Tout à coup, il ouvrit le capuchon et commença à griffonner sur le papier. Pour tourner définitivement la page sur son misérable passé, Derek allait en écrire une nouvelle.

 _ **Cher Stiles,**_

 _ **Ces temps-ci, je me suis mis à penser aux lettres, aux vrais lettres celles que nous écrivons à la main et à quel point il est dommage que plus personne n'en écrive. Alors j'ai décidé de t'en écrire une aujourd'hui…**_

* * *

J'espère que vos avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre, comme toujours n'hésitez à me donner votre avis, je vous répondrai le plus vite possible !

Stiles qui commence à se rapprocher à son rythme vers "Miguel" et un Derek sur un petit nuage !

Il est temps pour notre maudit de passer en mode séduction, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! Je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et tout le bonheur du monde !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un poème avec toi

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'essaye de tenir un délai régulier pour poster, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie de poursuivre cette histoire ou d'avoir commencer à lire cette fic. En tout cas un grand MERCI pour votre soutien via vos reviews ou vos favs et follow ! Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Playlist : Lauren Aquilina – King et Imagine Dragons - Dream.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un poème avec toi

"L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme." De William Shakespeare / Le Songe d'une nuit d'été.

Derek se leva de sa chaise de bureau lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers rayons du soleil naissant par sa fenêtre. Il monta sur le toit pour ôter les feuilles mortes des rosiers, balayer la serre et arroser les fleurs. Il tenait particulièrement à effectuer ses tâches avant les cours, pour que tout soit absolument impeccable avant l'arrivée de Stiles. Pas de boues ou de crasses. Le maudit voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

À six heures, il estimait que tout était enfin parfait. Il avait même pris la peine de réarranger certains rosiers grimpants pour qu'ils montent plus haut comme s'ils tentaient de s'échapper. Le temps jouait en sa faveur, alors il partit réveiller Deucalion en frappant bruyamment contre sa porte. Il crut entendre un grognement plaintif de son professeur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le précepteur mit quelques minutes avant de lui ouvrir mollement la porte. Deucalion encore en pyjama passa sa tête dans la fine ouverture et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il sera là, annonça Derek.

\- Qui ? répondit l'aveugle d'une voix endormie.

\- Chut ! Il va t'entendre. Stiles. Stiles assistera au cours ce matin, chuchota la bête.

\- Merveilleux ! Dans combien de temps ? Quatre ou cinq heures ?

\- Trois. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à neuf heures. J'étais incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Mais avant j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Besoin de moi ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il faut que tu me prépares le cours en avance et tu me fasses cours comme si c'était habituel. Oh et je dois être brillant, insista Derek en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina rapidement sur le visage de Deucalion.

\- Hein hein, répondit l'aveugle avec beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de sous-entendus dans la voix.

\- Oh ça va, le coupa la bête un peu gênée tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Aide-moi.

\- Hein ? En quel honneur ferais-je un truc pareil au lieu de dormir paisiblement ?

Le précepteur commença à refermer sa porte, mais Derek était loin de lui laisser avoir le dernier mot. Alors il riposta en bloquant la porte rapidement avec son pied.

\- Ne ferme pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans le couloir, s'inquiéta aussitôt Derek.

\- Retourne te coucher alors ! asséna Deucalion.

\- S'il te plaît. C'est important, supplia la bête.

L'aveugle stoppa tout signes de résistance et s'installa dans l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va étudier ? demanda Derek.

\- Panique pas, je vais t'apporter des graphiques qui vont t'humilier, se vanta le précepteur.

\- Non, non. Tu dois me dire sur quoi sera le cours. Je dois connaitre les réponses en avance.

\- Non, ça s'est triché, expliqua le professeur en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- C'est pour que Stiles arrive à m'apprécier malgré ma tête de dégénéré, se défendit Derek en pointant son visage.

\- Contentes-toi d'être toi-même Derek et tout ira bien.

\- Être moi-même ? Aurais-tu oublié que ce fameux moi-même est un monstre ? Ce sera la première fois qu'il me verra à la lumière du jour. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un crétin.

\- Tu ne préfères pas lui parler avec authenticité plutôt que de répéter stupidement ce que je vais t'apprendre ?

\- Mais il était un élève hors pair au lycée ! Il a obtenu des tas de bourses, tandis que moi j'étais un cancre sauvé par l'argent de mon « super » oncle Peter.

\- Tu as changé depuis.

\- Ben tiens ! Tu dis ça pour retourner au lit.

\- J'ai très envie de terminer ma nuit, mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il est tellement important pour moi que je brille en classe. Alors je t'en supplie accepte de me filer un coup de main ? Il m'a dit que si j'étais trop nul, il voudrait que nous étudiions séparément. Ça te multipliera ton travail par deux.

Deucalion soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait dû y réfléchir car il a répondu :

\- Très bien. Jette un coup d'œil au sonnet cinquante-quatre. Il te plaira je pense.

Derek se sentit vite soulager par l'aide que lui offrait son professeur. Il serrait son poing et fit un signe de victoire.

\- Mais je ne veux pas faire clicher, poursuivit le maudit.

\- Non, le cliché c'est le mec qui va en cours pour impressionner l'élu de son cœur.

Les joues de Derek devinrent aussi écarlates qu'une plantation de tomates au soleil. Le maudit avait l'impression d'être le héros d'un bouquin romantique vivant un amour impossible.

\- Tu connais ce poème ? demanda Deucalion intrigué.

\- Oui, je suis allé voir sur un site de poésie pour impressionner les filles dans le temps, confia l'adolescent.

Deucalion se retint de pouffer de rire devant son élève, cependant il devait avouer qu'il était surpris par le comportement investi de Derek. Il était vraiment fier de son élève. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était amusant de l'entendre si impuissant face à ses sentiments.

\- Mais il faut que je trouve un truc intelligent à dire, répliqua la bête.

\- Pff, bonne chance alors, ironisa le professeur.

\- Merci, déclara Derek sceptique.

\- Oh Derek ? Aie l'obligeance de le laisser être le plus malin aussi parfois, si tu ne veux pas te faire griller.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Deucalion lui claqua le battant de la porte au nez. Laissant le maudit seul dans le couloir en pleine méditation sur les mots de son vénérable professeur. Toutefois, le monstre était heureux de pouvoir compter sur son précepteur. Il était plutôt atypique, mais il avait l'habitude maintenant. Toutefois, Derek avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Derek accourut dans le salon pour y retrouver le plus vite possible Mélissa. Elle était en train de ranger les affaires trainantes sur le sol. Le maudit s'approcha tout doucement en se grattant la nuque. C'était quand même encore assez gênant pour lui de demander des conseils sur l'amour.

\- Mélissa… Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle se retournant dans sa direction en affichant un sourire radieux.

\- Oui bien sûr qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il faut encore que tu me conseilles. Un autre truc qui lui plaira, c'est pour ce matin ne me demande rien.

\- Euh je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi pas des chocolats ? l'interrompit Derek.

\- Oh non ! rétorqua-t-elle l'air déçu.

\- Dis-moi alors ?

\- Ce qu'il aime, c'est lorsque tu es gentil.

Derek s'attendait à entendre de nombreuses choses, mais surement pas à ça aujourd'hui. Lui qui avait été constamment méchant avec les autres, devait être gentil ? Il n'était pas vraiment doué avec ça. C'était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait fini par devenir un monstre.

\- Ouais je suis ultra-nul, souffla-t-il en baissant les épaules.

\- Quand tu es toi-même, expliqua Mélissa.

Les sourcils du maudit se froncèrent automatiquement.

\- Celui de maintenant ou le con d'avant ? demanda-t-il perdu.

\- La personne que moi je connais.

Cette phrase le prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de clémence venait d'elle. Après tous les mauvais traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle était la seule personne à être resté à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais qu'au fond il l'appréciait vraiment. Mélissa était un peu l'image de cette mère qu'il n'avait plus. Son cœur se crispa à cette pensée. Le maudit se sentit alors chanceux de connaitre une femme ayant encore foi en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la gratifier d'un sourire chaleureux en retour.

* * *

Après avoir pris le temps de se préparer comme il se doit, Derek plaçait son fauteuil devant les portes-fenêtres donnant sur la roseraie avant que Stiles n'arrive. Il lui fallut un moment pour décider s'il aurait meilleure allure en contraste avec la beauté des fleurs ou si au contraire elles souligneraient sa laideur. Le maudit finit par se dire que s'il fallait qu'une seule chose soit belle dans cette pièce, ce ne serait évidemment pas lui. Bien qu'il était déjà la mi-décembre, il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dehors. Alors Derek portait un simple pull de créateur, un jean et des baskets pour ne pas trop en faire. La bête avait été bonne élève, il avait lu le volume des sonnets de Shakespeare et relisait pour la énième fois le cinquante-quatrième. Ses mains tremblaient en serrant la fragile page de papier. Il se mettait la pression tout seul. Trop de stress.

Tout s'envola lorsqu'il entendit Stiles frapper à sa porte. Deucalion n'étant pas encore présent, Derek était obligé de se lever, gâchant ses arrangements destinés à se rendre un minimum moins repoussant. Ne pouvant cependant pas le laisser poireauter seul dans le couloir, le maudit alla ouvrir à Stiles. Lentement. Afin de ne pas l'affoler.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, Derek avait le cœur au bord des yeux. Il était littéralement ébloui par Stiles. Ce dernier était encore plus beau qu'hier pensa le maudit sans voix. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu en bataille pourtant cela augmenter son charme. Bon sang, le maudit aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder ainsi. Chose qu'il avait déjà faite à l'aide de son miroir magique. Seulement, cette fois Stiles se trouvait face à lui. Il était habillé sans extravagance et au plus grand plaisir de Derek, le jeune homme portait sa veste à capuche rouge.

Dans la lumière du matin, plus encore que la veille au soir, Derek sentit les efforts que le jeune homme déployait pour ne pas le regarder. La gorge du maudit se noua. Était-ce parce que le spectacle était trop dur à supporter, pire qu'une scène de crime ? Ou essayait-il seulement d'être polie ? Ou bien était-il juste intimidé ? Derek pensait que la haine du garçon s'était effacé pour laisser place à de la pitié. Comment parviendra-t-il à transformer celle-ci en amour ?

\- Merci d'être venue, le remercia la bête en l'invitant d'un geste sans le toucher, à entrer dans la pièce. Tu peux t'installer.

Une table de bois sombre était en effet disposée à côté de la porte-fenêtre. Il tira un fauteuil pour que Stiles puisse s'y assoir. Avant, il n'aurait jamais été si courtois avec quelqu'un. Cependant, Stiles n'en fit rien et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est merveilleux ! souffla le fils du shérif. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

\- Naturellement, répondit-il en le rejoignant aussitôt pour ouvrir la serrure. Je t'en prie, tu es mon premier visiteur. Je n'ai encore jamais partagé ma serre avec qui que ce soit, hormis avec Deucalion et Mélissa. J'espère que…

Derek s'interrompit, Stiles était déjà dehors. À l'instant où il entrait au milieu des roses, le cœur de Derek s'emballa de nouveau.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif.

\- Je l'ai imaginé, c'est tout.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama Stiles. Ces parfums, c'est incroyable ! C'est à toi.

Le maudit ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Les yeux verts de la bête ne se détachèrent pas une seule seconde du visage lumineux de sa « capuche rouge ». Il essaya malgré tout de garder son sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauter dessus directement. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Cependant les préceptes de Deucalion résonnaient dans sa tête « un pas à la fois. ».

\- La serre est également la tienne. N'hésite pas à y venir quand tu le souhaiteras.

\- C'est sûr que cela doit être bien mieux de lire ici que de rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Je comprends.

Stiles s'agenouilla furtivement devant un parterre de roses miniatures.

\- Ne sont-elles pas adorables ? commenta le jeune homme.

\- Oui, personnellement je préfère les rosiers grimpants, confia Derek en levant le menton dans leur direction. Ils passent leur vie à chercher la lumière.

La bête pensait véritablement chacun de ses mots. La tête de Stiles se tourna subitement vers lui. Les lèvres entre ouvertes, ils se regardèrent comme si le temps venait de se suspendre. Ils se contemplèrent prudemment un moment, puis l'hyperactif se détendit et l'attendrissement sur son visage se dessina sur ses traits.

\- Je les trouve splendides aussi, murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux à terre.

À son tour, Derek se mit à genoux. Il désigna un autre rosier jaune pâle qu'il avait planté très récemment. Le fils du shérif tendit sa main vers les fleurs, heurtant celle du maudit au passage. Ce qui déclencha une décharge électrique parcourant son corps tout entier. La bête s'écarta immédiatement avant que Stiles ne soit dégouté. Les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines étaient assourdissantes. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Être aussi proche de Stiles le déboussolé.

\- Tu veux que j'en cueille quelques-unes de cette variété pour ta chambre ? demanda Derek en essayant de ne pas rougir.

En près de dix-huit ans, le maudit n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Rencontrer une personne avec qui il voulait se comporter différemment. De découvrir et d'apprendre ces sentiments encore nouveaux pour lui.

\- Ce serait dommage de les couper. Peut-être…

L'hyperactif s'interrompit, une fleur entre les doigts. C'était la première fois que Derek voyait le jeune homme avoir autant de mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Oui ?

\- Je reviendrai les admirer, conclut Stiles en fixant toujours la rose.

Le cœur de Derek se mit à battre à tout rompre. Stiles venait de lui dire qu'il reviendrait ! Les yeux verts du maudit ne purent se décrocher du visage radieux du fils du shérif. Il était ébloui par autant de beauté à la fois. Le fils du shérif se releva et avança jusqu'à la table où était posé le livre de Derek.

\- Oh j'adore Shakespeare, dévoila "capuche rouge" en pointant le volume.

\- C'est bien ma chance, souffla Derek.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh non ! Je voulais dire que c'est génial… que tu adores la poésie de Shakespeare. On va avoir un tas de trucs sympas à dire dessus.

De son côté, les lèvres de Stiles ne formèrent qu'une fine ligne qui se transformer peu à peu en un léger sourire. Au même moment, un bruit sourd s'échappa au loin.

\- Le non-voyant est arrivé, annonça Deucalion.

Derek recula d'un pas tout en continuant de garder un œil sur Stiles. Il avait toujours peur qu'il disparaisse comme par magie. Oui, il avait eu sa dose de surnaturel, il était très prudent aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux attendre une seconde, demanda le maudit avant de rejoindre son professeur derrière la porte-fenêtre.

\- Alors ça va ? le questionna l'aveugle en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Non. Je suis un peu dans la merde là. Apparemment, Shakespeare est l'un de ses auteurs préférés, chuchota Derek nerveusement.

\- Mon Dieu, je suis impatient de vous faire un cours.

Pendant ce temps, la bête partit rejoindre Stiles qui s'était déjà installé.

\- Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

Le maudit releva la tête et les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à lui ? Le cerveau du monstre tournait à plein régime pour trouver une phrase romantique. Ou du moins pas ridicule.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. En fait, mon oncle à insister pour m'installer ici pour que personne ne me voit. Et j'ai eu envie de transformer la laideur en quelque chose d'agréable à regarder.

Deucalion assis, les regarder silencieusement. Derek fut choqué en voyant l'expression de l'aveugle. L'hyperactif ne l'avait pas vu et tant mieux, car le maudit ne pourrait jamais expliquer pourquoi son imbécile de professeur faisait mine de tirer au cœur. Est-ce que sa phrase était à ce point à vomir ? Deucalion ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Il est évident tout le monde n'arrive pas à voir cette beauté, se justifia Derek sarcastique.

\- Merveilleux ! s'écria joyeusement le professeur. Bienvenue Stiles. J'espère que tu rendras nos cours plus vivants. Avec Miguel comme unique élève, ça devient vite rasoir.

Stiles se mit soudain à rire, d'une façon si naturelle que le maudit en resta scotcher sur place. Une petite pointe de jalousie le pinça. Deucalion avait réussi à faire rire Stiles, et pas lui. Le monstre savait pertinemment que son professeur n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Toutefois, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre en question. Il était peut-être possessif. Il raya cette idée de son esprit.

\- Il faut être deux pour s'ennuyer, riposta la bête.

Puis comme prévu, Deucalion lâcha :

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous allons nous intéresser aux sonnets de Shakespeare aujourd'hui. Je pensais débuter par le numéro cinquante-quatre, proposa l'aveugle.

\- Tu as apporté ton livre ? demanda le maudit à Stiles.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Bon, enchaina Derek, nous attendrons que tu ailles le chercher, pas vrai Deucalion ? Ou alors… tu pourrais partager avec le mien ?

Stiles continuait de contempler la serre avec des yeux émerveillés.

\- Oui, partageons. Je penserai à prendre le mien demain.

Durant une fraction de seconde, la bête crut être victime d'une incroyable hallucination. Pourtant, il le lui avait bien dit. Demain. Stiles resta tout d'abord sans réaction, puis lentement il leva son regard vers celui du monstre. Confus, Derek lui répondit :

\- D'accord.

Le maudit poussa le volume de façon à ce qu'il soit plus près du siège du garçon que du sien. Pas question qu'il ait l'impression qu'il profitait de la situation pour se rapprocher de lui. Même si c'était la vérité. Il aurait très bien pu l'effleurer facilement, tout en laissant croire qu'il s'agissait simplement du hasard.

\- Veux-tu bien lire à voix haute, Miguel ? l'interpela Deucalion.

Une perche comme promis. C'était le moment de tout déchirer avec cette lecture. Avant, les professeurs avaient toujours loué ses talents de lecteur. De plus, il avait parcouru ce poème à de nombreuses reprises. Il n'allait pas louper sa chance cette fois-ci.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua Derek après s'être éclairci la voix.

 _ **Oh ! comme la beauté semble plus belle**_  
 _ **Lorsqu'elle est embaumée par la vérité !**_  
 _ **La rose paraît charmante, mais nous la trouvons plus charmante**_  
 _ **A cause du suave parfum qu'elle recèle.**_

Ça n'a pas manqué. La proximité de Stiles l'amenait à trébucher et bloquer un cours instant sur « _ **la beauté semble plus belle** _ ». Il n'en a pas moins poursuivi :

 _ **L'églantine a des couleurs aussi vives**_  
 _ **Que la teinte parfumée de la rose ;**_  
 _ **Hérissée d'épines comme la rose, elle a la même coquetterie,**_  
 _ **Quand l'été soulève de son souffle le masque de ses bourgeons.**_

 _ **Mais, comme l'apparence est sa seule vertu,**_  
 _ **Elle vit dans le délaissement et se fane dans l'indifférence.**_  
 _ **Elle meurt tout entière ! Il n'en est pas ainsi de la rose suave ;**_  
 _ **Car de ses feuilles mortes est faite la plus suave odeur.**_

 _ **De même, quand votre belle et aimable jeunesse sera fanée,**_  
 _ **Mon vers en distillera l'essence.**_

Sa lecture terminée, Derek jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Stiles. La bête déglutit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'hyperactif le regarder intensément. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression du jeune homme. Cependant, le fils du shérif tourna subitement la tête pour s'intéressait de nouveau aux roses. Ses roses. Leur beauté compensait-elle sa laideur ? Il aimerait y croire.

\- Miguel ?

Deucalion avait dit quelque chose et l'avait sans doute répété, toutefois le maudit était trop en train de rêvasser sur Stiles pour s'en préoccuper.

\- Pardon. Oui ? se reprit la bête.

\- Je te demandais ce que la rose symbolisait dans ce poème, le questionna l'aveugle.

L'ayant lu une vingtaine de fois, il pensait avoir la réponse. Pourtant, sa gorge resta nouer. Derek se rendit compte qu'il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'en pensait son invité.

\- Bon très bien, alors qu'en penses-tu toi, Stiles ? demanda Deucalion.

\- À mon avis, elle incarne la vérité, la constance, la loyauté. Shakespeare écrit que le parfum de la rose l'embellit de l'intérieur et qu'elle subsiste même après sa mort, expliqua-t-il aisément.

\- L'églantine n'a pas d'odeur, rebondit la bête. Elle est aussi belle que la rose, mais pas aussi authentique, ou aussi constante pour reprendre le mot de Stiles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est belle qu'elle soit charitable. Je pense que c'est la thèse de Shakespeare dans ce sonnet.

Stiles le dévisagea avec une expression mélangée entre la curiosité et l'admiration. Le maudit avait réussi son pari. Il n'était pas seulement laid désormais, il était intelligent. Ce qui le ravit davantage.

\- Un être doué de beauté intérieur vivra éternellement comme l'odeur des roses, renchérit Stiles en soutenant son regard.

\- Le parfum des roses dure-t-il éternellement ? objecta Deucalion.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

\- Un jour quelqu'un m'a offert une rose, répondit-il l'air ailleurs. Je l'ai mise à sécher entre les pages d'un livre. Elle a fini par ne plus sentir.

La respiration de Derek s'était arrêté. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner de quelle fleur il parlait. La broche du bal. Celle qui avait changé sa vie. Une simple rose, une fleur, pas grand-chose. Mais comment savoir à quel point elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir son cœur ?

La matinée s'écoula rapidement, et bien qu'il n'ait pas étudié les autres sujets du cours à l'avance, le maudit avait réussi à ne pas se ridiculiser. Il laissa le beau rôle à Stiles, ce qui n'était pas compliqué à faire vu son niveau. Les cours étaient tout à coup devenu plus intéressants, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Derek commençait à y prendre goût.

À midi et demi, Deucalion suspendit la séance.

\- Déjeuneras-tu avec nous Stiles ? demanda le professeur.

La bête ne fut soulagée que l'aveugle pose la question à sa place. Le maudit retint son souffle. Lui, aussi croyait-il.

\- Comme à la cafétéria du lycée ? plaisanta Stiles. D'accord avec plaisir.

La personne qui songeait que Derek n'avait pas prévu l'éventualité se trompait lourdement. Oui, il avait demandé à Mélissa de préparer le repas au cas où Stiles accepterait de manger avec eux. Elle avait été beaucoup plus réceptive que Deucalion. Ils avaient discuté du menu, excluant les plats comme la soupe, la salade, toutes les autres choses qui risquaient de le faire manger comme un cochon à cause de ses griffes. Sa condition d'animal le forçait à se comporter comme une bête à table, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais il était heureux de pouvoir dire que lors de ce repas en compagnie du fils du shérif, il était parvenu à se nourrir correctement sans passer pour un monstre affamé. Puis l'après-midi également, ils avaient poursuivi les cours ensemble. Tout était mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Ce soir-là, Derek se sentait frustrer dans son lit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais au fond il aimait la ressentir. C'était juste frustrant de devoir attendre toute une nuit avant de revoir Stiles. Le temps se jouait de lui. Soit il s'écoulait trop vite lorsqu'il était en compagnie de sa chère « capuche rouge », soit les secondes s'enchainaient d'une lenteur intolérable quand ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Le maudit n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'être patient. Il battit des paupières, l'esprit à la dérive. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux verts devinrent pensifs lorsqu'il se remémorait le déroulement de la journée. Repensant à l'intensité du regard de Stiles se posant doucement sur lui comme un papillon se posant sur une fleur. Son pouls s'accéléra, la vérité il la connaissait déjà. Stiles se contentait seulement de le fixer, le regard plein d'une émotion que Derek était incapable de déchiffrer.

Une heure plus tard, Derek s'était finalement endormi le visage serein. Le simple espoir d'avoir la présence de Stiles à ses côtés suffisait amplement à lui donner un peu d'enthousiasme à la perspective de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions si vous le souhaitez ! Promis je réponds toujours !

La relation entre Derek et Stiles change peu à peu et ça me rend vraiment heureuse ! J'aime tellement ce couple !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !

Câlins, lapins et ce que vous voudrez!


	12. Chapitre 12 : Au fil des saisons

Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà !

Je sais... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai fait un petit break, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! je vous remercie pour votre patiente et votre soutien via vos reviews et vos commentaires ainsi que vos favs et follows qui me boostent. Merci infiniment ! Bon ce chapitre diffère un peu des précédents, toutefois j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je ne peux pas vous répondre directement alors j'en profite maintenant, merci Curly et Guest pour vos reviews c'est toujours un plaisir !

Je te remercie Twincities pour ta correction !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Jason Walker - Echo et Teenage Dream - Katy Perry (Boyce Avenue piano acoustic cover).

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Au fil des saisons

"Quelle flamme pourrait égaler le rayon de soleil d'un jour d'hiver ?" De Henry David Thoreau.

Nous y voilà. Le 21 décembre était finalement arrivé apportant l'hiver dans son sillage comme le vent balayant les feuilles mortes. Cela faisait déjà près de deux semaines que Stiles vivait chez Miguel Juarez… Cinqua Diago. Pas facile à porter comme nom pensa Stiles encore allongé confortablement sous son épaisse couette. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce petit sourire sur son visage ce matin. D'une certaine manière, c'était amusant de se rendre compte à quel point on change parfois et il aimait ressentir ce nouveau sentiment. Il attrapa sa couverture et la ramena au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière du jour. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement et son esprit s'envola. Tout le monde pouvait bien faire une petite grasse matinée de temps en temps.

En peu de temps, la vie de Stiles avait bien évolué. Au lycée de Beacon Hills, il était le genre d'élève fantomatique qui avait pour seul hobby de lire tranquillement dans les gradins du gymnase durant les entrainements de basketball. Les gens n'avaient pas vraiment envie de copiner avec lui. Il se demandait si ce rejet était dû à son impulsivité ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en parlant. Il avait presque fini par croire que les autres élèves ne l'appréciaient pas à cause de son hyperactivité. Cela le rendait malade, pourtant personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer. Il ne connaissait personne à qui se confier, de plus il ne souhaitait pas en parler avec son père. C'était peut-être illogique de sa part, mais il refusait de déranger le shérif avec ses problèmes d'intégration au lycée. Alors, Stiles s'était rendu à l'évidence que personne ne viendrait l'aider dans la vie. Le seul sur qui il pouvait toujours compter n'était autre que lui-même. C'était sans doute une triste vision de la vie et des relations humaines, néanmoins Stiles avait appris à vivre de cette façon. Pas d'ami ou de confident. Parfois, la solitude devenait un lourd fardeau à porter, surtout lorsqu'il croisait dans les couloirs du lycée les regards de travers des populaires.

Au lycée de Beacon Hills, les relations se basaient principalement sur votre niveau de popularité. Tout était bien ficelé, réparti adroitement en plusieurs échelons à gravir pour atteindre le sommet. Chacun appartenait à son petit groupe distinct, pas de vagues et pas de mélange. Exemple : tu aimais le sport, tu restais avec les sportifs. Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette situation grotesque. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous restreindre à si peu ? L'hyperactif aimait la lecture, mais cela ne l'interdisait pas d'aimer le baseball ou le basketball. Pourquoi se ranger si facilement dans des cases préétablies ? Au fond, tout le monde avait des préjugés sur tout le monde.

Stiles n'avait absolument rien à envier à ses camarades de classe. Il bossait comme un acharné tous les soirs pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour sortir de l'ombre de la lumière du célèbre Derek Hale. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme en repensant à ce mec de sa classe. L'hyperactif le connaissait depuis l'école primaire. En fait, Derek et lui étaient dans la même classe depuis les cours élémentaires. Quand il était plus jeune, Stiles détestait ce garçon qui avait toujours un tas d'amis autour de lui, alors que l'hyperactif restait dans son coin. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Au fil du temps, Stiles s'était aperçu qu'au final il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer, car tout en Derek Hale faisait en sorte de le pardonner pour ses maladresses. Même si une once de jalousie le prenait de temps en temps, Stiles rêvait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison que peut-être un jour ce fameux Derek Hale deviendrait son ami. C'était un garçon plutôt gentil qui avait constamment le sourire. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui provoquait le respect et l'admiration malgré son jeune âge.

L'automne s'était transformé en hiver et le printemps en été.

Toutefois, Stiles n'avait plus le cœur en fête. Il l'avait perdu la nuit où la mort était venue chercher sa mère. A dix ans, ce n'avait pas été évident de comprendre qu'il ne reverra plus jamais le visage lumineux de sa mère et de ne plus jamais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui offrir. Le décès fut et restera une vive cicatrice ancrée au plus profond de sa poitrine. La peur et le désespoir brisèrent tout en mille morceaux sur leur passage plus vite que prévu pour lui éclater à la figure. Les jours suivants à l'école, ses camarades le regardaient de loin sans venir le réconforter. Son père lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là, pourtant il passait ses nuits au bureau du shérif. Seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, l'hyperactif se réfugiait dans les bouquins, les histoires, et les contes de fée. L'imaginaire était devenu son seul moyen d'échapper à la dure et cruelle réalité. C'est ainsi que naquit sa passion pour la lecture. Il aurait voulu être l'un de ses héros aux aventures extraordinaires. L'idée de partir découvrir le monde devint en grandissant son unique obsession. A quoi bon vouloir rester dans cette ville puisque qu'il n'y avait rien pour le retenir ? Il se mit donc en tête de tout faire pour accéder à son vœu.

Six années s'écoulèrent lentement. La vie du fils du shérif n'avait pas changé depuis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne dans les journaux l'effroyable accident de Beacon Hills. Un incendie venait de décimer la famille Hale en cendres. Une tragédie sans nom qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre sur les causes de l'incident. Le seul survivant des flammes n'était autre que Derek Hale. Il avait réussi échapper à la mort. Lorsque Stiles l'avait recroisé dans les couloirs du collège, le jeune homme avait hésité à venir le voir. L'hyperactif mourrait d'envie de le réconforter en lui disant qu'il comprenait ce que Derek ressentait. Pourtant, Stiles avait trop peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Le garçon gentil que l'hyperactif avait connu, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Derek ignorait tout le monde. Son allure était effrayante, ses yeux vidés de toutes expressions. Stiles avait cru halluciner pendant une seconde. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le mutisme de Derek Hale était un réflexe humain pour faire face à la tristesse. Le fils se souvint de la façon dont Derek s'était retourné vers lui. La manière dont ses magnifiques yeux verts s'étaient fixés sur lui, toujours étrangement inexpressifs. Stiles comprit alors que le regard de Derek ne lui était pas directement adressé, mais plutôt transperçant le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui avait demandé Derek d'un ton cassant.

Dérouté, Stiles ne sut pas quoi lui répondre à cet instant, laissant ses lèvres entre-ouvertes comme unique réponse. C'était la première fois, en près de dix ans que Derek Hale lui avait parlé. Un flot de phrases émergeaient de son esprit, cependant aucunes d'entre-elles n'avaient de sens. L'hyperactif avait peur de tout gâché, alors il était resté ainsi sans lui dire quoique ce soit. Il se remémorait les sourcils froncés du Hale qui dissimulaient ses émotions par la colère. Un moyen efficace de cacher ses faiblesses. Les mots n'avaient plus d'importance pour eux, finalement Derek avait tourné les talons pour quitter les lieux, les mains dans les poches. Quelques temps plus tard, Stiles eut vent que le Hale préparait une méga fête, mais il n'avait pas reçu de carton ou de message d'invitation. Le lendemain, il avait appris que Derek avait humilié deux élèves de leur classe, Sofia Spencer et Andrew Terris. La raison de cette humiliation publique était selon Derek qu'ils étaient soit disant trop moches pour rentrer chez lui. Ce gamin qu'il admirait tant dans le passé, s'était transformé en un véritable monstre d'arrogance. Il était le successeur de la fortune de l'industrie cosmétique des Hale. Ce type avait absolument tout ce qu'il désirait. Les filles, l'argent, la popularité, la beauté et un sacré leadership. Derek Hale faisait rêver les autres élèves du lycée attirés comme des mouches. C'était peut-être ça la différence entre eux… Stiles n'avait rien à offrir aux gens pour être aimer, contrairement à Derek.

Sous sa couverture, Stiles sentait le parfum des roses offertes par Miguel. Par une association d'idées, la fragrance des fleurs lui rappela la soirée du bal du lycée. Ce soir-là, il aurait dû rester seul à la vente des tickets d'entrée pour se faire un peu d'argent. Encore une fois, il avait loupé une bonne occasion de s'amuser et de profiter de cet évènement pour danser. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir son agresseur des couloirs : Derek Hale. L'hyperactif l'avait repéré à l'instant même où Erica et lui se disputaient dehors. Celle-ci lui criait dessus pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue. Erica s'était précipitée pour rejoindre ses amies, tandis que Derek ramassait tristement une fleur tombée par terre. Le cœur de Stiles s'était serré si fort quand le Hale en costard cravate s'approchait du comptoir. Le beau ténébreux ne l'avait pas encore remarqué comme d'habitude. Maladroitement, l'hyperactif s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'Erica se trouvait toujours dans la salle. Evidemment, elle l'était. Stiles se retrouvait donc seul à seul avec le beau Derek Hale. Il se frappait mentalement pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Quand tout à coup ses yeux se posèrent sur la broche dans la pochette du cavalier solitaire.

\- Jolie broche, avait-t-il commenté.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Derek avait doucement relevé la tête pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Stiles commençait déjà à perdre tous ses moyens rien qu'avec un regard. Sans lui répondre, Derek avait tourné la tête en direction de sa prétendue cavalière. Naturellement, le Hale l'ignorait toujours. Qu'avait-il pu espérer de sa part ?

\- Tu la veux ?

Son cœur venait de rater plusieurs battements. Seigneur, il venait de lui répondre ! Toutefois, l'hyperactif restait sur ses gardes, il connaissait bien l'animal. Il savait que Derek ne ratait jamais une occasion d'humilier quelqu'un pour son plus grand plaisir. Et puis cette broche était destinée à sa partenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa, avait-il rappliqué.

\- Quoi ?

Vu l'expression faciale de son interlocuteur, il avait compris que Derek avait été surpris par sa réponse sincère.

\- Me la donner pour mieux me la reprendre après, ce n'est pas très sympa, lui avait-il expliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Ma copine n'en veut pas, elle n'aime pas la couleur. Autant que quelqu'un en profite avant que cette rose ne crève.

Dans ce cas rien ne retenait Stiles.

\- Vu comme ça…

Impossible. Oui, le fils du shérif était incapable de refuser ce cadeau venant de Derek. Jamais une telle occasion ne se représenterait dans sa vie, alors autant en profiter. Il avait donc pris la magnifique rose blanche entre ses doigts. Aux anges, il arborait joyeusement un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

\- Elle est superbe, merci.

\- De rien.

Sur ces mots, le ténébreux commença à s'éloigner pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. Certainement pour retrouver sa cavalière. Mais Stiles avait comme la certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il devait faire quelque chose. Alors, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il avait suivi son instinct. Stiles lui avait crié de l'attendre, puis il se mit à rougir comme un fou. Son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac était noué. Pourtant, il avait réuni tout son courage pour lui demander… une photo. Bon sang, de toutes les idées stupides celles-ci était la meilleure du pire. En plus, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler et de raconter tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Néanmoins, Derek avait accepté. L'hyperactif n'avait pas capté sur le moment, mais Derek lui avait dit « oui ». Il se souvenait du rapprochement de Derek. L'odeur de son parfum, le son de sa voix, son souffle sur sa peau. Cette dangereuse ou délicieuse proximité. Comme par magie, après la première photo le cavalier solitaire était resté à ses côtés, lui proposant de prendre encore de nouvelles photos. Stiles avait bien senti le regard de Derek se poser sur lui, mais il n'osait pas le regarder en face de peur de flancher devant lui. Le temps avait été comme suspendu, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lydia Martin à la soirée.

A cet instant, tout était soudainement revenu comme avant. Derek semblait de nouveau l'avoir oublié en voyant Lydia à l'entrée. Boum. Retour sur Terre.

Stiles avait immédiatement compris que la cible de la soirée n'était autre que la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de méchant. Elle était juste différente des autres et le fils du shérif trouvait ça classe. Elle se démarquait de la masse, malheureusement ce n'était pas du goût du Hale. C'était très difficile pour Stiles de cerner le comportement de Derek. Il pouvait être si gentil et la seconde suivante un être au cœur de pierre. D'ailleurs la question de Lydia était bizarre elle aussi… « Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais le cœur pur ? ». Cette soirée devenait de plus en plus étrange.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, quelques minutes plus tard Derek et Lydia étaient en pleine confrontation publique. D'un côté, il l'humiliait gratuitement devant tout le lycée. De l'autre, elle restait impassible et forte. Cette histoire n'était pas prête de se terminer si facilement entre eux. La foule insultait Lydia de cinglée, mais l'expression de l'orgueilleux avait subitement changé. Il avait peur d'elle. Stiles s'était secoué la tête de droite à gauche en se disant qu'il devait se tromper. Derek Hale avoir peur ? Impossible.

Après le bal du lycée, le fils du shérif n'eut plus jamais de nouvelle de ce cher Derek, qui selon les rumeurs, avait été transféré dans un internat. Alors Stiles n'avait plus que la rose et ses photos pour ne jamais l'oublier. Elles étaient la preuve que cette soirée n'avait pas été un rêve mais bien une réalité.

Depuis ce temps-là de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts…

Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua contre la porte de la chambre de Stiles, le sortant par la même occasion de sa rêverie. L'hyperactif repoussa vivement la couverture de l'autre bout du matelas. D'un bond, il sortit de son lit douillet. Il accourut jusqu'à la porte pour ne pas faire attendre la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme n'était ni coiffé, ni habillé convenablement, autrement dit avec le bas de pyjama lui tombant sur les hanches et un t-shirt rouge laissant apparaitre son abdomen plat. La main enfin sur la poignée, il hésita une fraction de seconde. Il y avait encore une bonne semaine, Stiles serait resté enfermer ici sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit. La peur et l'appréhension avaient désormais disparu à l'égard de son sauveur et hôte. Pour tout dire, il commençait à bien s'entendre avec lui. C'était la première fois que Stiles ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucun indice sur l'identité de la personne qui avait toqué à sa porte. Mais au fond de lui, Stiles s'était quand même précipité pour pouvoir lui ouvrir en espérant tomber sur celui qui avait su égayer ses journées.

Le fils du shérif ne fut donc pas déçu en ouvrant de découvrir derrière sa porte celui qui avait le don de chambouler sa vie. Miguel eut un petit sursaut de surprise quand Stiles se décida à apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte qui les séparait il y avait encore quelques minutes. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, Stiles n'avait plus peur de faire face à son hôte. Malgré son apparence, il n'était plus effrayé par le visage de la bête. Si on lui avait déjà dit que l'amour rendait aveugle, alors Stiles aurait voulu répondre que le mépris, les craintes et les préjugés n'étaient pas différents de cet état d'esprit. Les traits bestiaux dessinés sur le visage de Miguel pouvaient bien le rendre impressionnant à première vue. Néanmoins, lorsque l'hyperactif osait plonger ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui l'hébergeait, le jeune homme avait la nette certitude qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus humain. Lui, le fils du shérif avait déjà croisé toutes sortes de regards depuis son enfance, mais jamais comme ceux que lui adressaient Miguel. Non jamais. Alors que dire quand on voyait en face de soi une bête imposante perdant tous ses moyens devant une personne aussi « ordinaire » comme se qualifiait Stiles.

Ils restèrent là, l'un devant l'autre en se jaugeant du regard comme s'ils se rencontraient encore pour la première fois. Miguel passa sa patte pour se frotter la nuque, puis il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. L'hyperactif n'était pas dupe, quelque chose avait l'air de le préoccuper pour une raison encore inconnue. Le silence entre eux devenait de plus en plus pesant. Presque insupportable pour quelqu'un comme Stiles qui réfléchissait à cent à l'heure pour comprendre la venue de Miguel.

\- Bonjour Miguel, commença Stiles en callant son épaule contre la bordure de la porte.

\- Euh bonjour Stiles…, lui répondit le maudit en continuant de fixer fermant le sol.

Intrigué par le comportement de ce dernier Stiles croisa les bras contre son torse, tout en levant un sourcil. Il avait l'intime conviction que Miguel lui cachait un truc. Pourquoi était-il si distant alors qu'il était monté exprès pour le voir ? L'hyperactif continuait toujours de l'observer intensément.

\- Pardon je n'aurais dû te déranger, marmonna la bête.

Cette fois-ci les sourcils de l'hyperactif se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension totale. Stiles ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais une chose était sûre : Miguel ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant en voyant l'expression de dispersion sur le visage du maudit, il devait sans doute penser l'inverse. La seconde suivante, Miguel tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans un silence presque religieux. Le cerveau de Stilinski allait bientôt exploser. Il détestait voir les gens avoir de la peine et les épaules courbés vers l'intérieur montraient bien que son sauveur n'était pas dans son assiette. Cependant, ce que Stiles détestait plus que tout, c'était de rester sans la moindre réponse. Dans un élan presque instinctif, le fils du shérif s'empressa de rattraper Miguel. Le jeune homme lui attrapa vivement le poignet et le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- Miguel… Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Stiles avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Les lèvres de l'animal restèrent entre-ouvertes, tandis que ses yeux se braquèrent sur la main de l'hyperactif qui ne lui avait pas lâché le poignet. Quoi qu'ils en disent, Stiles venait de le retenir. Cette idée et ce soudain contact entre eux contraignaient par la même occasion de faire apparaitre quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes du maudit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx du fils du shérif qui retira immédiatement sa main. Puis il regarda ailleurs.

\- Oui je vais très bien c'est juste que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Stiles se rapprocha d'un pas vers lui, mais Miguel semblait déjà ailleurs dans ses pensées.

\- C'est juste que quoi ? l'interrogea Stiles doucement.

La tête du maudit se releva subitement pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'hyperactif. Puis, Miguel gêné détourna une nouvelle fois le regard.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre ou ridicule de ma part…, lâcha la bête.

Mais Stiles restait concentrer.

\- Je… en fait… je…, hésita le maudit en se mordant la joue. Il est bientôt midi et je… comme tu n'étais pas descendu aujourd'hui… je me suis inquiété pour toi.

A peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche que Miguel réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Une lueur indescriptible brillait dans les yeux de Miguel. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne et il se couvrit aussitôt le visage de sa main. Il recula puis avança d'un pas, avant qu'il ne retire sa main de sa bouche. Son regard avait l'air sincère et paniqué à la fois. Tout l'air contenu dans les poumons de Stiles s'était échappé d'un seul coup. L'espace d'un instant, le monde semblait se figer. L'hyperactif n'en revenait pas. Miguel s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ? Pour quelle raison voulait-il l'aider ? Un tas de questions qui brulaient les lèvres du fils du shérif, tandis que Miguel regardait autour de lui comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Quand Stiles retrouva l'usage de la parole, il dit doucement :

\- OK.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi ? demanda tout à coup Stiles.

\- C'est sans importance, murmura le maudit.

Sans importance ? Vraiment ? L'hyperactif était perdu désormais. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à cerner son hôte. Il pouvait être si cassant parfois. Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'explication pour décrire le caractère de la bête, c'était comme ça.

\- Je… J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi, poursuivit Miguel. Je crois que j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il avait l'air si peu sûr de lui que Stiles fondait littéralement. Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Stiles. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que prévu et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute.

\- Non, laisse-moi me rattraper.

Les yeux de Miguel s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Stiles souhaitait réellement se rattraper, il ne voulait pas blesser Miguel à nouveau avec son comportement. Il lui devait bien ça.

\- Euh… On pourrait… enfin je veux dire, si tu en as envie… tu… hum… tu pourrais…, bégaya Miguel en ferment ses paupières pour tenter de trouver ses mots. Est-ce que tu veux nous rejoindre pour le diner ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui je veux venir manger avec vous, évidemment. Mais…

\- Mais ? sourcilla Miguel.

\- Mais avant je vais aller me changer, répondit Stiles en lui souriant.

Le visage de Miguel s'illumina instantanément. Voilà qui était bien mieux, Stiles le préférait ainsi. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste. Une part de Stiles se reflétait en Miguel et il le savait. Tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils n'avaient plus de famille, ni pas de véritable ami sur qui compter. A cause de son apparence, Miguel était contraint de rester exclu du reste du monde pour se cacher. Ils connaissaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre le goût âcre de la solitude. Stiles n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange de sa protection et de tout ce confort. Mais s'il y avait un moyen d'apporter un peu de bonheur et de joie de vivre au maudit, alors Stiles n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui en faire cadeau. C'était compliqué à expliquer, c'était la première fois que Stiles avait créé un lien avec quelqu'un. Il refusait tout simplement de le rompre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en sûr(e) !

Ce nouveau chapitre est beaucoup plus centré sur Stiles cette fois-ci et son passé. Un moyen de mieux cerner le personnage.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite, je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et tous ce que vous voudrez !


	13. Chapitre 13 : La magie de Noël

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! et bienvenue si vous venez de nous rejoindre :)

Tout d'avoir je vous demandes pardon pour ce retard... J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, et puis pour en rajouter une couche je suis tombée malade... La poisse... Mais maintenant tout va bien et je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez en lisant ce chapitre, mais si vous aimez le Sterek vous ne serez pas déçu (enfin j'espère ^^).

Je te remercie Curly de continuer à me laisser tes adorables reviews.

Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Twincities pour sa correction et son soutien.

Je vous souhaite une appréciable lecture.

Playlist : Taylor Swift - Back To December, Birdy – Wings et Winter Song - Sara Bareilles

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La magie Noël

"A Noël, je n'ai pas plus envie de rose que je ne voudrais de neige au printemps. J'aime chaque saison pour ce qu'elle apporte. " William Shakespeare

Debout devant sa fenêtre, Derek regardait les traditionnelles chorales de Noël qui passaient devant chez lui. La nostalgie des bons vieux chants Noël avait le don de réunir les gens.

Par le passé, la bête haïssait cette fête dégoulinante de joie et de bonheur. Il détestait le fait que cet évènement se déroulait en famille autour d'un bon diner et d'un joli sapin. Patienter pour recevoir des cadeaux grotesques comme un pull bon marché ou un objet inutile. D'ailleurs pourquoi attendre Noël alors qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait toute l'année. La plupart du temps il passait Noël tout seul, car même Mélissa avait le droit de retrouver son fils pour les fêtes. Pour l'occasion, il recevait un cadeau hors de prix de la part de Peter qui était encore à l'autre bout du monde. Franchement, cette fête l'exaspérait tous les ans. Pour son premier Noël après l'incendie, Derek passait le temps en balançant par sa fenêtre des œufs sur la tête des choristes. Malheureusement ils revenaient à l'assaut chaque année avec leur fameux et frustrant chant, et Derek se faisait toujours un plaisir de leur envoyer ses cadeaux personnalisés dans leur face.

Mais aujourd'hui il était loin d'être la même personne qu'autrefois.

Descendant les marches d'escalier deux à deux, le maudit se dirigea vers son salon pour y retrouver un peu de compagnie dans ce vaste immeuble. Le Réveillon risquait d'être un poil trop calme cette année, mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait la bête en ce moment. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, le nez de Derek se brusqua dans un petit soubresaut furtif. Une odeur désagréable et forte se dégageait du salon, Derek eut pour seul réflexe de froncer ses sourcils. Il passa donc le seuil de la porte pour enfin découvrir tranquillement assis un Deucalion sirotant une substance non-identifiée.

Le précepteur avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans ce doux fauteuil. Derek resta silencieux quelques instants dans le but de détailler le look de son professeur. Ce dernier portait pour l'occasion l'un de ces « vieux » pulls traditionnels et ringards de Noël du genre rouge avec des flocons de neige. Le maudit roula les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant bruyamment. Puis le regard de Derek se détourna vers un objet qui le fit tressaillir de tout son être. Ses yeux devinrent ronds face au choc, cette fois c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interpela Derek mécontent.

Deucalion ne parut pas du tout surprit par le comportement du maudit et prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson avant de lui répondre.

\- Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il ironiquement en levant les épaules.

\- ça sent le sapin ! C'est assez clair pour toi ? Rétorqua la bête sur les nerfs.

Néanmoins, cette réaction ne provoqua qu'un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Deucalion.

\- C'est normal, jeune homme. Nous fêtons le Réveillon et demain Noël, quoi de plus logique que le traditionnel sapin ? expliqua-t-il en se réchauffant les mains avec sa tasse.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand adepte de cette foutue fête…

\- Mais quel rabat joie, tu devrais plutôt en profiter. C'est une journée spéciale.

Spéciale ou pas, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il y avait un sapin dans son salon. De plus, le maudit le trouvait affreux car il n'était même pas décoré. Franchement c'était pitoyable, ce truc faisait vraiment tache dans la pièce. Derek avait beau râler dans son coin, la joie sur le visage de Deucalion ne s'effaçait pas d'un pouce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est spécial ?

Le maudit sursauta en écoutant la voix interrogatrice dans son dos. La bête ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que déglutir tout en se raidissant maladroitement. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence derrière lui. Il se mordit la joue en comprenant que sa chère « capuche rouge » venait à peine d'arriver dans le salon. Si Stiles se demandait ce qu'il y avait de spécial, et bien Derek pourrait lui répondre s'il le pouvait que le simple fait de le voir aujourd'hui avait le don d'illuminer sa journée. A ses yeux, seul Stiles était spécial. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir un jour spécifique pour s'en rendre compte, car chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble était suffisant pour le bonheur de Derek. C'était facile à expliquer dans son esprit pourtant à dire à voix haute cela devenait toute suite beaucoup plus compliqué pour le maudit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Alors les pensées de la bête se brouillèrent une nouvelle fois et il perdit ses mots.

\- Noël…

Ce fut le seul mot distinct que Derek avait réussi à prononcer. Il se décida enfin à se retourner pour faire face à Stiles qui avait plutôt l'air enjoué. Comme à chaque fois, le maudit restait sans voix en voyant le jeune homme. Ce dernier était vraiment compétent pour le troubler. Plus Derek passait de temps avec lui, plus son cœur se resserrait quand ils échangeaient le moindre regard. Il était aussi beau que ses roses blanches dans sa serre. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles et ses cheveux bruns en bataille contrastaient contre sa peau laiteuse. Lorsqu'il lui souriait, le temps semblait se stopper. Telles les pièces d'un puzzle les mots prenaient leur temps pour trouver leur sens. Le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles s'avança légèrement dans sa direction.

\- J'adore cette fête, il y a de la magie dans l'air à Noël, déclara l'hyperactif.

Le cœur de Derek s'arrêta le temps durant une petite seconde. Il se frappait mentalement en priant pour que Stiles n'ait pas entendu sa conversation avec Deucalion. Dire qu'il se sentait crétin était un euphémisme. Mais son malaise s'intensifia avec un vilain frisson que le traversait aussi vite qu'une décharge électrique. Le maudit se répétait la phrase de Stiles « Il y a de la magie dans l'air à Noël. ». Voilà une bonne justification pour que Derek n'apprécie pas Noël, car pour lui magie plus fête égalaient problème désormais. Toujours assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, Deucalion étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

\- Oh, tu tombes bien Stiles. Justement Miguel me disait que Noël n'était pas…

\- Je lui disais que ce serait une bonne idée si on fêtait Noël ensemble, le coupa brusquement Derek sur le point de faire une imminente crise cardiaque.

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient encore entre-ouvertes, tandis qu'il ne décrochait pas ses yeux de ceux du maudit. La bête ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de déballer. Stiles le rendait complètement dingue, à tel point qu'il ne refusait pas de faire la fête rien que pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il était prêt à faire des concessions pour Stiles.

\- Je suis partant, répondit le fils du shérif, c'est une excellente idée.

De son coté, Deucalion n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris le petit manège de Derek. Néanmoins il fallait avouer que le comportement bipolaire de son élève marquait des points. Le précepteur se consola avec sa boisson.

\- Au seigneur…, murmura-t-il.

\- Bon puisque Mélissa n'est pas là pour nous aider, il faudra que l'on se débrouille sans elle, intervint le maudit en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Pour être honnête, Derek n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Il regrettait presque déjà de s'être lancé ce défi rien que pour plaire à Stiles. Heureusement que Mélissa leur avait laissé de quoi se nourrir à midi, sinon ils auraient été morts de faim à l'heure qu'il est. Cette journée risquait d'être épique.

* * *

La suite de l'après-midi s'écoula très rapidement, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point le temps passait vite en compagnie de Stiles. A la vue de la tronche disgracieuse du sapin dans le salon, l'hyperactif avait fini par proposer à Derek de le décorer. Un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Un air mélancolique apparut sur son visage en repensant à ses moments nostalgiques passer en famille avant le drame.

\- Miguel ?

Ce dernier releva la tête. Stiles était beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Qu'y-a-t -il ? se reprit le maudit.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais de quoi embellir le sapin avec des guirlandes, enfin tu vois le genre. Mais tu avais l'air absent…

Derek avait immédiatement compris la question, mais il essayait de gagner un peu de temps pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Il repensa au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il n'y était pas monté depuis son arrivée. Pour lui, cet endroit était le parfait synonyme de tristesse. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs enfouis dans ce lieu. Le maudit ne tenait pas particulièrement y aller, seulement c'était peut-être le seul lieu où ils pouvaient trouver des accessoires de décoration.

\- Le dernier étage, souffla Derek en se frottant la nuque. Il y a des cartons et des vieux trucs là-haut.

\- Ca peut devenir intéressant. On peut y jeter un petit coup d'œil ?

\- Ce ne sont que de vieux cartons avec de la poussière qui te fera éternuer.

\- Tu sais ce que contiennent ces boites ?

La bête haussa les épaules désinvolte, puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu vois c'est ça qui est intéressant Miguel, continua Stiles. Une petite chasse au trésor.

\- Ici ?

\- Bon OK, pas un vrai trésor, mais au moins des souvenirs comme des lettres ou un tas d'objets sympas.

\- Des vieilleries, quoi.

Stiles fit une petite grimace.

\- Je peux y aller tout seul, tu sais ? Tant que ces affaires ne sont pas à toi, conclu l'hyperactif.

Il avait eu le dernier mot et Derek se résolut à l'accompagner. Sa seule consolation était qu'il passerait du temps avec lui. Une fois arrivée à l'étage présumé, ils s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce était assez sombre à cause des rideaux fermés, chacun des meubles étaient recouvert d'un voile blanc. Bien évidemment il avait un sacré stock de poussière. Il y avait plusieurs tas de cartons empilés un peu partout dans la pièce. Stiles se frottait les bras car il ne faisait très chaud, surtout à cause du froid de dehors.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama le fils du shérif. Il y a un canapé près de la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme attrapa le voile et le retira d'un seul geste. Puis il tira les rideaux, la lumière illumina la pièce d'un seul coup. La bête cligna des yeux pour stabiliser sa vision. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, son cœur fut soufflé par le visage étincelant de Stiles éclairé par la pureté des rayons solaires sur sa peau laiteuse. Derek fit mine de tousser pour reprendre ses esprits. Il devait éviter de s'extasier de cette façon devant lui.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal pour s'y asseoir et observer la rue.

« Capuche rouge » se pencha sur le divan pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le monde extérieur devait lui manquer. Depuis son arrivée ici, le jeune homme n'était pas sorti. Cela leur faisait un point commun malheureusement.

\- Tu as raison, on a une vue incroyable sur tout Beacon Hills.

\- On peut voir les gens qui vont au travail le matin et les regarder rentrer chez eux le soir, expliqua Derek.

Néanmoins il se mordit la langue aussitôt. Il parlait beaucoup trop, il allait passer pour un voyeuriste. Bien qu'il le faisait dans sa propre chambre ou qu'il avait l'habitude de voir les gens à travers son miroir magique. Stiles le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur, alors le maudit se dépêcha de se reprendre et de préciser ses termes :

\- Euh ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mentit la bête.

\- Tu as tort. C'est ce que je ferais, on a vraiment un panorama incroyable ici, ajouta l'hyperactif.

Boum. Stiles arrivait à le surprendre tous les jours. Il se penchait de nouveau pour mieux en profiter. Tandis que Derek le fixait, s'arrêtant sur la façon dont ses cheveux indisciplinés avaient des reflets dorés sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Le maudit se racla la gorge en s'attardant sur les grains de beauté qui parsemaient la blancheur de sa peau. Depuis peu, Derek avait la très nette impression que les prunelles whisky de l'hyperactif exprimaient de la bonté. Pourtant un regard pouvait-il être suffisant pour pardonner sa monstrueuse apparence ?

\- Alors on commence à fouiller ces cartons ? suggéra Stiles en pointant les piles appuyées contre un mur.

\- Oui bien sûr, acquiesça Derek.

Le fils du shérif ouvrit un premier carton poussiéreux rempli d'objets sans grande utilité. Il poursuivit ses recherches jusqu'à tomber sur une découverte fructueuse.

\- Regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama Stiles en sortant un bouquin de la boite. Incroyable !

La bête le rejoignit pour jeter un coup d'œil à la trouvaille. Qu'est-ce que cette antiquité pouvait autant lui plaire ?

\- Jane Eyre ! Une superbe lecture, tu peux me croire, expliqua le jeune homme en tapotant la couverture.

Derek se figea. Evidemment qu'il se souvenait de cet ouvrage. Ce livre appartenait à sa sœur Laura autrefois. Comme Stiles, elle adorait lire cette histoire. De lointains souvenirs refaisaient surface. Les chamailleries entre frères et sœurs lui manquaient. Le plus douloureux était que le temps avait la fâcheuse tendance à vous faire oublier les visages des personnes qui vous étaient chers. L'enfant en lui était autant en poussière que son ancienne maison incendiée et la brulure qu'elle avait laissée en lui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

\- J'adore lire ce livre, s'enthousiasma Stiles.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup de livres, plaisanta le maudit. Tu ne l'as pas déjà assez lu ?

\- Sans doute. Mais celui-ci est différent, se justifia-t-il.

La bête s'empara du bouquin qu'il lui tendait. La forte odeur des pages vieillies le prit aux tripes. Il arborait des illustrations en noir et blanc sur certaines pages. Il s'était arrêté sur un dessin représentant un couple s'embrassant sous un arbre.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des livres illustrés pour les adultes, marmonna la bête en ricanant par la suite.

Le fils du shérif lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\- J'adore ce roman, répliqua Stiles en lui reprenant le livre des pattes. J'aime la façon dont elle démontre que lorsque deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, elles seront toujours réunies. Quoi qu'il advienne, quels que soient les évènements qui les séparent. Qu'il y a de la magie dans l'amour.

La confidence de Stiles le secoua dans le bon sens. Le maudit se souvint de leur échange au bal, à ce qu'il avait découvert de lui à travers son miroir, et à sa présence ici et maintenant chez lui. De la magie ? Un tour de passe-passe de Lydia ? Ou simplement le fruit du hasard ? Il était convaincu que la magie existait, cependant il ignorait si elle fonctionnait sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Parce que tu crois à la magie ? lui demanda Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas, confia le fils du shérif l'air pensif.

Ils sont passés à d'autres cartons. Le suivant contenait plein de vêtements assez loufoques. Stiles sortit des robes de soirées, ainsi que des escarpins. Leur regard se croisa, puis ils pouffèrent de rire. L'hyperactif faisait mine de la porter et tournoyait sur lui-même. Les vêtements étaient plutôt bon état malgré leur âge.

\- Oh Darling, j'espère que je suis à votre gout dans cette tenue, plaisanta Stiles avec un accent maniéré des anciens riches des années vingt.

Derek attrapa un chapeau borsalino et le plaça sur sa tête. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu es toujours beau Stiles, quelques soit ta tenue, lança le maudit sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

\- C'est ça ! S'esclaffa l'hyperactif. Tu me complimentes juste parce que…

\- Parce que je suis laid ? Termina Derek avant lui.

Oups. Les yeux du fils du shérif s'écarquillèrent subitement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit-t-il rouge de honte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais à quoi je ressemble. Comment je pourrais oublier de quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Non, je voulais seulement te dire que tu me trouves peut-être beau parce que tu ne connais pas d'autres personnes… Il y a des filles très attirantes.

Contre toute attente, la bête voulait absolument mettre les choses au clair. Il ne souhaitait plus tourner autour du pot devant lui. Stiles devait ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Alors le maudit prit son courage entre ses mains et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Qui te dit que je suis attiré que par les femmes ? Continua Derek.

« Capuche rouge » en resta bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs des paupières jusqu'à réaliser le sens de la phrase de son hôte. Il rougissait encore plus désormais et Derek le trouvait d'autant plus adorable.

\- Je te trouve beau, alors accepte le compliment, enchaina le maudit.

Sa démarche de séduction était peut-être bancale, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Encore un peu gêné par cette révélation, le jeune homme reposa délicatement la robe dans son carton. Tandis que la bête détaillait chaque expression faciale de l'hyperactif pour mieux le comprendre. Finalement, Stiles le transperça du regard et le cœur de l'animal fondait comme neige au soleil. A cet instant, Derek n'avait plus froid du tout, il avait presque de trop chaud désormais. En espérant que le fils du shérif ne le jette pas sur les roses… Cependant prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre :

\- Merci, le remercia-t-il.

Derek venait d'avoir son ticket pour le paradis, car il allait bientôt mourir de joie.

* * *

La soirée approchait à grand pas. Ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver quelques babioles pour le sapin. Ils s'étaient bien amusés à enrouler les guirlandes dans tous les sens. Le résultat était loin d'être parfait, or Derek ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant ri de cette façon depuis bien trop longtemps. Stiles lui apportait toujours quelque chose de positif dans chacun de ses actes. Deucalion avait fini par leur dire qu'il devait les abandonner pour la soirée. Son excuse était qu'il devait retrouver ses amis et qu'il ne se voyait pas rester avec deux adolescents la veille de Noël. Selon lui il n'était pas un ado-sitter ou un truc dans le genre. Le maudit avait tenté d'ignorer le petit pouce souhaitant bonne chance de son professeur. Au moins maintenant, Derek était enfin seul à seul avec Stiles.

Ils avaient décidé de commander des pizzas. Techniquement ce n'était pas très traditionnel comme repas, mais ils avaient la certitude qu'ils se rempliront l'estomac ce soir. Cependant, Stiles avait insisté pour préparer le dessert. Alors Derek s'était retrouvé embarquer derrière les fourneaux de sa propre cuisine. Le fils du shérif s'habilla d'un des tabliers de Mélissa. Le maudit avait eu raison tout à l'heure à l'étage, Stiles était beau dans n'importe quelle tenue. La bête avait du mal à en détacher son regard. Le fils du shérif avait l'air sûr de lui sur ce coup et cela lui donner un petit côté sexy pour être franc. L'hyperactif sortit tous les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin, ainsi que les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation.

\- Miguel je t'annonce que nous allons faire un moelleux au chocolat. C'est simple et rapide à cuisiner et en plus c'est super bon, déclara-t-il fièrement.

\- OK je te suis.

L'hyperactif se dirigea vers le four et tourna les boutons.

\- Tout d'abord il faut préchauffer le four à 180°C.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué pour l'instant, murmura le maudit.

Ensuite Stiles déroba le chocolat sous les yeux ébahis de l'animal.

\- Serais-tu en train de voler le chocolat Stiles, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non j'en ai besoin, il faut faire fondre 200 g chocolat noir dans une casserole avec un peu d'eau.

Derek se positionna à côté du cuistot qui était à l'attaque sur sa fonte de chocolat devant la gazinière. L'odeur se dégageant de la casserole était tout à fait exquise.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose, lui demanda le maudit.

\- Hum oui, j'aimerais 125 g de beurre, 125 g de farine et ½ sachet de levure s'il te plait.

Derek s'en occupa aussitôt en tachant de ne pas en renverser partout. Une fois le chocolat totalement fondu, l'hyperactif coupa le feu et ajouta le beurre, la farine et la levure. Une fois le mélange homogène, le jeune homme reposa sa préparation pour s'atteler à la suite de la recette. Il se chargea de prendre un saladier pour préparer une mousse avec les quatre jaunes d'œufs, les 250 g de sucre avec un peu d'eau. Lorsque la mousse fut prête, il l'intégra à sa préparation chocolatée. Le maudit en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Ce fut ensuite le temps de battre les blancs des quatre œufs en neige pour les incorporer dans la casserole tout doucement.

\- Tu es vraiment doué Stiles.

\- Des années de préparation, s'amusa l'hyperactif. Bon à ton tour de bosser Miguel.

\- Oui chef !

Stiles se mit à rire spontanément.

\- Tu dois beurrer le moule et après tu verses le tout dedans. Ensuite dans le four pendant trente-cinq minutes, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Donc tu me laisses me salir les mains ?

\- Tout à fait, pouffa l'hyperactif.

Quand Derek termina son travail, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tirer. Mais il y avait un autre défi de taille pour lui, ils se battaient pour racler les bords de la casserole chocolaté. Le maudit s'en empara et commença à déguster tranquillement sous le regard inquisiteur du cuisinier.

\- Wow, c'est vraiment délicieux tu devrais gouter, le taquina Derek.

\- Très amusant, tu ne payes rien pour attendre.

\- Tu me menaces maintenant ?

Stiles se rapprocha de lui avec une mine beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il était de plus en plus proche et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter d'avancer. Stiles lui faisait désormais face. Derek avalait sa salive à cause de cette soudaine proximité entre eux, surtout avec l'idée qu'ils étaient seul ce soir.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai envie, murmura le jeune homme.

Le maudit se sentit rougir violemment. Il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de déclaration venant de la part de sa « capuche rouge ». Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Stiles plongea son index dans le reste de chocolat et l'étala sur le nez de son hôte. A la seconde suivante, il explosa dans un fou rire.

\- J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-il hilare.

Les yeux ronds, Derek s'essuyant lentement le nez et regardant la trace de chocolat sur sa main.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens de me déclarer la guerre, reprit-t-il.

\- Viens je t'attends, ricana Stiles en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

C'est de cette façon qu'un combat acharné d'étalage de chocolat avait eu lieu. Ils en avaient partout sur leur visage et leurs vêtements. Les rires résonnaient dans tout l'immeuble. Derek se fichait éperdument de passer pour un mec d'âge mental de sept ans. Il riait tellement qu'il en oubliait presque tous ses problèmes. Ses peines, ses coups durs, sa détresse, ses souffrances, son apparence, tous s'effacèrent avec le sourire de Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux et tout ça grâce à lui. Le monde avait beau être vaste, lorsque l'on trouve la bonne personne à ses cotés à quoi bon chercher plus loin. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin sous les yeux. Le petit plus de cette soirée, c'était qu'elle avait un petit parfum de chocolat. Les minutes défilèrent plus vite que prévu et les trente-cinq minutes passèrent pour faire résonner le minuteur du four. Le moelleux au chocolat était prêt pour être dévorer par ces deux ventres sur pattes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles était allé ouvrir au livreur de pizza. Derek et lui avaient fini par manger dans le salon devant la télé. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de déguster une bonne pizza devant Avengers. Noël remit au gout du jour, la vision de cette fête avait bien évolué au fil de cette journée passée en compagnie de Stiles. La bête n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'être assis aussi proche du jeune homme. Leurs bras rentraient de temps en temps en contact, ce qui libérait à chaque fois une petite décharge électrique au maudit. Lui qui haïssait d'habitude ce jour particulier, il savourait aujourd'hui chaque moment en priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant toute bonne chose avait une fin.

Lorsque le film, les pizzas et le moelleux au chocolat furent terminés, Derek décida de se lancer dans une dernière tentative. L'hyperactif commençait à tomber de sommeil.

\- Stiles ?

\- Hum, qu'y-a-t -il Miguel ?

\- Stiles… je… je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

L'humain tourna mollement sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout rassurant ce que tu viens de me dire, annonça l'hyperactif.

\- Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux me faire confiance, se défendit-il.

\- Je te fais déjà confiance Miguel.

Il semblait si sincère. Le maudit avait réussi à gagner une chose précieuse aujourd'hui. Derek se leva du canapé et tendit sa main vers le fils du shérif. Ce dernier l'attrapa pour se relever à son tour. Durant tout le trajet dans les escaliers, Stiles ne détacha pas sa main de celle de la bête. Ce qui réjouissait davantage Derek qui n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un. Il voulait véritablement marquer cette soirée dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Il donnerait tout pour le rendre heureux, quelqu'un soit le prix à payer.

Arrivée à un étage où Stiles n'avait encore jamais les pieds, le maudit l'emmena jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait une immense porte. La curiosité se lisait très facilement sur le visage de l'humain. Doucement, la bête commença à ouvrir la porte, avant de se raviser et de la refermer. Il se retourna vers le fils du shérif et le fit reculer de quelques pas.

\- Mais d'abord, il va falloir fermer les yeux, annonça Derek.

Stiles fit une petite moue des lèvres et releva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est une surprise, se justifia le maudit.

A ces mots, l'hyperactif referma ses paupières. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, puis il bougea sa main devant le visage serein de « capuche rouge » pour vérifier qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Sans réaction de sa part, l'animal en concluait qu'il ne trichait pas. Tout en délicatesse il prit les mains de Stiles et le fit avancer dans la pièce.

\- Je peux rouvrir les yeux ? Le questionna le fils du shérif.

\- Non pas encore, répondit Derek en le plaçant au centre de la salle. Ne bouge plus.

Le maudit lui lâcha les mains et s'éloigna. Stiles ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cependant il reconnut le bruit particulier des rideaux tirés. Il entendit le son de l'allumage d'un interrupteur et sentit la lumière éclairer le lieu. L'impatience montait petit à petit.

\- Est- ce que je peux les ouvrir maintenant ?

\- Oui vas-y.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et releva ses paupières. Sous le regard comblé de Derek, Stiles fut émerveillé par la surprise qu'il lui était offerte. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. La salle était immense et bordée de toute part d'étagères remplies de livres. Il y avait de quoi en perdre la tête.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'écria Stiles époustouflé par la richesse du lieu. Tu as une telle bibliothèque chez toi ?! Je n'ai pas de mots pour…

\- ça te plait ? demanda Derek.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai l'impression de rêver Miguel !

Stiles tournoyait autour de lui, fasciner par la collection de livres qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Tout t'appartient désormais, poursuivit le maudit.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Je…, bégaya l'hyperactif.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser mon cadeau de Noël, Stiles, le coupa la bête.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres. Il avait l'air complètement déstabilisé. Tout cela paraissait si irréel pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant. Personne ne s'était préoccupé de lui de cette manière. Cette impression d'enfin exister aux yeux de quelqu'un soulageait pour la première fois son cœur qui était autrefois tordu par la solitude. Toutes ses années à attendre la venue d'une personne sur qui pouvoir se reposer… Jusqu'à en perdre espoir et un beau jour tomber sur celui qui semble vous connaitre depuis toujours. La gorge de Stiles se noua, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, Miguel le fixait avec un regard qu'il qualifierait de tendre à son égard. Leurs respirations cessèrent.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour Miguel, murmura le fils du shérif.

\- Au contraire, répondit le maudit calmement. Tu m'as offert quelque chose de bien plus précieux que cette bibliothèque. Pour être honnête avec toi ce soir, je n'ai pas fêté Noel depuis très longtemps. Pendant des années je me suis renfermé sur moi-même pour cesser de ressentir quoique ce soit pour quiconque. Mais tu as changé quelque chose en moi, Stiles. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir.

Suspendu aux mots de son hôte, l'émotion de l'hyperactif bousculait son esprit, ainsi que sa raison. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il avait entendue. Il en resta sans voix, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Tout comme lui, Miguel avait connu cette solitude. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Stiles ne voulait plus ressentir cette tristesse, et il ne souhaitait à personne de la connaitre un jour. Miguel venait de lui parler à cœur ouvert en ne cachant plus ses faiblesses. Soudain, tous les mots, toutes les phrases, les beaux discours s'envolèrent. Stiles se jeta brusquement dans les bras du maudit.

Derek resta un petit moment statique en tentant d'assimiler que sa « capuche rouge » se tenait contre lui. Il se souvint qu'il avait besoin de respirer pour survivre. Il n'osait même pas refermer l'étreinte. La tête de l'hyperactif contre son cœur battant à tout rompre, la bête crut mourir dans la seconde. Il sentait le feu lui montait aux joues. Le temps n'avait maintenant plus aucune emprise sur eux. Délicatement, Derek entoura ses bras autour de Stiles pour profiter encore un peu de cet instant unique. Il avait l'occasion de sentir son parfum qui l'enveloppait. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, il entendit le jeune homme répéter inlassablement « merci ».

Derek ferma les yeux. Stiles avait raison… Il y avait peut-être bien de la magie dans l'air à Noël après tout.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me donner votre avis ou vos questions, je vous répondrai aussi vite que possible !

Un rapprochement et une confiance qui se renforcent davantage entre Stiles et Derek.

Des liens qui se tissent peu à peu au plus grand bonheur de notre maudit préféré.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Câlins, lapins et tout ce qu'il vous plaira !


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'incendie

Bonjour, bonsoir ou bienvenue à toutes et à tous !

Cela m'aura pris du temps à écrire, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien ainsi que votre patiente. Cette histoire me tient à cœur, même si parfois je m'arrache les cheveux pour trouver un peu d'inspiration. Je suis en train d'écrire ces lignes et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, à part merci de poursuivre cette lecture. Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Un grand merci à Twincities pour son aide et sa correction pour cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : **NF feat. Britt Nicole – Can you hold me et Zayn Malik - Golden.**

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'incendie

« L'amour est un incendie de forêt que personne ne veut ni ne peut éteindre. » De Robert Seethaler / Le Tabac Tresniek.

Il y a certains jours, on décide de s'arrêter. De se poser un instant. Reprendre son souffle et de regarder autour de soi. Le temps a tendance à avancer de manière continue, alors il est difficile de se rendre compte du chemin parcouru. Mais lorsque cela nous arrive, c'est peut-être enfin le moment de faire un break. Juste histoire de faire une rétrospective. Un résumé de nos actes, les bons comme les mauvais. Il n'y a aucune raison de se blâmer pour tous les moments loupés. Même si parfois on ressent au fond de notre cœur un sentiment des plus étrange. Cette impression de regret. On entend parfois des gens sympas qui vous disent qu'ils vivent sans avoir le moindre remord. C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'est plutôt joli comme mode de vie. Pourtant, qui peut vraiment se vanter de n'avoir jamais blesser, ou agit honteusement au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

* * *

3 ans plus tôt :

D'un pas assuré Derek se dirigeait en direction de la chambre de sa sœur Laura. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'entrée en toquant contre la porte pour prévenir de son arrivée. Non pas besoin. Contrairement à lui, Laura était tranquillement en train de réviser ses cours lorsque Derek s'incrusta allégrement dans la pièce de sa très chère sœur. En l'entendant entrée pour la énième fois sans prévenir, la jeune fille soupirait d'exaspération. Dans une lenteur extrême, elle se retourna avec son siège pour faire face à son frère un peu trop collant à son gout. Elle le toisa quelques secondes, puis elle claqua sa langue contre son palet pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici Derek ? demanda Laura en croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

Ce dernier vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce avant de lui répondre. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait encore, Laura trouvait son frangin un peu… stressé.

\- Tout va bien Derek ? On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement…, souffla-t-elle inquiète.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, puis il s'avança vers elle.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides… murmura Derek.

\- Hein ? Quoi je n'ai pas bien entendu, répliqua sa sœur avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je… OK, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il clairement.

\- Tiens donc ? Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? le questionna Laura.

Derek s'éclaircissait la voix avant de reprendre.

\- Je pense que tu es au courant, mais ce soir il y a la plus grosse soirée de l'année et…

\- Oh je vois, le coupa-t-elle. Tu me demandes de te couvrir pour ta petite escapade ?

\- Ouais, sourit-il.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire pour toi ?

\- Allez ce n'est pas la première fois, bougonna Derek.

\- Sérieusement, ce soir on est censé avoir un repas de famille. Maman s'est donnée du mal pour tout organiser. Ce n'est pas souvent que toute la famille est réunie…

\- Peut-être. Mais entre passer ma soirée en compagnie de vieux croutons ou avec mes potes, le choix est rapide. Aller s'il te plait ?

\- Tu crois franchement que personne ne va se rendre compte de ton absence ? l'interrogea sa sœur.

\- Tu es la meilleure, je suis sûr que tu me trouveras une bonne excuse, répliqua Derek.

Sa sœur roula les yeux au ciel devant la niaiserie de son frangin.

\- Tu auras une dette envers moi Derek, soupira Laura.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre lui. Il était fou de joie. Tandis que Laura était en train de se débattre pour avoir un peu d'oxygène.

\- Merci je t'adore ! s'exclama le frère aux anges.

Tout c'était passé si vite. La nuit était tombée et son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Tandis qu'il se faufilait par sa fenêtre pour rejoindre la voiture de Boyd, Laura protégeait son petit secret. Boyd ayant déjà seize ans, il avait pu passer son permis et donc de pouvoir rouler n'importe où n'importe quand. Une autre raison évidente pour Derek de restait en bon terme avec lui, un excellent de moyen de transport temporaire. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps pour se rendre à la fête. C'était le genre de soirée pour se montrer et en profiter un maximum avec les amis, se faire quelques filles au passage et boire jusqu'à plus soif. Personne ne manquait cette méga-fête, si bien que Derek était dans l'incapacité de refuser. Même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne serait pas resté chez lui une minute de plus en compagnie de sa famille un peu trop collante à son gout.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire la famille était sacrée pour lui. Si quelqu'un avait la prétention de critiquer un tant soit peu sa famille, Derek n'hésitait jamais à démolir la personne en question. Il ne le supportait pas. Mais il n'était pas du genre à coller ses parent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il n'appelait pas ça de l'égoïsme, c'était juste une forme d'autonomie.

Cette soirée était comme il l'avait imaginée. Le temps défilait au son du DJ. L'alcool coulait à flot, tandis que tout le monde dansait ou se frottait dans un coin avec la personne de son choix. Comment rester indiffèrent avec une musique pareille ? Pendant qu'il dansait quelques filles venaient se coller à lui, histoire de le chauffer un peu et il n'était pas du genre à s'en plaindre. Autant en profiter, pas vrai ? A quoi bon vivre s'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser ? Boyd était revenu avec de nouveaux verres remplis, il était un peu pompette et c'était plutôt drôle à voir. Sur le coup, Boyd brandit son verre en l'air avant de boire d'une traite sa boisson. Mort de rire, Derek allait en faire de même… Toutefois, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Un instant, un frisson le fit tressaillir violemment. Il s'immobilisa un moment avec une sensation de malaise le prenant aux tripes. Sans aucune raison, son verre lui glissa des mains. Le temps s'était suspendu jusqu'à ce que le gobelet s'écrase au sol. Derek toisait le liquide rouge s'écouler tel une flaque ressemblant à du sang. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'aura fallu que quelques minutes pour entendre le son strident des sirènes de la police, des ambulances et des pompiers. Un bruit sourd qui bourdonnait dans les oreilles sensibles de Derek qui se sentait de plus en plus défaillir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le claquement des aiguilles de sa montre résonnait dans son crane tel un marteau s'écrasant férocement sur un pauvre clou sans défense. C'était de la pure violence. Tout à coup la pièce autour de lui se mit à bouger sur elle-même. A tournoyer dans tous les sens comme si l'espace se détachait sournoisement de ses pieds, dans le seul but de le faire tomber raide au sol. Boyd l'observait avec une expression que Derek qualifierait d'inquiet. Il y avait peut-être une bonne raison de l'être.

\- ça va Derek ? Tu es super pale, s'alarma son ami en lui agrippant l'épaule.

Cependant, Derek repoussa brutalement la main de ce dernier. A cet instant, il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Toute la pièce, toute cette foule l'étouffait, lui volant le peu d'air dont il était actuellement possible d'inspirer. Il se recula en tanguant et percuta des gens dans son passage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses mains tremblaient et plus il les regardait moins il arrivait à se calmer. Une sorte de cercle vicieux où il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Alors il se rattrapa en longeant les murs pour trouver la sortie. Partir d'ici le plus vite et le plus loin. Quelque chose venait de se passer et il le sentait au fond de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Un fois sorti de la fête, il prit une inspiration d'air frais que lui apportait volontiers la douceur de la nuit. Il se baissa un peu, les mains sur ses genoux histoire de se calmer. Puis une odeur désagréable lui agressa les narines. Il connaissait cette senteur particulière. L'odeur prenante de la fumée. Puis tout à coup, une nouvelle voiture de police roula à toute allure avec ce même bruit assourdissant. Elle lui donnait la chair de poule. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre camion de pompier fonçât lui aussi dans la même direction. Le regard de Derek s'éleva vers le ciel, et son cœur rata un battement. Une drôle de lueur brillait au loin dans le ciel cette nuit-là. Il connaissait Beacon Hills comme sa poche, alors sans la moindre hésitation il commença à marcher. Il ne savait plus s'il avait chaud ou froid. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était sur le fait que tout ce vacarme se dirigeait vers la réserve. En d'autre terme chez lui…

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la fumée, Derek se mit à courir. A courir à s'en broyer les os. Le vent lui soufflait en plein visage, ses yeux ne le supportaient pas à tel point que les larmes commençaient à l'embrumer. Il cavalait chaque rue s'en jamais prendre le temps de se retourner. Sa respiration était sèche et désespérée. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui brulait les poumons, tandis que sa gorge se contractait. Il continuait sa course dans l'alternance des lumières émises par les réverbères et accompagnée par la symphonie cruelle des ambulances roulant à toute vitesse. Derek n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir là-bas, mais il devait s'y rendre au plus vite. Alors il accéléra la cadence d'un cran.

Il reconnaissait le dernier carrefour avant de tourner pour se retrouver le chemin direct vers le manoir familial. Plus il se rapprochait plus il avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Ses jambes allaient bientôt lâcher à cause de l'intense effort. Il commença à ralentir lorsqu'il arriva sur le chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Les marques successives de pneus sur la route l'effrayaient davantage. Puis il croisa des gens qui tout comme lui se dirigeait en direction de sa demeure.

Quand Derek arriva enfin sur les lieux, il s'immobilisa un moment tant la scène se déroulant devant lui était tout simplement irréaliste. Une foule d'inconnu affluait devant le manoir, ainsi qu'un nombre affolant de voitures de flic et d'ambulanciers. La fumée encombrait ses poumons à lui en faire tousser. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en pleine fourmilière avec le piaillement des gens et le bruit des radios de police. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, Derek poussa les personnes lui gênant le passage. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde venait s'attroupait devant chez lui ? Pourquoi ?

Il traversait la foule et il sentait le regard des gens se poser sur lui. Il avait relevé la tête pour se confronter aux regards d'hommes et de femmes à la mine choquée, attristée et bouleversée. Le jeune homme n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi ses expressions sur leur visage ? Pourquoi ?

Jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva bloqué par une bande de sécurité. Le sol s'écroulait soudain sous les pieds de Derek.

Il resta figer un long moment, le corps paralysé par le cauchemar qu'il avait sous les yeux.

De la fumée. Des flammes. Du feu. Une chaleur étouffante. Des cendres volant un peu partout aux alentours. Le son du crépitement du bois ravageait par le feu. Cette couleur aveuglante variant entre rouge sanglant et le jaune irradiant la charpente. Les bras de Derek tombèrent le long de son corps, le regard vide il observait l'horreur de la scène impuissamment. Il ne réagissait même plus au bousculement de la foule autour de lui. Ni même à cette situation surréaliste. Il n'entendait plus le son des sirènes hurlantes ou les cris des policiers l'obligeant à se reculer.

Ses yeux scrutaient l'incendie… L'incendie de sa propre maison…

Il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Tout à coup, son cerveau fut bombardé d'images, de sons et d'odeurs familières. Une tornade de souvenirs, des rires et des pleurs. Il repensait à sa mère lui racontant joyeusement le menu du diner. Elle cuisinait si bien. Il revoyait son père le sermonnait gentiment pour qu'il bosse un peu plus en cours. Cora qui s'amusait dans le salon en déballant ses jouets un peu partout dans la pièce. Le reste de sa famille qui était venu exprès pour l'occasion. Ses mains recommençaient à trembler en repensant à sa sœur. Laura… Laura qui avait dû garder le secret, qui l'avait protégé pour qu'il aille à cette stupide soirée. Sa respiration devenait lourde et précipitée comme celle d'un asthmatique. Ses membres se contractèrent jusqu'à compresser brutalement son abdomen.

« Tu auras une dette envers moi Derek. ».

La gorge de Derek se nouait. Sa tête avait la migraine. Dans n'importe quel direction les flammes lui donnaient le tournis. Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait se réveiller. Il le fallait. Le seul problème… c'était qu'il ne rêvait pas. Plus il observait la scène, plus cette odeur de cendre le gagnait progressivement. Il la sentait sur sa langue, dans son nez et sa gorge. Il en avait presque envie de vomir, mais il n'y avait plus que du vide en lui. La sensation de chaleur lui brulait les yeux, sentant ses pupilles se dilater puis se contracter de nouveau.

C'était sa famille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était les siens qui étaient prisonniers des flammes.

Dans un déchirement macabre, la charpente du manoir céda et s'écroula empêchant les pompiers de s'infiltrer dans le manoir pour aller les sauver. Sans réfléchir, Derek passa en-dessous de la bande de sécurité et se mit à courir vers la demeure incendiée. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

\- NOOOOON ! MAMAN ! PAPA ! CORA ! LAURA ! hurla-t-il.

Il trébucha dans sa course et il s'écroula au sol. Il n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Allongé contre le sol, il tendait sa main en direction de sa maison dévorée par le feu.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas… J'ai besoin de vous, murmura-t-il.

La seconde suivante, un policier accourut vers lui à toute vitesse pour le protéger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? s'exclama l'agent de police en essayant de le relever.

Toutefois, Derek en transe l'ignora.

\- Ma… ma famille…

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est ma famille…

Les yeux du policier s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il devina l'identité du jeune homme dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard.

Tout devint noir. Il était en pleine chute libre. Derek sentait cette douleur le lancer. Cette douleur à la place de son cœur. Alors il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser…

* * *

Derek se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court et le corps crispé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres sèches. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il en avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Son esprit était comme en pleine nuit de tempête. Sans aucun repaire fixe à l'horizon. Un déluge d'émotions le parcourant dans chaque recoin de son âme. Il venait encore de faire ce terrible cauchemar. Du moins, il aurait souhaité qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela ne venait pas de son imagination, c'était bien réel. Une réalité cruelle et dévastatrice. Comment pouvait-il vivre en se ressassant les souvenirs tragiques de son passé ? Cette nuit où il avait tout perdu dans les flammes. A chaque fois, il sentait son cœur se torde encore un peu plus quand cela se produisait. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans tous les sens pour retrouver un point d'encrage.

Il fixa l'écran du téléviseur allumé. Il tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Un peu à cran, son regard dérivait sur le point de pression au niveau de son épaule gauche. Il n'était pas seul.

Dans le salon, Stiles était assis sur le canapé avec lui, dans le noir. Loin de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la ville éclairait par la lumière des réverbères. Cette vision calma instantanément Derek. Stiles avait fini lui aussi par s'endormir, mais contrairement à lui son visage avait l'air apaisé. Il était si proche de lui qu'il l'entendait respirer. Assis devant la lumière bleutée de la télévision, Derek soupira.

Il était tard, alors le maudit décida d'éteindre la télévision. Plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il se leva délicatement, puis il prit Stiles dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Sa tête reposait contre sa poitrine, Derek se remémora la soirée d'Halloween et cacha un léger sourire. Stiles reprit conscience à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…, murmura-t-il encore léthargique.

\- Tu t'es endormi, je te ramène dans ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te faire quoi que ce soit. Ni de te laisser tomber.

Stiles était aussi léger qu'un plume, Derek n'avait aucun mal à le porter.

\- Mais je suis capable de marcher, rétorqua le fils du shérif.

\- Si tu y tiens, OK. Tu n'es pas un peu crevé ?

\- Hum… un petit peu.

Alors le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras, tête toujours collée à son torse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Derek se débattait difficilement avec la poignée. La seconde suivante, Stiles l'attrapa à sa place et l'ouvrit.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais porté, souffla l'hyperactif.

Cette révélation fit frissonner le corps tout entier de la bête.

\- Ou bien je ne m'en souviens pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- J'ai plus de force que toi, répondit le maudit en resserrant son étreinte.

La minute suivante, Stiles ne prononçait plus un mot. Il s'était rendormi. A l'aveuglette, Derek entra doucement dans la chambre. Il faisait si sombre qu'il voyait à peine devant lui. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Deucalion. Son professeur devait se trouver constamment dans cette situation. Être prudent, en priant pour ne pas rencontrer un obstacle sur son passage.

Lorsque Derek atteignit le lit, il y déposa délicatement Stiles. Le maudit ramena la couverture sur lui. Il avait l'air si paisible, les cheveux en bataille et ses longs cils tranquille. A cet instant, Derek avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un ? Il effaça cette idée immédiatement, il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation. De plus s'il réveillait Stiles, il risquerait de le détester pour toujours. Cela n'était pas envisageable pour la bête.

\- Bonne nuit Stiles, chuchota Derek tendrement.

Il tourna les talons. Au niveau de la porte, il sursauta en entendant la voix du fils du shérif.

\- Miguel… Bonne nuit.

Le maudit peina à avaler sa salive.

\- Toi aussi. Et encore merci d'avoir passé la soirée en ma compagnie. C'était très gentil à toi, déclara Derek fébrilement.

\- Gentil, répéta Stiles en bougea dans son lit. Tu vas peut-être trouver bizarre, mais là dans le noir j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ta voix…

Derek retenait désormais sa respiration, en croisant les doigts pour que Stiles ne le reconnaisse pas. Au lieu de ça, le silence régna dans la chambre. Il n'écoutait que la respiration régulière du fils du shérif. Derek en conclut qu'il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Alors il referma sans faire de bruit la porte derrière lui.

Ce soir-là, Derek était remonté dans sa chambre en tentant d'oublier la personne qu'il avait été. Il s'était affalé sur son matelas en plongeant sa tête dans ses coussins. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'était qu'un gamin totalement paumé. Il espérait encore et encore que tout irait bien, qu'il retrouvait un jour la lumière dans sa vie. D'ouvrir un jour les yeux et de découvrir qui il était réellement. Rêvant du jour où il se sentirait enfin complet. Il était comme un miroir. Il n'était que le reflet de lui-même. Un corps vide et profondément blessé. Un miroir brisé par le choc de la vie. Les morceaux tombaient un par un sur le plancher et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de les rassembler il s'écorchait vif. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps cette douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur s'éteindrait comme les flammes qui avaient ravagé sa vie. Cependant les pires blessures étaient bien celle du cœur. Une plaie béante et saignante qui ruisselait sans cesse, le genre d'entaille impossible à guérir.

Tous ses années à se bercer d'illusions et d'erreurs. Il était devenu négligent et il avait oublié le terme « aimer ». Il ne voulait plus jouer à faire semblant. Toute cette haine qu'il avait amassée, il ne voulait plus la ressentir. Il souhaitait guérir désormais. Fini le type qui vivait sa propre image, celui qui écoutait le téléphone, mais qui le laissait sonner. La fin de cette personne qui s'emmurait en lui-même pour ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait plus mépriser la vie qu'il possédait.

Il avait réussi à trouver un remède. Il était comme un soldat et il allait se battre pour lui.

 _Stiles._

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Derek bondit brusquement de son lit en écoutant cette voix venue de nulle part. Il s'écroula subitement par terre en tombant à la renverse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête sa bouche resta grande ouverte. Il lui fallut moment avant de reconnaitre l'identité de la personne dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

\- Bordel tu ne peux prévenir quand tu te ramènes chez les gens ! s'énerva le maudit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chut tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

La bête se redressa et replaça son t-shirt correctement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure Lydia ? demanda-t-il frustré.

\- ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas pris de tes nouvelles. Alors me revoilà, ironisa-t-elle.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Tu remues le bout de ton nez comme ma sorcière bien-aimée et hop tu te retrouves à l'autre coin de la planète ?

\- En quelque sorte, conclut Lydia en scrutant sa chambre.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui. Toi, tu devrais visiter Paris un de ces jours afin de voir Notre-Dame. C'est si beau… Ou visiter Rome et sa mythologie ? répondit-elle.

\- Tu es encore venu pour me pourrir ? l'interrogea Derek en croisant les bras.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu es capable de voyager n'importe où et n'importe quand, mais pas de contrer cette malédiction ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

\- Certainement pas. Tu sais pertinemment que tu es le seul à pouvoir rompre le maléfice. Je suis juste passée pour savoir si tu allais bien, déclara la sorcière.

\- Sérieusement ?

Soupçonneux, Derek plissa le front. Tandis qu'elle agitait la tête pour acquiescer vivement. Puis elle se dirigea vers la rose magique sous sa cloche de verre. Elle l'observait sans dire un mot. Il ne restait plus que cinq pétales. Cependant, il s'était déjà fin janvier, autrement dit Derek n'avait plus que quatre mois pour que Stiles tombe amoureux de lui…

\- J'ai encore besoin de temps Lydia, expliqua-t-il. Tu pourrais modifier la malédiction pour m'en laisser un peu plus…

\- C'est impossible Derek. Je suis navrée.

Le moral du maudit tomba à zéro.

\- Si tu as besoin d'autres choses Derek fais le moi savoir, annonça Lydia en claquant des doigts.

Le maudit réfléchissait quelques instants avant de la fixait droit dans les yeux l'air déterminé.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu regrettais de m'avoir transformé ainsi. Tu pourrais me rendre un service, pour te faire pardonner ?

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Quel genre de service ?

\- C'est pour mes amis, Mélissa et Deucalion.

Lydia parut surprise par sa requête.

\- Que veux-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Deucalion est quelqu'un de bien, un super professeur. Pourtant à cause de son handicap, il n'arrive pas à trouver un emploi fixe. Autre que celui de me supporter. Quant à Mélissa, elle bosse comme une acharnée pour payer les frais de santé pour son fils et cela ne lui laisse pas de temps pour être à ses côtés. C'est injuste.

\- La vie est ainsi Derek… elle est injuste. Depuis quand est-tu devenu un philanthrope ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du sort des autres ?

Les joues du maudit se tintèrent d'une couleur rouge écarlate.

\- Je… c'est juste que… Je tiens à eux, c'est tout. Ils sont tous ce qu'il me reste. Je sais qu'ils sont payés par mon oncle, pourtant ils sont toujours là pour me soutenir. Ils sont toujours là pour m'éclairer à chaque fois que je me sens perdu. Mais si tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, essaye au moins de faire quelque chose pour eux. Rends la vue à Deucalion et guéris le fils de Mélissa. C'est la seule chose que je te demanderai.

Lydia le dévisagea longuement, puis elle tourna les talons.

\- Impossible.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Tu es une sorcière puissante, pas vrai ? Tu peux transformer des gens en monstre, mais tu es interdit de les aider ?

\- Disons que je ne peux pas directement les guérir juste parce que tu me le demandes. Je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe.

\- Ça craint, bougonna la bête.

\- Je sais, mais pour faire simple je peux accomplir ce service si et seulement s'il est lié à tes actes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ? s'impatienta Derek.

\- Rompt la malédiction et je pourrai aider tes amis, répondit Lydia.

\- En gros retour à la case départ…

Le maudit s'asseyait sur son lit et prit son visage entre ses pattes.

\- Je vais rester un monstre toute ma vie, soupira Derek démoralisé.

\- Un monstre avec un jardin magnifique…

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Lydia, l'arrêta la bête en grimaçant.

La sorcière resta muette. Puis elle se rapprocha et se positionna face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ne te décourage pas si vite Derek, murmura-t-elle. Même si la situation semble désespérée, ne cesse jamais d'y croire. Ton cœur a sans doute souffert dans le passé. Mais lorsque l'amour t'offre une nouvelle chance, tu ne dois pas y renoncer. Il faut parfois se battre pour obtenir enfin le bonheur.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de « mais ». Si tu veux que l'on t'accepte tel que tu es, commence par te pardonner. Apprends d'abord à t'aimer. Pas pour ton physique, mais plutôt la personne que tu tentes de cacher au fond de toi. Ne rejette pas ce que la vie peut te donner. Autorise-toi à revivre, Derek.

C'était dur de l'admettre, mais Lydia avait raison. Il s'était toujours rejeté la faute. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné pour ses erreurs. Si cette nuit-là, il n'était pas aller à cette fête, il serait mort avec le reste de sa famille. Pourtant, il avait toujours du mal à le digérer. Il vivait parce qu'il avait menti à sa famille. Il s'était souvent torturé en se disant qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre à cause de ce choix. Cette dette gravée au fer rouge qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser à sa sœur. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait plus jamais ouvert son cœur pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Il luttait pour refouler ses larmes de colère et d'amertume. Soudain, Derek repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec Stiles. Ces journées de cours passés ensemble. Ces soirées à se mater des films jusqu'à s'endormir sur le canapé devant la télé. Tous leurs fous rires, leurs discussions, leurs blagues… Une vie lui tendait les bras pour renouer avec la joie, l'espoir et les secondes chances. Une part de lui était morte le soir de l'incendie, mais une nouvelle était née de ses cendres le soir du bal.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions ou vos commentaires si vous le souhaitez !  
Je vous répondrai aussi vite que possible!

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à vous faire passer les sentiments de Derek à travers cette lecture ? Mais en tout cas, il était primordial que je développe ce sujet de l'histoire. L'incendie est le point traumatique et marquant dans la personnalité de Derek que ce soit dans l'histoire ou dans la série, à mon avis. Je pense que si il y a bien une citation qui résume ce chapitre c'est bien celle de Francis Scott Fitzgerald :

 ** _"Il réagissait avec l'égoïsme inné des enfants, qui s'éveille toujours à la mort des parents :  
que vais-je devenir, maintenant que mon plus ancien et plus sûr refuge s'est effondré ?" _**

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour le chapitre suivant !

Câlins, lapins et ce que vous voudrez !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Compte à rebours

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! Je tiens à vous remercier de poursuivre cette histoire ou de la débuter. Merci infiniment pour votre soutien via vos reviews (dont j'embrasse Guest au passage pour son commentaire : merci) ou vos fav et follow. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je continue d'écrire et cela grâce à vous.

Un grand merci à toi Twincities pour ta correction !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Sia – Breathe me, Rhodes – Somebody et Imagine Dragons – It's Time.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le compte à rebours

« On se dit qu'on a le temps, que les choses viendront quand ce sera le bon moment. Mais quand ta vie devient un compte à rebours, tu réfléchis différemment. Tout est remis en perspective et, devant l'urgence, les priorités changent » - Et soudain tout change de Gilles Legardinier.

Il avait beau essayé de se voiler la face, de fermer les yeux pour tenter d'oublier quelques secondes et finir par rêver d'être ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il se réveillait c'était toujours le même refrain. Impossible d'ignorer la lumière étincelante et rayonnante qui se diffusait à travers la cloche de verre. Cette rose magique qui se fanait inexorablement au fil du temps. Elle était similaire en tout point à une espèce d'inqualifiable compte à rebours. Au moins il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas écouter un « tic-tac » épineux. Pourtant en regardant les pétales se détacher de leur calice, Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur. Se disant que peut-être le lendemain Stiles se rendrait compte de ses sentiments. C'était comme caresser du bout des doigts l'objet de son désir, de se sentir si proche et pourtant si loin. Mais les jours défilaient comme les pages d'un bouquin, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de la fin.

Un battement de cils et Derek se retrouvait déjà dans la mi-février. Si vous vous posez la question, et bien non il n'avait pas célébré la fameuse fête du 14 février. Pas de St. Valentin pour lui cette année. Pas d'effusion d'amour, de câlins sous un grand chêne avec leurs initiales inscrites dessus, ni d'échange de chocolat collant aux dents mais fondant le cœur des gens, pas de joli poème épique ou de chanson sur le thème de l'amour avec un grand A. Non, il n'y avait rien eu de tout cela. Au fond, Derek n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de Stiles pour envisager ce genre de choses ensemble. Ils s'entendaient bien, vraiment très bien, peut-être trop pour que Stiles imagine une seule seconde que son ami, un monstre soit dit en passant, puisse avoir des sentiments beaucoup plus fort qu'une simple amitié à son égard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la douceur de la compagnie de Stiles compensaient tous ses problèmes, ses défauts, ses petites choses qui rongeaient sa vie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ça vraiment dommage que l'on ne puisse pas aller au lycée ensemble, balança Stiles tout à coup comme un boulet de canon.

Le maudit le dévisageait un instant pour s'imprégner de chacune des expressions faciales de l'hyperactif. Cette sincérité dans ses yeux le bouleversait à chaque fois. Néanmoins, les paroles du fils du shérif étaient claires. Stiles affichait son désir de s'échapper d'ici, de retrouver son véritable foyer. Mais pour la première fois, le jeune homme l'incluait pour qu'ils soient _ensemble_. Et c'était ce que souhaitait Derek de tout son cœur depuis des mois.

\- Tu penses que je me serais plu là-bas, je veux dire dans ton lycée ? le questionna la bête.

En cette fin d'après-midi sous la serre, la lumière du soleil couchant transperçant les carreaux s'amusait à nuancer les cheveux de Stiles en les rendant presque dorés. C'était dans ce genre de moment privilégié que Derek mourrait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Mais en voyant ses pattes crochues, il s'abstenait.

\- Sans doute pas, répondit Stiles après un instant de réflexion. Dans mon ancien lycée, les élèves ne sont pas très ouverts d'esprit… Ils n'acceptent pas la différence, tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire est un peu mal vu. Je n'ai jamais su m'intégrer.

Cela étonna le maudit, qui dans son cas avait toujours réussi à monopoliser l'attention sur sa petite personne. Mais pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Quelle serait leur réaction si tes amis me voyaient débarquer là-bas ? demanda Derek curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie privée du jeune homme.

\- Je… C'est juste que je…, s'arrêta Stiles en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je n'avais pas d'amis.

Derek reconnu immédiatement ce faux sourire de façade qu'arborer le garçon. Cette manière de cacher une blessure ouverte. Le monstre s'insulta mentalement pour avoir rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Il voulait que Stiles soit heureux, alors le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Ce qui blessait Stiles le touchait aussi désormais.

Délaissant les cahiers de cours, l'hyperactif se leva pour se diriger vers les bourgeons des rosiers. C'était devenu une habitude au fil du temps. Les leçons le matin, le repas de midi, puis la lecture et les débats autour des bouquins. Vu ainsi, tout cela se résumait à une vie de cours ou de devoirs des plus banales. Mais pour des gens qui ne sortaient jamais un nez dehors, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire pour s'occuper. Ensuite à cette heure, ils se baladaient tranquillement dans la serre, et Stiles l'aidait dans diverses tâches.

\- J'adore être ici, confia le fils du shérif.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Derek.

 _Avec toi._

Mais il se garda de le lui dire. En fait, il se garder de lui avouer tellement de chose depuis le départ.

\- Tu peux cueillir quelques roses si tu le souhaites, proposa la bête.

Il lui demandait de le faire à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas qu'il manque de quoi que ce soit. Ces fleures étaient le seul présent que Derek était en mesure de lui offrir, car c'était l'unique chose que Stiles acceptait de sa part. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui donner d'autres cadeaux, il refusait toujours. Sauf la fois avec la bibliothèque, mais il fallait le mettre sur le compte des évènements. On ne pouvait pas rejeter un cadeau de Noël.

\- Oui, merci. Mais…, murmura Stiles.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… tes roses sont encore en bourgeon et je n'ai pas envie de les couper si tôt.

Parfois Derek aurait souhaité que le cœur de Stiles soit ainsi, aussi magnifique que ses roses. Espérant que ses sentiments germent à leur tour un beau jour. S'épanouissant jusqu'à bourgeonner doucement sous ses yeux et peut-être envisageait d'ouvrir son affection comme des pétales pour recueillir un peu de lumière en retour. Toutefois pour qu'une fleur éclose, elle a besoin d'un soleil illuminant chaque cellule la composant. Alors qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Tu peux quand même en prendre. Dans un vase elles ne faneront pas. Même si elles sont détachées de leur racine, le bourgeon arrivera à fleurir quoi qu'il advienne si on en prend soin. Alors vas-y sers-toi, lui expliqua le maudit en désignant du menton ses rosiers.

\- Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Elles me manqueront, mais je suis heureux que tu puisses en profiter aussi. Je préfère encore les partager avec quelqu'un plutôt que les garder que pour moi seul.

Stiles se mit à sourire.

\- Je comprends, Miguel. Cette solitude… on la connait bien tous les deux. J'en ai souffert toute ma vie, révéla le fils du shérif. Jusqu'à ce que…

L'hyperactif se figea un instant comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

\- Oui ? poursuivit Derek.

\- Non, rien je… je suis perdu, je veux dire… j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de sourire, tandis que les joues de Stiles devenaient de plus en plus rouges. A force de passer tout son temps avec le jeune homme, la bête avait appris à reconnaitre les tics de sa « capuche rouge ». En voyant les yeux de Stiles papillonnaient de cette façon et la façon qu'il avait de se mordillait les lèvres, Derek savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Pour ne pas le mettre plus longtemps dans l'embarras, le maudit s'empressa de relancer la conversation.

\- OK. Quelle couleur te tente aujourd'hui ? Tu avais pris des rouges il me semble la dernière fois ? Elles sont belles mais elles s'abiment rapidement. C'est dommage.

Stiles se penchant vers l'un des rosiers, il était désormais de dos vis-à-vis de Derek. Ce dernier avait toujours l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à atteindre le fils du shérif, l'hyperactif se détournait de lui. Soudain, la bête écoutait le fils de shérif prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose, Miguel ?

\- Euh ouais, enfin je veux dire oui ! Oui tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Justement, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi que je peux en parler pour la première fois.

\- Je… OK.

 _OK ?! Tu es sérieux là ? Franchement c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à lui répondre. Il est sur le point de t'avouer un truc super méga important pour lui et toi tu dis OK ! OK ! Super bravo le raté, tu viens de griller toutes tes chances. Je suis vraiment trop nul._

\- Tu sais, j'ai été très amoureux de quelqu'un au lycée que je fréquentais, reprit Stiles en caressant un pétale.

Derek cessa de respirer en comprenant la révélation de l'hyperactif. C'était aussi surprenant qu'un coup de poing en pleine face. Cela faisait extrêmement mal. Malgré tout, Derek essayait de cacher sa déception. La mâchoire crispait, il resta stoïque.

\- Oh je vois.

Non, il ne voyait rien. Ce goût amer qu'il avait en bouche. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, même s'il en avait déjà entendu parler. C'était exactement les symptômes décrits. Derek était tout à coup profondément jaloux.

\- Mais ce que je n'ai pas osé dire, même pas à mon père, c'est que…, s'arrêta Stiles en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies différemment.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Stiles. Regarde-moi, je suis un monstre hideux et pourtant tu arrives à me faire confiance.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, acquiesça l'hyperactif. En fait, j'étais amoureux de… d'un garçon.

Stiles détourna immédiatement les yeux comme pour fuir la réaction de son hôte. Derek compris alors que lui aussi avait peut-être peur d'être rejeter pour ce qu'il éprouvait. Son visage était complètement rouge. Les mots et l'imagination du maudit le broyaient en pièce. Le cerveau de Derek allait à cent à l'heure, tandis qu'il cherchait qui pouvait bien être le chanceux qui avait pu volé le cœur de Stiles.

\- Donc tu es… gay ? demanda le maudit.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Tu es bien amoureux d'un autre mec ?

\- Je… Oui mais non, en fait c'est… Je ne pense pas que j'aime tous les hommes. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, tu comprends ?

\- Parfaitement, déclara Derek en le transperçant du regard. Tu es tombé amoureux.

Ses mots n'avaient jamais sonné aussi vrai qu'à cette instant précis. D'une curiosité sans limite, le maudit poursuivit son interrogatoire sur la vie sentimentale du fils du shérif.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Il était incroyable, murmura Stiles en rougissant davantage. Le tombeur habituel. Beau, riche et populaire. Je le trouvais intelligent aussi, mais en y repensant c'était peut-être simplement parce que je souhaitais qu'il le soit, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Au fond, je crois que je me serais reproché d'aimer quelqu'un rien que pour sa beauté.

Derek baissa les yeux, fuyant la vision de son reflet sur les vitres de la serre. Entre les roses et la mention de ce mec, il se sentait particulièrement laid. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, Lydia s'était plantée. Les monstres tel que lui ne pouvait pas trouver l'amour, car personne n'envisage de passer sa vie avec une être aussi repoussant.

\- C'est étrange, continua Stiles. Les gens sont tellement préoccupés par l'apparence. N'empêche, au bout d'un moment, quand on connait quelqu'un on ne prête plus attention à son physique. La personne est ainsi, point barre.

\- Tu crois ?

Le maudit se rapprocha tenté par l'idée que Stiles puisse réellement penser ses mots. Ne tenant plus, Derek finit par poser la question fatidique :

\- Alors comment s'appelle-t-il, ce Don Juan ?

\- Derek. Derek Hale, exposa Stiles. Son oncle travaille pour une grosse entreprise cosmétique. Il passait dans quelques pubs parfois.

La bête croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour contenir cette brusque vague d'émotion. Il essayait de se calmer pour ne pas se mettre à rougir.

\- Donc tu craquais pour ce Derek parce qu'il était beau et que son oncle était riche ?

Stiles riait conscient que présenté de cette façon, ses sentiments avaient l'air très superficiels.

\- Non, protesta-t-il, il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Il avait un sale caractère, mais il avait tellement confiance en lui. Il était audacieux, contrairement à moi. Il n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions. Il ignorait mon existence évidemment. Sauf une fois… non c'est idiot.

\- Non pas du tout. Raconte.

Il mourrait d'envie de connaitre la version de Stiles.

\- C'était le soir du bal et j'étais de corvée à la billetterie. J'avais l'impression d'être crétin et pauvre. Mon père est peut-être shérif, mais les études supérieures coûtent excessivement chers, alors il fallait bien que je bosse. Bref, il était là avec sa cavalière Erica Reyes, une fille vraiment détestable. Il lui avait acheté une broche, une splendide rose blanche. Pourtant Erica ne l'aimait pas, alors elle s'est mise à lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'elle voulait une orchidée. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, mais maintenant je crois que cette rose était sans doute moins onéreuse qu'une orchidée. Et puis en les regardant, je me suis dit que si Derek Hale me donnait une aussi belle fleur cela me suffirait amplement à mon bonheur. Je le connaissais depuis qu'on était tout petit, mais on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Au même instant, il s'est approché de moi et il a fini par me l'offrir.

\- Ah oui ? marmonna Derek à deux doigts d'étouffer sous le poids de ses émotions.

\- Oui. J'avais bien vu qu'à ses yeux ce n'était pas grand-chose. Que pour lui une rose n'était rien comparé à sa fortune. Mais tu vois… personne avant lui ne m'avait offert de fleurs de toute ma vie. La seule fois où j'ai reçu une fleur remontait au jour de l'enterrement de ma mère pour la déposer sur son cercueil. Je n'ai pas cessé d'admirer cette rose qu'il m'avait donné. Je voulais absolument garder son parfum pour ne jamais oublié cette soirée. Je l'ai donc mise à sécher entre deux pages de mon livre favori.

\- T'as la gardé tout ce temps ?

\- Oui, je l'ai apporté ici. Le lundi suivant, je voulais retrouver Derek pour le remercier encore une fois, mais il n'était pas là. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain et il est resté absent jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. A la rentrée, j'ai finalement appris qu'il était parti dans une école privée. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Le ton dans la voix de Stiles semblait si triste. En y réfléchissant, s'il était venu le voir ce lundi-là pour le remercier pour cette rose qu'il avait méprisé. Si Lydia ne l'avait pas transformé, alors Derek se serait certainement moqué de Stiles. Il devait donc reconnaitre encore une fois que Lydia avait protégé Stiles de sa méchanceté. Il l'aurait blessé sans se soucier de ses sentiments en l'humiliant. Se dire qu'un jour il avait été un tel monstre le répugnait au plus haut point désormais.

\- Ce type était un idiot, lâcha soudain Derek.

Stiles le regarda surprit par la réflexion.

\- Il n'a pas su voir la personne incroyable que tu es Stiles. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Quelqu'un qui t'aime, non pas pour ce qu'il voudrait que tu sois mais pour qui tu es. Je suis certain qu'un jour tu trouveras cette personne, Stiles, le réconforta le maudit.

Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, le fils du shérif le dévisageait sans être capable de lui répondre. Ils se regardaient avec une profonde compassion l'un en vers l'autre. Le seul son audible dans la pièce était le bruit de leur respiration. Derek était satisfait de sa réponse qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus approprié qu'un simple OK.

\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter, Miguel, déclara finalement Stiles.

\- De rien. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serais toujours là si tu veux te confier.

L'hyperactif répondit en lui souriant sincèrement.

\- Bon où en étions-nous déjà ? demanda le maudit. Tu devais choisir quelles fleurs tu voulais si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- J'adore celle que tu m'offres Miguel.

Le cœur de Derek rata soudain un battement, foudroyait par les mots du fils du shérif.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Stiles en hochant la tête. Les jaunes tiennent plus longtemps que les autres, pas assez cependant.

\- J'ai construit cette serre pour cette raison. Pour en profiter toute l'année. Peu importe la saison, elles seront toujours protégées ici.

\- C'est quand même dommage que l'on ne puisse pas sortir pour découvrir d'autres lieux comme celui-ci, annonça Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Tu sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir accepter ta demande.

Derek était franc. Il s'efforçait tellement pour que tout soit parfait en apportant des roses, en lisant de la poésie. Cependant, tout ce que le beau Derek Hale avait eu à faire par le passé pour qu'il l'aime était d'exposer son apparence. Si Stiles était à ses côtés, il aurait été sans doute encore plus heureux. Mais, il était prisonnier en compagnie de Miguel. C'était à l'ancien Derek Hale que Stiles pensait, pas au monstre devant lui. Pourtant, le maudit refusait de redevenir celui qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie antérieure, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Peter. Un homme vide à l'intérieur, ne vivant que pour l'argent et la gloire grâce à un physique avantageux. Un être malheureux sans jamais comprendre pourquoi. Sans ce maléfice, Derek ne se serait jamais aperçu de ce qu'il lui manquait. Il le savait désormais. Tant pis s'il restait laid jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, car pour rien au monde il n'envisageait de redevenir une raclure pourrie d'orgueil.

Attrapant son sécateur dans sa poche, Derek coupa la plus belle rose blanche et la tendit à Stiles. Il souhaitait tout lui donner, même sa liberté.

 _Je t'aime._

Il aurait pu le lui dire. Mais il en était incapable, la peur le tiraillait trop. Il redoutait que le jeune homme le repousse. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit s'envole. Derek craignait de le perdre. Il avait encore plus peur que les sentiments de Stiles ne soient pas réciproque.

* * *

\- C'est foutu, il ne m'aimera jamais, confia le maudit plus tard à Deucalion dans sa chambre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout à l'air de se passer à merveille entre vous. Les cours se passent bien et je sens une alchimie entre vous deux, rétorqua le professeur.

\- Une alchimie ? Tu fais surement référence à une alchimie de la connaissance. Il ne me désire pas, il ne me désirera jamais d'ailleurs. Il veut un mec normal, un type qui l'emmène découvrir le monde, quelqu'un capable de sortir de chez lui. Moi, je suis un monstre coincé dans sa propre demeure, s'écria Derek.

Deucalion haussa un sourcil, puis il se frotta le menton.

\- Ne soit pas si péjoratif. Tu es bien plus humain que bien des hommes, enchaina l'aveugle. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis notre rencontre, je peux te l'assurer.

\- C'est loin d'être suffisant. Je n'ai plus l'air d'un humain, avoua la bête puis il pointa la fenêtre. Si j'osais mettre un pied dehors, les gens hurleraient de me tuer sur le champ rien qu'en me voyant. Les gens sont ainsi, c'est la réalité de ce monde.

\- Pas du mien, répondit Deucalion d'une voix cassante.

Derek déglutissait à cause de son manque de tact.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. Je vais rendre la liberté de Stiles.

\- Tu penses qu'il se sent prisonnier avec toi ? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il souhaite ? l'interrogea le précepteur. A moins que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait de mourir d'envie révéler qui on est réellement, de vouloir avouer ce que l'on ressent et de ne pas pouvoir le faire ? D'attendre inutilement ? Pourquoi je continuerai de me torturer ? répliqua farouchement Derek.

Deucalion soupira lourdement.

\- Quand comptes-tu lui dire qu'il peut s'en aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La gorge du maudit était si douloureuse qu'il avait du mal à parler. Ce choix n'était pas facile à prendre, mais c'était la meilleure décision pour eux deux. Stiles retrouvera sa vie, sa liberté et son père. Ce serait injuste de demander à Stiles qu'il passe le voir de temps à autre. Il accepterait par pitié. Il avait tout tenté pour que le jeune homme tombe amoureux de lui et au final il avait échoué. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Prochainement, souffla Derek.

* * *

Durant tout le week-end, Derek avait réfléchi à mille et une façon d'annoncer à Stiles qu'il pouvait s'il le souhaitait rentrer chez lui. Cependant, le maudit se trouvait toujours une bonne ou mauvaise excuse pour pas faire le premier pas. D'un côté il était résolu à se séparer de Stiles pour son bien et de l'autre il était incapable de le laisser partir loin de lui. Un véritable supplice pour la bête qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis des heures. Il évitait presque de croiser l'hyperactif pour ne pas avoir la discussion fatidique. Il était complètement perdu entre le choix de sa raison et de son cœur. Toutefois, le lundi matin Mélissa toqua à sa porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Non. J'ai l'intention de le laisser partir, révéla Derek amer.

\- Pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

Assis sur son lit, le maudit regarda avec dégout ses pattes bestiales.

\- Je refuse de le garder prisonnier ici plus longtemps. Il ne mérite pas le même sort que moi et je ne le mérite pas non plus. Il devrait découvrir le monde et moi je le coince dans cette demeure. C'est comme voir un oiseau en cage. Il doit mener sa propre vie, de se promener dehors dans ce foutu monde de merde, braya-t-il.

Ses poings se serrèrent sous la pression de la colère. Brusquement comme dans un flash, un vieux souvenir refit surface. Il se souvint d'un poster d'une fille qu'il avait fréquenté à l'époque avait accroché sur son mur de sa chambre « Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, laisse-lui sa liberté ». Bon dans ce temps-là il avait trouvé cette phrase totalement grotesque voir super débile. Mais aujourd'hui elle prenait tout son sens.

\- Mais vous avez déjà la serre pour sortir, releva Mélissa.

\- Ben voyons ! On va constamment dans cette serre ! Ce qui lui manque c'est de sortir dans le monde réel.

\- Vous savez que c'est votre futur qui est en jeu. Il est plus important que…

Le maudit se mit aussitôt debout.

\- Ce qui est important pour moi, c'est uniquement le bonheur de Stiles. Je lui dirai ce soir à table.

Mélissa baissa la tête la mine déçue par le choix de Derek. Elle le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps et il était toujours aussi têtu.

\- Cela signifie que vous ne romprez pas le maléfice, annonça-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

\- Je sais. De toute façon c'était voué à l'échec depuis le départ, soupira Derek le visage ternis par la tristesse.

Ce soir-là, le maudit prenait le temps de se préparer avant le repas. C'était bientôt l'heure des adieux. Mélissa l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais il retardait l'échéance. Il tremblait d'anticipation et sa respiration bruyante soulignée son anxiété. Au final, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'assister à ce diner qui risquer d'être le dernier avec Stiles. Il espérait qu'il resterait une nuit de plus auprès de lui, et de repartir seulement tard dans la matinée ou voir s'accorder quelques jours de plus en sa compagnie. Juste le temps de remballer les affaires, les vêtements, les parfums, les fleurs, où les livres offerts. Que ferait-il si Stiles décider de partir en laissant tout derrière lui ? Toutes ces choses qui lui appartenaient lui rappelleraient sa présence, il deviendrait nostalgique et il aurait l'impression d'avoir encore perdu un proche.

Évidemment, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Stiles proteste comme dans ses histoires ou films romantiques dans le genre : « _Oh non, tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille. Je ne saurais vivre sans toi à mes côtés, Miguel. Je t'aime trop. Ta proposition est si charitable, toutefois ce que je veux c'est de passer le restant de nos jours ensemble. Embrasse-moi._ ». Alors ils échangeraient un baiser passionné et le maléfice disparaitrait enfin. Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Car c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, ne plus le quitter. Cependant, il n'était pas dans ce genre de truc. Inutile de se bercer d'illusions.

\- Miguel ! l'appela une nouvelle fois Mélissa.

Celle-ci frappa à sa porte. Avec son imagination débordante, il était en retard de plus de dix minutes.

\- Entrez.

Mélissa se glissa rapidement dans la pièce. Pour une raison encore inexpliquée, elle avait l'air heureuse. Ce qui était plutôt étrange car elle savait pertinemment que ce soir Derek allait laisser Stiles partir.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Mélissa ? questionna le maudit intrigué par le comportement cette dernière.

\- J'ai eu une idée ! lança-t-elle sur un ton rempli d'espoir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous séparer de Monsieur Stilinski. J'ai peut-être un moyen de lui offrir plus de liberté et de ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas sortir, répondit froidement la bête en songeant à sa balade le soir d'Halloween. C'est impossible.

Toutefois, elle souriait davantage.

\- Certes pas ici, seulement il y a un moyen.

\- Merci pour vos brillantes idées Mélissa, mais non.

Il tourna les talons, puis il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en boudant. Il se renferma sur lui-même comme une huitre. Il resta silencieux en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

Derek ferma ses paupières. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Maintenant, il se comportait de nouveau comme un gamin capricieux qui râler parce qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais s'il avait bien appris une leçon ces derniers mois en compagnie de sa « capuche rouge », c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais renoncer. Ne pas baisser les bras trop rapidement. Il faut parfois se battre dans la vie pour avoir un peu de mérite.

\- Oui, affirma Derek. Sauf que ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a déjà dit qu'il ne vous aimait pas ?

\- Qu'il le dise ou pas, quelle est la différence ? l'interrogea-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Ce jeune homme a besoin qu'on l'aime aussi. Je le vois, assura Mélissa.

\- Alors je suis peut-être aussi aveugle que Deucalion.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui ordonna de se rasseoir immédiatement. Sans bronché, le maudit s'exécuta les yeux ébahis.

\- Écoutez-moi bien et taisez-vous une minute !

Derek sursauta sur son matelas, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Mélissa hausser la voix de cette manière. Elle semblait déterminée à le raisonner.

\- Au vu des nombreux domaines de votre famille, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée si vous et monsieur Stilinski vous vous rendiez dans votre villa privée près de la côte pendant quelques temps.

Pendant une longue minute, Derek resta sur place avec les yeux ronds. Bouche-bée, il se rendait compte à cet instant, à quel point Mélissa était un génie. Fou de joie, il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa petite villa familiale face à l'océan ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en sûr(e) !

Stiles parle enfin à cœur ouvert avec Derek/Miguel en lui confiant des secrets très personnels.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite, je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et tous ce que vous voudrez !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Chateau de sable

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre *en retard* (s'étouffe avec sa propre salive). Je suis désolée d'avoir mise autant de temps pour écrire, alors je vous remercie d'avance si vous continuez ou commencez de lire cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien via vos reviews (dont merci à Curly et Mysty) vos fav ou vos follow ou tout simplement de lire ces chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et si je le pouvais je vous ferai un gros câlin !

Un grand merci à toi Twincities pour ta correction !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Seafret - Oceans, Ed Sheeran - All of the stars Alessia Cara - Stars

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Château de sable

« L'amour chahute une destinée, il s'abroge du chemin que l'on s'était tracé comme la mer d'un château de sable. Et il ouvre des fenêtres sur d'autres horizons insoupçonnés. » de Julien Salamon.

Le soleil se couchait de nouveau, parsemant au passage la chambre de la bête d'une teinte rouge feu sur les murs fades de souvenirs. Tandis que lui, seul dans cette pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses, il avait le sentiment que sa peau se glaçait peu à peu en repensant à tout ce temps dans ce corps abject. Son regard se déportait sur sa gauche pour observer les pétales de rose magique tombées comme des mouches sur cette petite table lustrée. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder encore à travers sa fenêtre, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour changer tout cela. A quel instant avait-il accepté de se conduire tel un prisonnier dans cette cage dorée ? Pour quelle raison avait-il choisi de vivre ou plutôt se languir derrière ses murs de pierre en attendant que tout s'arrange ?

C'était à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : être simplement ailleurs. Loin de cette pièce, loin de cette maison, loin de cette ville, loin de cet enfer. Appuyer sur le bouton stop pour une chanson qui tournait un peu trop en boucle, pour prendre le temps d'écouter autre chose.

Derek avait pour cela demandé une faveur à Mélissa. Elle devait partir avant eux dans sa maison de vacances face à l'océan pour pouvoir retirer les affaires qui risquerait de révéler sa véritable identité. Évidemment, elle avait accepté sa requête avec une gentillesse sans borne. Le maudit lui était éternellement reconnaissant pour tous les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Pourtant même si Mélissa était partie en avance dans la maison de vacances avec Deucalion pour tout préparer, de son côté Derek avait dû lui aussi faire quelques efforts pour profiter comme il se devait du séjour. Il fallait un bon moyen de transport, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fini par contacter Peter après plusieurs mois de silence. Derek avait redouté ce moment à tel point qu'il en avait presque la nausée rien qu'à l'idée d'écouter la voix de son oncle au bout du fil. Il avait patienté avant d'entendre le dernier membre de sa famille. Si la vie de Derek avait changé depuis sa transformation, Peter était bien resté le même qu'à son départ.

\- J'ai une conférence, Derek.

La bête resserrait sa prise sur son téléphone pour contenir le dégout que lui provoquait son oncle et ses mensonges aberrants. Ils ne s'étaient pas donnés de nouvelle, et Peter avait toujours l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il advenait de lui.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi, répondit Derek amèrement. Tu me dois bien ça.

\- Je te dois quelque chose ? Moi ?! s'offusqua son oncle.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Ne fait pas l'innocent. Cela fait des mois que tu m'as abandonné ici, je ne me suis jamais plaint, je n'ai rien dit aux médias pour raconter l'histoire du monstre de Beacon Hills le neveu de Peter Hale. Alors oui tu as une dette envers moi.

Le plus vieux soupira d'agacement avant de poursuivre à son tour.

\- Qu'est que tu veux cette fois-ci Derek ?

Le monstre lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

\- Oh tu veux dire que tu vis avec un mec ? Enfin tu es devenu gay depuis quand ? acheva Peter surpris et sans gêne comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement gay, je ne sors même pas avec lui. C'est juste un peu plus compliqué. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais parler de ça avec toi, réalisa le maudit rougissant.

\- Tu te rends compte de la responsabilité d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Écoute, Peter, quand j'aurai besoin de conseils pour larguer quelqu'un avec pour unique compagnie sa bonne je t'appellerai. Tu as perdu depuis longtemps le droit de me dicter ma conduite.

La bête s'en mordait les doigts ou les griffes plus précisément, il ne devait pas froisser son oncle. Bien au contraire, il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce de sa part.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas mon prisonnier. Je tiens autant que toi à rompre la malédiction. C'est pour cela que ton aide est importante. Plus vite je récupère mon apparence, moins tu auras d'inquiétude sur mon secret, expliqua Derek.

\- Très bien, céda Peter. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bon je dois filer à ma conférence, maintenant.

Son oncle lui raccrocha au nez sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, car de toute manière ils n'étaient pas près de se revoir de sitôt. Alors Derek réalisait que même s'il existait les liens du sang tel que la famille, parfois les liens du cœur pouvait être bien plus puissant.

* * *

Comme promis, Peter s'était occupé de tout dans les moindres détails. Désormais, le maudit n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire, mis à part la réaction de Stiles lors de la découverte de la surprise. Trois heures du matin, la bête grippait jusqu'à la chambre de son invité. Il longeait le couloir dans l'obscurité avant de s'arrêter en face de la porte recherchée. L'estomac noué, il se força à entrer dans la chambre de Stiles. Son front se plissa au son du grincement de la porte, il fit un pas pour s'avancer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la seule personne qui avait le don de l'émerveiller.

Stiles était encore paisiblement endormi, le visage serein blotti contre son oreiller. Ce coussin était un petit chanceux sans le savoir. Il était allongé sous ses draps avec pour unique bruit le souffle régulier de sa respiration. D'après Mélissa, Stiles et lui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Derek s'approcha du grand lit blanc, il aurait pu regarder le jeune homme ainsi des jours durant. Il voulait rester auprès de lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Cependant, il devait savoir si Stiles voulait lui aussi rester à ses côtés.

Alors sans mouvement brusque, Derek se pencha un peu pour réveiller à contre cœur le sommeil du fils du shérif.

\- Stiles, murmura doucement la bête en espérant ne pas l'effrayer.

Le visage du jeune homme fit une petite moue que Derek qualifierait volontiers d'adorable. Les paupières toujours closes, Stiles remua un instant sous sa couverture.

\- Stiles réveille-toi, l'appela Derek à nouveau.

\- Miguel ? chuchota Stiles encore endormi. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La bête ne put s'empêcher un bref sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens juste te dire que tu ferais mieux de te lever.

\- Mais je suis bien là, bouda Stiles.

Ses mots désarmaient à chaque fois le maudit.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, mais il faut que tu te prépares maintenant.

\- Une surprise à trois heure du matin ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais si tu veux rester ici très bien, mais… ( _je t'en supplie accepte_ ) je partirai sans toi, déclara Derek en s'éloignant.

 _Mensonge._

L'hyperactif se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens avec la marque de l'oreiller sur le coin de la joue.

\- Quoi ?! Mais où allons-nous ? demanda Stiles l'air surpris.

Le maudit retenait son souffle. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il acceptait de le suivre, cependant il n'avait pas refusé non plus la proposition.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est une surprise. Mais tout ce que je peux te confier c'est que je crois que tu vas l'adorer.

\- Mais je…

\- J'en ai marre de rester là, déclara Derek. J'étouffe à passer mon temps dans cette baraque, je veux changer d'air, voir autre chose.

Tout à coup, Stiles ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Une lueur ou une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux ambrés. Le maudit se figea dans le cadre de la porte en priant pour que le fils du shérif acquiesce. Soudain, l'hyperactif fit voler ses draps pour se tenir debout, les pieds au sol et avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- J'accepte. Je viens, je t'accompagne, je te suis, s'empressa le jeune homme fou de joie.

\- Tu… acceptes ? répéta Derek en réalisant peu à peu ce que cela signifiait.

\- Bien sûr ! Hors de question que tu partes tout seul.

\- Tu sais Deucalion et Mélissa font partie du voyage.

\- Alors hors de question que tu partes sans moi, insista Stiles.

 _Jamais._

Le cœur de la bête battait à tout rompre, le sang lui montait progressivement à la tête jusqu'à se sentir rougir à cause des mots de l'hyperactif. Est-ce que Stiles avait vraiment cru qu'il partirait un seul jour sans lui ? Après que le fils du shérif ait terminé de s'habiller convenablement, Derek l'entrainait dans les escaliers. Il le tenait par le poignet doucement. Il ne voulait pas le forcer car Stiles n'était pas son prisonnier. S'il décidait de s'enfuir, il ne le pourchasserait pas pour le ramener. Une fois dehors, Stiles ne s'échappait pas. Au contraire, il le suivait jusqu'à la limousine qui patientait. L'œuvre de Peter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles somnolait. Sa tête roulait tout près de l'épaule du maudit qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Tandis que la voiture prenait de la vitesse, Derek eut l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'écraser contre un mur. Il y avait peu de chance que son ultime plan et celui de Mélissa réussisse. Dans le cas inverse, il en agoniserait et le choc lui serait fatal.

Si Stiles avait cédé au sommeil, la bête en était incapable. Il contemplait la circulation, les lumières, le paysage. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud. D'ici midi, le soleil serait à son zénith et il ferait encore plus lourd. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, un peu d'éclats dans leurs vies bien assombries. Les heures défilèrent, Derek avait fini par caresser les cheveux de Stiles encore endormi sur son épaule. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait le maudit.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de me révéler notre destination ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif.

Derek retira sa main aussitôt comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Il était totalement paniqué à l'idée que le fils du shérif soit retissant à l'idée qu'une bête puisse le toucher.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était agréable.

Stiles lui souriait, tandis que le maudit se demandait si le jeune homme savait ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Puis l'hyperactif se tourna vers sa fenêtre pour voir l'horizon.

\- Un lever de soleil, c'est beau tu ne trouves pas ? lança tout à coup le jeune homme.

Il avait raison, ce ciel rouge vif donnait l'impression que l'air s'embrasait pour rejoindre les étoiles. Un astre aussi incroyable qu'inaccessible.

\- Oui, murmura le monstre.

Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de Stiles absorbé par la vue de dehors. Il aurait souhaité que le jeune homme le regarde avec le même intérêt. Le fils du shérif n'insistait plus sur leur destination, il finit par caler sa tête contre la vitre. Tandis que Derek l'observait dans la lumière et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il cédait à son tour au sommeil. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était déjà bientôt neuf heures du matin. Il relevait un peu la tête pour découvrir au loin l'océan déjà visible. A sa plus grande surprise, Stiles le regardait discrètement. Derek se demandait immédiatement si comme lui, l'hyperactif l'avait observé durant son sommeil. Un tas de questions virevoltaient dans son crâne.

\- Désolé je me suis assoupi, s'excusa le maudit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu étais un peu fatigué.

La bête avait effectivement besoin de dormir, il ne faisait que des cauchemars la nuit. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu avais l'air si heureux dans ton rêve, poursuivit Stiles.

Bon sang, l'hyperactif l'avait bien maté pendant qu'il dormait. Est-ce qu'il lui tendait une perche, ou se faisait-il juste des illusions sur le comportement de son passager ?

-Tu as vu ? On voit l'océan d'ici, l'interpela le fils du shérif.

\- Nous allons nous en rapprocher.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire que…

\- Exactement, rigola Derek. Je t'emmène aux plages californiennes, Stiles. C'est bien mieux qu'une piscine et au moins nous pourrons sortir.

L'hyperactif restait sans voix. Le monstre se sentait mal à l'aise en regrettant ces mois confinés à la maison. A cause de son apparence, Derek avait enchainé Stiles à sa malédiction. C'était enfin l'occasion de se rattraper. Stilinski semblait impatient d'arriver, et le maudit l'était tout autant que lui pour dire la vérité.

\- Tu vas voir, Stiles, ça va être génial.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté la route principale pour rejoindre un immense portail en fer forgé longé par de hautes haies qui cachaient la vue sur le terrain. La voiture s'avança et ils entrèrent dans un jardin magnifique qui les emmenait droit vers une demeure somptueuse. La poitrine de Derek se contractait en la revoyant pour la première fois depuis l'incendie. Il avait toujours refusé d'y remettre les pieds car ce lieu était trop riche en souvenirs. Le temps était passé, il avait grandi mais la maison n'avait pas changé.

\- Nous y sommes, déclara Derek.

\- Où ?

\- Notre maison de vacances.

Stiles en resta cependant bouche bée face à l'étendue de la propriété et de la dimension hors normes de la « maison » qui avait tout d'un manoir. La demeure avait une structure mêlant un concept contemporain et pittoresque. Le fils du shérif se demandait combien l'architecte de ce chef-d'œuvre avait réclamé pour pouvoir la construire. C'était juste trop beau pour être la réalité. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien découvert ou en tout cas seulement la face visible de l'iceberg.

\- C'est à toi ? bafouilla l'hyperactif.

\- Cette maison appartient à ma famille. Nous venions régulièrement quand j'étais plus jeune. J'adorais cet endroit avant, mais j'ai fini par grandir et à m'éloigner de mes proches pour passer mon temps à surfer avec des amis plutôt qu'avec eux.

Derek se taisait immédiatement, paniqué d'avoir mentionné ce stupide détail. Les monstres dans son genre ne faisaient pas de surf et n'avaient surement pas d'amis. Si Stiles finissait par découvrir sa véritable identité, alors il le prendrait sans doute pour un menteur et un manipulateur. Pourtant, lorsque le maudit discutait avec le fils du shérif, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui raconter. Y compris des choses qu'il n'avait jamais confiées à quiconque. Par chance, Stiles ne semblait pas avoir pris en compte son erreur. L'hyperactif était déjà sorti de la voiture et remonté le chemin en direction de la demeure.

\- Comment as-tu pu arrêter de venir ici ? s'interrogea Stiles en tournoyant sur lui-même pour admirer le jardin.

 _Parce que j'ai trop perdu._

Avec un rire qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un, Derek suivit Stiles dans son parcours. L'envie de tout lui révéler le démangeait sérieusement, mais il ne pouvait pas… Pas maintenant. Ou alors c'était juste lui qui n'était pas prêt à tout dévoiler au grand jour. En parlant de grand jour, ici le soleil faisait rapidement élever la température. Pourtant en voyant, le chauffeur tirer du coffre leurs affaires, Derek ramena sa capuche sur sa tête. Il avait eu de la chance que la limousine avait une vitre de séparation à l'intérieur. Les sacs au sol le conducteur retourna dans sa voiture et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Voici ta valise Stiles, l'appela le maudit en désignant un bagage. Je vais la remonter dans ta nouvelle chambre.

\- Merci… Merci beaucoup, hésita le fils du shérif. Combien de temps allons-nous rester ?

\- Autant que tu le désires. Cet endroit est fréquenté l'été, mais en cette saison il n'y a pratiquement personne. Je pourrai donc sortir dehors sans avoir peur d'être vu ainsi. Nous ne risquons rien, promit la bête.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme s'il avait oublié avec qui il se trouvait. Était-ce possible qu'il ait omis qu'il fréquentait un monstre ? Puis le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même.

\- Miguel, autant de temps que je le souhaite ? répéta-t-il.

Ils finirent par se diriger vers la maison. Mélissa les accueillit le sourire aux lèvres. Tout avait l'air si parfait ici. Ils rangèrent leurs valises, ils s'habillèrent moins chaudement, et ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Peter avait tout organisé comme il l'avait souhaité. La maison était propre, les meubles luisaient et une forte odeur d'acoustique régnait dans les pièces. Derek accompagna Stiles dans sa chambre qui lui arracha un cri de joie. La chambre était spacieuse, un lit tout aussi grand, sans parler de la vue qui donnait sur la plage et l'océan.

\- C'est magnifique, il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, s'extasia le fils du shérif sur sa terrasse.

\- Hmm.

Derek se demandait si l'hyperactif espérait voir du monde. Une façon de s'enfuir.

\- Je pourrai passer la fin de mes jours ici, reprit Stiles.

\- C'est une plage privée, donc rien ne viendra te déranger, expliqua le maudit. Je veux que tu sois heureux ici.

\- Je le suis, affirma le jeune homme en se retournant vers lui.

* * *

Après avoir diner, Derek avait prévenu Deucalion qu'ils n'étudieraient que durant le week-end, pour éviter l'éventuelle rencontre de touristes. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à s'exposer devant la foule pour passer pour une bête de foire. Vers seize heures et demi, le maudit s'était empressé de rejoindre Stiles dehors qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau. C'était assez amusant d'observer les réactions de l'hyperactif qui jouait avec ses orteils et qui regardait le sable emporté par le courant.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Stiles sursauta avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Le fils du shérif se sentait vraiment à l'aise et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit paradisiaque.

\- Oui j'en profite. C'est la première fois que je viens sur une plage, répondit Stiles en se frottant le bras.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as donc beaucoup de choses à apprendre alors, se réjouit Derek. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ? insista Stiles en faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je n'ai jamais construit de château de sable. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Un château de sable ? Je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai dû en faire un.

Il ne mentait pas, il avait du mal à se souvenir de l'époque où il avait des amis. Enfin c'était comme cela qu'il les appelait. La plupart de temps, seul sa famille acceptait de jouer avec lui à cause de son mauvais caractère. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin capricieux.

\- Ok très bien, va pour un château, accepta Derek.

Petit à petit l'amas de sable se transforma en rempart fortifié, tandis qu'un autre devenait un énorme château style Moyen-âge que Derek avait pris soin de confectionner. De son coté, Stiles s'éclatait en formant des tours qui ressemblaient à un champ de Tour de Pise. Ils en perdaient la notion du temps. Ils poursuivaient leur construction pendant des heures devenant de plus en plus sophistiqué.

\- On est efficace à deux, souffla Stiles.

Sous l'effort le visage de l'hyperactif était rosi et ses yeux whisky avait pris un éclat plus vif renforcé par le rouge de son t-shirt.

\- Oui, acquiesça le maudit. On sera des pros des châteaux de sables d'ici cet été.

Lorsque que leur travail fut achevé, ils se placèrent côte à côte pour admirer leur œuvre. Le fils du shérif posait ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés de cette façon. Le sable s'était un peu accroché à la fourrure de la bête mais sa satisfaction était trop importante pour s'en préoccuper. Leur château de sable était génial. Beau visuellement, pourtant si fragile et temporaire.

\- Miguel ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci, lança le jeune homme. Merci pour tout.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Derek se mordait la joue pour ne pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A quel point il avait envie que Stiles ne le quitte pas. Qu'il pouvait partir quand il voulait, mais qu'il reste parce qu'il l'aimait. Cependant le fils du shérif ne le voyait que comme un compagnon de voyage, un ami. Ne sachant pas comment continuer, le maudit lui répondit :

\- C'est la moindre des choses d'aider un débutant, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Quoi tu te fiches de moi Miguel ? Mes tours sont des œuvres d'art, des pièces uniques, pouffa-t-il de rire. Des heures de travail pour un résultat hors du commun, poursuivra le fils du shérif en prenant un accent italien.

La seconde suivante, la tour que Stiles pointait du doigt s'effondra. Derek ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. L'hyperactif ne resta pas « sérieux » plus longtemps et l'aspergea d'eau. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Derek à cause du soudain contact du liquide.

\- Oups l'eau a glissé de mes mains, ricana Stiles.

\- Le maestro du bac à sable veut la guerre ? Tu vas l'avoir.

Derek arrosa Stiles grâce à ses pattes qui récoltaient beaucoup plus d'eau. Ce qui a cet instant était un immense avantage. Il lui en envoya en plein dans le mille. Tout cela se finit en bataille monumentale en bonne et due forme. Ils étaient complètement trempés de la tête au pied, si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à voir correctement devant eux. Derek s'essuya le portrait du revers de la main bestiale, et la seconde suivante Stiles revenait à l'attaque.

\- Alors toi tu ne vas t'en tirer comme ça, articula Derek.

\- Hum je serais tenté de parier là-dessus, se vanta l'hyperactif en commençant à courir à tout allure.

Le maudit eut une petite seconde de réaction avant de le courser. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de courir dans le sable. Toutefois, la bête le rattrapa facilement mais son pied prit un mauvais appui. Il tomba en avant, mais il attrapa Stiles par la taille et l'entraina dans sa chute. Ils étaient complétement hilares de la dégringolade. Lorsque Derek rouvrit les paupières, son cœur rata un voir plusieurs battements. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop près de ceux de l'hyperactif. Pour être plus précis son visage n'était cas quelques centimètres du sien. Ils se fixèrent sans prononcer un mot, tandis que leur respiration était lourde et saccadée. Le corps Derek s'était écrasé contre celui de Stiles. L'hyperactif ne bougeait plus, mais n'arrêtait pas pour autant de le fixer. L'estomac noué, Derek sentait que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter enfin sa chance. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage. Il observait silencieusement l'attitude de Stiles qui ne l'avait toujours pas repoussé. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Leurs lèvres s'attiraient de plus en plus comme si elles étaient faites pour se rencontrer. C'était maintenant ou jamais de pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Les garçons ! Le diner est servi ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria Deucalion sur la terrasse en agitant sa canne en l'air.

Derek se crispa. Deucalion venait de détruire en une fraction de seconde ce moment magique. Ce prof était comme ces gamins sur les plages qui s'amusaient à détruire les châteaux de sables des gens. Le maudit était désormais dans la spirale de la tourmente. Mais pourquoi Deucalion était si aveugle ! Stiles semblait lui aussi gêné par l'intervention de mister briseur d'ambiance. Le maudit se recula mal à l'aise. Ils détournèrent le regard comme pour nier ce qu'il venait de se produire. Enfin ce qui aurait dû se produire si… bref vous voyez de quoi je parle. Ils se relevèrent tranquillement et agitèrent leur t-shirt pour retirer le sable incrusté. Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure encore embarrassés par les évènements. Mais sur le perron de la porte, Stiles se retourna brutalement vers lui. Les joues encore rouges, il se gratta grossièrement la nuque.

\- C'était une superbe journée. J'espère que l'on pourra continuer demain, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi, conclut Derek au bord de la crise cardiaque.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le repas se déroula comme d'habitude. Le maudit s'était couché un peu plus tôt. Allongé dans son lit, il tendait l'oreille pour savoir si Stiles allait s'enfuir une fois la nuit tombée. Mais s'il décidait de faire cela, Derek ne le retiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il voulait que Stiles l'aime pas parce qu'il l'aura forcé, mais parce qu'il l'aura choisi. Les yeux du maudit étaient rivés sur son horloge électronique en contemplant les secondes, puis les minutes et enfin les heures. Minuit aucun son de fuite. Derek n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir car il repensait sans arrêt à se baiser qu'il aurait pu offrir à l'hyperactif. Une heure du matin : rien. Ne tenant plus, il se leva pour quitter sa chambre. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir pour se diriger sur la terrasse de dehors pour prendre un peu l'air. Il s'attendait à être seul cette nuit-là. Sauf qu'il constata à sa plus grande surprise que Stiles se trouvait déjà sur la banquette. La bête se figea. Derek hésita en se demandant s'il faisait mieux d'éviter de déranger Stiles ou de le rejoindre.

Néanmoins, il choisissait de venir à sa rencontre. Dans le silence de la nuit, seul le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage résonner à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il se rapprocha timidement de l'hyperactif qui admirait le ciel. Se raclant la gorge, Derek brisa le silence :

\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives à dormir ?

D'un geste rapide, le fils du shérif tourna la tête. Il avait l'air tout autant surpris de le voir ici.

\- Ouais…, soupira le jeune homme en s'essayant en tailleur.

Le fils du shérif lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la banquette. Derek n'avait aucun sujet de conversation pour profiter de ce nouvel instant spécial. Pourquoi se sentait-il si désemparé lorsqu'il était avec lui ? Tout à coup, Stiles baissa la tête.

\- Tu sais…, annonça-t-il. Ma mère me disait souvent que lorsque qu'une personne nous quitte son esprit s'envole pour briller dans les cieux.

La bête n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris. Cependant, Stiles avait l'air de se livrer ce soir.

\- Tu parles des étoiles ? s'enquit le maudit.

\- Hmm… Depuis le jour où ma mère est morte je me suis mis à les regarder.

\- Et tu sens mieux après ?

\- Non pas du tout… Tu vois toutes ces étoiles là-haut ?

\- Oui c'est magnifique.

\- Moi quand je les observe je me dis qu'il y en a trop. Toutes ces personnes qui ne reviendront plus.

Derek se frappa mentalement la tête. Il avait l'impression de tout foirer. Il détestait voir sa « capuche rouge » dans cet état. Stiles qui avait toujours le sourire, la rage de vivre semblait si triste désormais. Le fils du shérif avait constamment été présent lorsque sa vie battait de l'aile. Il l'avait soutenu, maintenant s'était à son tour de lui venir en aide.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Si les étoiles brillent c'est surement pour une bonne raison. On ne les oublie jamais, tu ne crois pas ? A chaque fois que tu te sens seul tu n'as qu'à penser à la personne qui t'es chère et puis tu n'as plus qu'à relever la tête pour l'apercevoir. Et où que tu sois, peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, elles veilleront sur toi pour guider ton chemin. Ainsi toutes ces personnes que tu aimais resteront gravées dans le ciel et ne disparaitront jamais de là, expliqua Derek en pointant son cœur du doigt.

Sa gorge se resserra en espérant que Stiles ne le prenne pas pour un cinglé qui débloquait totalement. Pourtant, l'idée que sa famille veillait peut-être sur lui de là-haut le soulageait.

\- J'aime ta vision du monde, Miguel.

Soudain, Stiles s'étira les bras tout en baillant. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur la banquette et posa sa tête sur les genoux du maudit. Derek pétrifié ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, l'air surpris mais sans poser de question. Il regardait Stiles s'endormir contre lui. La lueur de la lune inondait ses cheveux de multiples reflets. Il percevait le son régulier du souffle de l'hyperactif, signifiant qu'il dormait dès à présent. Stiles lui faisait confiance comme il lui faisait confiance. Derek ne put se retenir de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux de la même manière que plus tôt dans la journée. Il sentait apaisé, ses angoisses envolées.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en sûr(e) !

Derek était si proche de Stiles et d'obtenir ce fameux baiser !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite, je vous adore !

Câlins, lapins et tous ce que vous voudrez !


	17. Chapitre 17 : La lettre M

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Cela fait un long moment que je n'avais rien posté. J'espère que tout comme moi, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Je voulais publier ce chapitre jeudi comme cadeau pour mon anniversaire, mais cette date tombe mal. Je vous remercie pour votre patience, de continuer ou de commencer cette histoire. Merci avec un grand M pour vos reviews, vos favs ou vos follows ou juste en lisant cette histoire. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été encore corriger par une bêta, donc si vous trouver des erreurs c'est de ma fautes.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Jason Walker – If I Told You, Ross Copermann - Hunger et Barcelona – Please Don't Go.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : la lettre M

"Quelle que soit la chose qu'on veut dire, il n'y a qu'un mot pour l'exprimer, qu'un verbe pour l'animer et qu'un adjectif pour la qualifier." Guy de Maupassant.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ?_

Derek se dévisagea silencieusement devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Les pattes agrippaient au lavabo en essayant de maintenir son dos courbé autant qu'il le pouvait. L'eau du robinet continuait de couler sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il reflétait à cet instant. Il détaillait son visage qui n'en était plus vraiment un. La fourrure recouvrant sa chair comme un épais manteau, ses traits bestiaux, ses canines tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Il se trouvait tellement abjecte et miséreux. Le maudit se demandait même comment il pourrait embrassait Stiles ou plutôt comment Stiles pourrait embrasser des lèvres si repoussantes. Bien sûr, il savait que Stiles ne l'appréciait pas pour son physique et pourtant…

Le maudit referma le robinet avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il verrouilla sa porte derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne le déranger. La bête se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau qui avait appartenu à son père dans le passé. Il tira la chaise pour s'y assoir. Il s'avança en faisait grincer les pieds de son siège sur le plancher. Son regard se figea devant cette simple et stupide feuille blanche. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que lui et Stiles (sans oublier Mélissa ET Deucalion alias le pourrisseur d'ambiance) étaient dans cette demeure luxueuse à profiter du soleil et de la plage. Certes l'occasion d'embrasser Stiles s'était bel et bien présentée cependant vous connaissez déjà la suite peu glorieuse.

Incontestablement, Derek avait eu l'opportunité de tout avouer à Stiles parce que la liste commencer franchement à s'allonger depuis le temps. La bête n'avait pas révélé sa véritable identité, il n'avait pas dit non plus à Stiles qu'il pouvait partir rejoindre son père dès qu'il le souhaitait, ni que pour rompre ce maléfice il fallait qu'ils s'embrassent d'un amour sincère, mais là encore Derek ne lui avait pas encore avoué en face ses propres sentiments. Attendre que le fils du shérif s'endorme sur ses genoux pour lui dire « je t'aime » était encore une fois une très mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs à la seconde où il avait inconsciemment ou naturellement prononcé ces mots, Derek avait rougi de honte en priant pour que personne ne l'ait entendu ce soir-là.

Depuis des mois il avait essayé d'écrire une lettre manuscrite à l'élu de son cœur sans être capable de trouver les mots justes pour tout expliquer. Toutefois, ce jour-là la main serrait sur son stylo, il se sentait enfin prêt à poser sur papier ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire depuis le départ. Le temps s'écoula au rythme de l'encre qui séchait contre cette page. L'écriture devint tout à coup un second souffle. Le moyen de dénouer ses tourments et de se laisser porter là où ses idées l'emmenaient. Tel un puzzle, chaque mot trouvait sa place pour ne faire plus qu'un message. Une déclaration unique. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé sa lettre, il posa son stylo qui avait perdu beaucoup d'encre. Ce fut un soulagement dans son corps et son âme.

Pourtant, cette lettre avait une signification toute particulière.

Désormais, Derek était prêt…

* * *

De son coté, Stiles s'était retrouvé seul dans cette immense maison remplie de souvenir appartenant à Miguel. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fait la découverte sur cette étagère d'un placard. Il s'était retenu de pousser un cri de joie, l'hyperactif se précipitait pour attraper l'objet en tendant les doigts. Il fut radieux d'admirer une sublime planche de surf flambant neuve. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi comme un réflexe Stiles attrapa la planche sous son bras et accourut jusqu'à la chambre de Miguel.

Arrivé devant la porte Stiles hésita. Il n'avait pas peur de Miguel, loin de là il lui faisait confiance. Toutefois, aujourd'hui le maudit n'était pas venu le voir. D'une façon un peu étrange, Stiles ressentait une sorte de vide comme un manque indéchiffrable. En quelques mois, Miguel était devenu la personne la plus proche qu'il connaissait. Leur relation était différente d'un père et son fils, elle n'avait rien à voir. Stiles n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant Derek Hale. Une fois encore le lien entre lui et Miguel était infiniment plus puissant. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Stiles n'avait pas tergiversé à courir vers la chambre de Miguel pas seulement pour lui montrer cette planche de surf, mais simplement pour le voir. Savoir si comme lui, il ressentait ce besoin incessant de se trouver à ses côtés.

Stiles inspira profondément avant de lever la main pour toquer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses doigts sur le bois que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

A cet instant, Stiles et Miguel devaient arborer le même visage surpris.

\- Stiles ? souffla la bête encore médusée.

Le fils du shérif resta pétrifier devant le maudit telle une statue de bronze. En voyant Miguel il perdait le fil de ses pensées jusqu'à en oublier la raison de sa venue.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tout va bien Stiles ? s'inquiéta Miguel.

\- Euh je… et bien c'est que je… oui je vais bien, bafouilla l'hyperactif.

Aussitôt l'inquiétude sur les traits du maudit s'envola pour laisser place à un sourire tendre et affectueux. Stiles adorait lire cette rare et précieuse expression sur son visage.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa le fils du shérif.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dérangerais ? Lui demanda l'animal en calant son épaule contre l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- Tu es resté dans ta chambre toute la matinée, alors je me suis dit que tu devais être fatigué parce que je ne te laisse pas une minute de répit. Alors que l'on est en vacances et que l'on devrait en profiter pour se la couler douce. Ou peut-être que tu étais occupé et tu n'avais pas le temps d'être avec moi, répondit Stiles à toute vitesse.

Miguel souriait davantage. Il croisait les bras contre son torse et Stiles se mit à déglutir difficilement. Il se souvenait du réconfort apporter par les étreintes de Miguel. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus fort.

\- Tu voudrais que je passe plus de temps… avec toi ? répéta le maudit en accentuant les derniers mots de manière sarcastique.

Les joues de l'hyperactif s'empourprèrent. Est-ce que cette question était un piège ? Pourquoi en serait-ce un ? Autant être franc.

\- Oui, affirma Stiles d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

L'hyperactif ne mentait pas, il avait laissé parler son cœur. Une chose devenue si facile désormais.

\- Regarde j'ai trouvé une super planche de surf et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'appendre ? L'informa le fils du shérif.

Cependant l'enchantement de Miguel s'envola lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le fameux objet.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il froidement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, cette planche est bien à toi ? l'interrogea Stiles.

\- Rectification. Était à moi ? Souligna le maudit. Je ne surf plus maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire. Je veux juste que tu m'apprennes. Tu es le parfait instructeur ! rétorqua-t-il. Je t'en prie Miguel je suis certain que l'on va bien se marrer ensemble.

« Ensemble » un mot que Stiles n'employait que lors de rare occasion, voir presque jamais. Mais dans sa bouche à ce moment il sonnait véritablement bien comme une évidence. La bête soupira lourdement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon très bien j'accepte d'être ton entraineur, autorisa enfin le maudit.

\- Génial ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en sautillant sur place.

\- Déshabilles-toi, répliqua Miguel.

Le sourire sur le visage de Stiles fondait comme un bonhomme de neige au soleil devant l'air sérieux du maudit. Il rêvait ou il avait mal entendu ? Toutefois, la bête semblait comprendre le sens de sa phrase et ses yeux paraissaient affolés à l'idée que Stiles pense qu'il soit un pervers.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… Il serait préférable que tu te déshabilles, enfin je veux dire que tu te changes pour… pour surfer. Un maillot de bain. Je me suis mal exprimé, continua Miguel totalement mal à l'aise.

\- Évidemment. Un maillot de bain, repris Stiles.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Effectivement, Miguel était un super professeur de surf. Exigeant mais efficace. Stiles glissa plus d'une fois de sa planche en se ramassant sur le sable. Peu importe s'il arrivait un jour à surfer, le simple fait d'être là à s'amuser lui suffisait amplement. Pour la première fois, il avait la possibilité de créer des souvenirs avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne capable de l'écoutait lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Aussi incroyable soit-il cette personne se révélait être une bête au cœur sincère.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Miguel avait proposé de faire un feu dehors pour profiter de la vue de ce ciel étoilé s'élevant au-dessus de l'océan. Il avait placé des buches avant de les allumer avec une allumette. Stiles regardait le feu prendre petit à petit dévorant le bois comme un monstre carnassier. Puis Miguel vint s'installer à côté de lui pour voir les flammes crépitaient au gré du vent marin. Toute sa vie, l'hyperactif avait été mis à l'écart par les autres comme un feu que l'on ne voulait pas toucher par crainte de se bruler. Il s'était toujours senti sur le point de s'effondrer par manque de soutien. Rien pour le tenir stable. Il avait souvent souhaité que sa mère revienne, priant pour que son père comprenne qu'il se sentait seul. Qu'ils avaient besoin de l'un de l'autre se sentir chez soi.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas sa famille qui l'avait maintenu hors de ce chaos. Seuls quelques centimètres le séparaient de lui. Son bras frôlant à peine celui de Miguel qui fixait les flammes d'un air pensif.

\- C'est beau, murmura le fils du shérif. L'océan, les étoiles, un feu qui crépite. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais jamais eu droit à ça.

\- Ravie que cela te plaise, répondit le maudit en haussant les épaules.

\- Où sont Deucalion et Mélissa ? remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Ils étaient fatigués, ils sont partis se coucher tôt.

En vérité, Derek les avait suppliés de rester dans leur chambre pour ne pas les déranger. La bête avait envie de rester seul avec Stiles. Ce soir était le bon et dernier moment. C'était le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Stiles j'aimerais que tu sois honnête envers moi.

\- Euh oui, s'étonna l'hyperactif.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? lui demanda-t-il en le transperçant de ses yeux émeraude.

Le jeune homme resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir :

\- A ton avis ?

\- J'ai besoin de connaitre _ta_ réponse, Stiles. Est-ce que tu serais heureux de rester ici ? Serait-ce le bonheur de vivre avec moi toute ta vie ?

Le fils de shérif ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Miguel.

\- Dans un sens, je me sens mieux aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence. Avant, ma vie se résumer à une lutte permanente.

Il était difficile de parler tout en retenant son souffle.

\- Toi, enchaina l'hyperactif, tu as été le premier à m'offrir la chance de pouvoir vivre librement.

Cependant, un sourire amer s'affichait sur le visage de Miguel.

\- Vivre librement ? Tu en es certain ? l'interrogea le maudit perplexe.

\- Oui je pense.

\- Donc tu es heureux ?

\- Très. Sauf que…, chuchota le fils du shérif hésitant.

 _Sauf que je ne te mérite pas,_ pensa le jeune homme.

L'hyperactif s'en mordait la langue jusqu'à sentir son sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Ses mots n'étaient que contradictions tel un jeu sans règles. Son cœur se serra cruellement en voyant la peine sur le visage de Miguel. Les yeux du maudit s'étaient perdu dans l'horizon comme s'il s'attendait à entendre cette réponse. Le silence qui régnait entre eux ressembler plus à un cri de détresse. Stiles n'arrivait pas à lui parler correctement, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais espéré être heureux, et il n'avait pu imaginer que ce soit quelqu'un comme Miguel qui le rendait ainsi. Il souhaitait que maudit puisse lire dans son esprit et comprendre à quel point il était compliqué pour lui de dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Pourtant plus les minutes de silence s'écoulaient plus Stiles se sentait mal. Paradoxalement, il était heureux et il en souffrait.

Derek prenait une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant. Malheureusement, tout se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu. C'était le moment. Alors il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche avant de la tendre à sa « capuche rouge ».

\- Tiens c'est pour toi.

Stiles prit l'enveloppe en la scrutant fixement où était inscrit son nom. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir, néanmoins Derek l'en empêcha en lui retenant le poignet.

\- Ne l'ouvre pas toute suite, lui pria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionna l'hyperactif.

\- C'est mon secret, lui confia Derek. Avant je voulais te dire que…

Soudain quelqu'un déboula sur la terrasse. Le pas lourd qui résonnait aussi fort que les cloches d'une église. Le son d'une respiration saccadée, empressée, et terriblement grave. Mélissa se tenant là les yeux fixaient sur eux. Non, sur Stiles. Elle avait l'air si bouleversé. Le vent se leva et un frisson parcourut le dos de Derek. Ce dernier observa le visage inexpressif de l'hyperactif comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le maudit avait envie de le réconforter, de le prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Pourtant, il en était incapable. Il remarqua la main de Mélissa serrant un téléphone, lorsqu'il tourna la tête le jeune Stilinski était debout.

\- C'est pour vous Stiles, prononça Mélissa en lui tendant le téléphone.

Stiles approcha alors que son esprit lui criait de fuir. Il entendait le son de ses battements cœur résonnant comme le claquement des aiguilles d'une horloge. Le vent frais contre sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut, l'odeur de la fumée s'engouffrait à chaque rare respiration. Il prit le téléphone soigneusement entre ses doigts tremblants. Puis il remercia Mélissa d'un signe de la tête avant qu'elle ne reparte. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien le fils de monsieur Stilinski ? Lui demanda une voix d'un homme inconnu.

\- Oui, répondit-il hésitant. Oui, je suis son fils.

\- Comme vous êtes la dernière famille de monsieur Stilinski, il était en mon devoir de vous prévenir.

\- Me prévenir de quoi ? s'inquiéta l'hyperactif. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de votre père, annonça l'homme.

Les lèvres de Stiles se décrochèrent sous le choc. Ses yeux papillonnaient n'importe où, avec la sensation que son estomac se retournait violemment.

\- Vous êtes toujours à l'appareil ? l'appela le médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Répondez-moi ! s'énerva Stiles en s'accrochant au téléphone comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

\- Votre père est à l'heure où je vous parle à l'hôpital. Il n'est plus en danger mais je voulais vous mettre au courant.

\- Quoi ? Mon père à l'hôpital ? Plus en danger ? Je ne comprends pas ? s'effraya le jeune homme.

\- Calmez-vous…

\- Me calmer ! s'écria Stiles.

Tout partait de travers. Le sol avait l'air de tanguer. Son cœur battait trop rapidement. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sentiments. Il avait trop peur, trop peur de perdre encore un être qu'il aimait. Son père. Il ne lui restait plus que lui au monde.

\- Votre père n'a rien de grave. La fatigue a pris le dessus sur lui. Apparemment, il ne rentrait pratiquement plus chez lui, il travaillait trop, ne mangeait et ne dormait presque plus. Un comportement que je qualifierai de dépressif. Est-ce que votre père avait de quelques conques soucies ?

La gorge de l'hyperactif se noua. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Tandis qu'il passait du bon temps ici, il avait oublié son père coincé à Beacon Hills. Stiles ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis le jour de son arrivée chez le maudit. Il lui en avait tellement voulu au départ de l'avoir laissé seul chez un inconnu. Jusqu'à en rejeter son propre père par pure vengeance. Pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, pas même un au revoir. Stiles lui avait tourné pour ne pas afficher sa peine. C'était lui le soucie de son père. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura l'hyperactif.

Une larme brulante ruissela.

\- Très bien, le plus important c'est que votre père soit sorti d'affaire, déclara le médecin.

Une seconde s'échappa.

\- S'il vous plait… Dites à mon père que je vais bien.

\- Je passerai le message, répondit le docteur. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Stilinski.

Puis ils raccrochèrent.

Les jambes de Stiles n'étaient rien de plus que deux branches sur le point de se briser en deux. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long de sa nuque jusque dans son dos. Il avait si chaud que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il sentait son estomac se tordre de douleur lui arrachant les tripes comme un parasite lui rongeant la chair de l'intérieur. Tandis que ses mains moites et tremblantes ne faisaient que traduire la peur vorace qui le tenaillait. Ses palpitations cardiaques devenaient folles, irrégulières et cinglantes comme si son propre cœur tentait de fuir son corps. Sa cage thoracique le comprimait l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression de se noyer sans pouvoir se débattre jusqu'à finir par toucher le fond. Un bruit désagréable résonnait comme un bourdonnement d'insecte assourdissant près de ses oreilles. Il suffoquait pour finalement sentir sa tête de plus en plus lourde à porter. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, il connaissait déjà tous ses symptômes. Une crise de panique.

\- Stiles.

Le jeune homme cligna des plusieurs fois des paupières. Miguel se tenait devant lui. Le fils du shérif était secoué par de gros sanglots. Puis la seconde suivante, le maudit le prit dans ses bras. La tête de l'hyperactif se retrouvait logée contre la poitrine de la bête. Il comparait la différence entre ses battements de cœur alerte et ceux de Miguel qui sonnait comme une berceuse. Stiles s'accrocha à lui en agrippant son t-shirt. Il sentait encore le parfum de Miguel, écoutait sa respiration régulière, percevait son souffle sur son cou, ses larges mains protectrices contre son dos. Il aimait être ainsi. Il aimait…

\- Stiles…, répéta Miguel.

Le jeune resta silencieux dans leur étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le maudit.

Le corps de Stiles se contracta et se serra davantage contre le sien pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Tout est de ma faute, reprit la bête.

Le fils du shérif le repoussa violemment. Derek pensait que c'était normal. Que Stiles devait lui en vouloir, car c'était lui qui l'avait obligé à rester.

\- Tu devrais aller le retrouver, dit-il.

Immédiatement, Derek eut envie de ravaler ses paroles. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Stiles ne souffre plus, pour qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre lui. Il était prêt à le libérer. La bête était sincère.

\- Le retrouver, sursauta Stiles en levant les yeux ruisselant de larmes vers lui.

\- Oui. Prépare tes affaires. Je te donnerai de l'argent et tu prendras la limousine pour rentrer à Beacon Hills.

\- Mais…

Ses larmes s'étaient brusquement arrêtées.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, c'est que tu n'es pas mon prisonnier. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu le dois mais parce que tu le souhaites. Je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu désires…

Derek contemplait le feu qui brulait intensément.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, chuchota le maudit en tachant de ne pas le regarder.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Stiles.

\- Va voir ton père. Il a besoin de toi. Tu reviendras quand tu le voudras.

Derek lui tourna le dos. C'était à son tour de pleurer et il parlait tout bas afin que sa voix ne trahisse pas son chagrin. Ainsi Stiles n'était pas en mesure de distinguer ses larmes.

\- Je refuse de te retenir plus longtemps. Si tu veux t'en aller, il te suffit de demander. C'est fait, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à partir Miguel, lui assura l'hyperactif.

Derek serrait ses poings pour ne pas céder.

\- Ne me mens pas Stiles.

Le maudit entendit un reniflement du jeune homme.

\- Mais toi ? le demanda Stilinski.

C'était une bonne question à laquelle Derek n'avait pas de réponse. Pourtant, il fallait bien lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais vivre ici encore quelque temps, puis je rentrerai à Beacon Hills retrouver mes roses. Tu viendras me rendre visite ?

Il percevait l'hésitation, toutefois Stiles se décida.

\- Tu as raison, je vais partir, soupira l'hyperactif. Mais je reviendrai. Tu me manqueras Miguel. Tous les moments que l'on a passé ensemble… Je ne les oublierai pas. Tu es… tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai eu.

« Ami ». Le terme paraissait aussi tranchant que la hachette avec laquelle Derek avait coupé le petit bois pour le feu. Des amis… Ils ne pouvaient être rien de plus l'un pour l'autre. Par conséquent, il était plus judicieux qu'il le libère. Une simple amitié ne romprait pas le maléfice. Une amitié était mieux que rien, mais pas assez pour combler les sentiments de Derek. Il avait joué ses dernières cartes et de toute évidence il avait perdu.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, mentit la bête. Juste une chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Ne me demande pas d'être là pour les adieux. Si je descends te dire au revoir, je risque de changer d'avis.

Derek sentait le regard de Stiles se poser sur son dos. Le maudit refusait toujours de lui faire face.

\- Si cela te rend triste, mieux vaut que je ne parte pas, répliqua l'hyperactif.

\- Non. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de te garder pour moi. Tu dois retrouver ton père. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Reste près de ta famille.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que j'ai rencontré.

Stiles s'empara de la main du maudit. Derek essuya ses larmes du revers de l'autre main avant de se retourner vers lui. Les yeux du fils du shérif étaient gonflés de larmes. Mais Derek avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Alors, sois gentil à ton tour et pars. Pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Doucement, la bête dégagea les doigts de son emprise. Son regard croisa le sien, Stiles tentait de lui dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il hocha la tête et s'échappa de la terrasse. Derek se dirigera vers la plage et fixa l'horizon. Le vent se mettait à souffler et les braises s'envolaient. Tout était si beau, pourtant cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il éprouvait un brusque sentiment de perte et de vide. Un sentiment déjà ressenti le jour de la mort de sa famille. Derek leva les yeux guettant la lumière de la chambre de Stiles dont la silhouette se dessinait derrière les rideaux. Puis il cherchait la lune, les étoiles brillantes, des milliers, des millions, des milliards ont éclairé l'obscurité. Cette beauté était insupportable. Finalement, Derek appela la limousine pour ramener le fils du shérif.

Une heure plus tard la voiture était prête devant la demeure. Le maudit était resté allongé sur la plage à observer la lune solitaire. Stiles finit par éteindre la lumière. Derek entendit le bruit de la valise, puis le claquement de la porte d'entrée après son passage. La bête aurait pu lui courir jusqu'à lui pour le retenir à la dernière minute pour supplier Stiles rester. Stilinski aurait alors compris ses sentiments et ils se seraient embrassés. Le maléfice rompu… Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un de ces films romantique et la réalité était ce qu'elle était. Il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse. Juste une fin.

* * *

Stiles s'installa en silence dans la limousine. Comme promis Miguel n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir. Le véhicule démarra et s'éloigna de la villa qu'il regarda l'air songeur. Son départ avait été si rapide juste le temps de réunir ses affaires. Pas de remerciements auprès de Deucalion ou de Mélissa. Cette journée avait si bien commencé pour se terminer en véritable cauchemar. Il y avait des mois de cela Stiles aurait été heureux que Miguel le laisse retourner voir son père. Seulement aujourd'hui il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire aux paroles du maudit : « je veux que tu t'en ailles. ». Au final, personne n'était vraiment heureux… Son père souffrait, Miguel souffrait et cela faisait souffrir Stiles. Miguel lui avait demandé s'il était heureux à ses côtés, or il ne lui avait pas répondu. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus auprès de lui, Stiles réalisa à quel point ses mois passaient ensemble avaient été les plus heureux de sa vie. Mais il était trop tard désormais…

L'hyperactif remua un peu sur son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un froissement de papier. Son regard se posa sur la poche de son jean. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortie une enveloppe. Son cœur rata un battement. Il reconnaissait sur le champ l'écriture de Miguel. La lettre.

Délicatement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir ce qu'elle contenait.

Il allait enfin savoir le secret de Miguel.

 ** _Cher Stiles,_**

 ** _Ces temps-ci, je me suis mis à penser aux lettres, aux vraies lettres celles que nous écrivons à la main et à quel point il est dommage que plus personne n'en écrive. Alors j'ai décidé de t'en écrire une._**

 ** _Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments et encore moins pour l'écriture. Alors pardonne-moi pour mes maladresses. Depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance de nombreuses facettes de ma personnalité ont changés. J'ai changé et cela grâce à toi. Tu peux être fier d'être celui qui a corrigé ma vie de tous mes défauts souvent trop flagrants._**

 ** _En dépit de tous les efforts que je suis prêt à faire pour toi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir pour toujours. Malheureusement, je suis incapable de te retenir à mes côtés plus longtemps. Alors je ne tenterai pas de te forcer à choisir de rester auprès de moi, mais je peux au moins choisir de te rendre ta liberté._**

 ** _Je t'écris ces mots en regardant la beauté du soleil levant. Je suis ébloui par cette peinture qui se dessine à travers ma fenêtre, j'observe la lueur du jour embraser le ciel encore plonger dans l'obscurité. Les couleurs s'entremêlent autant que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. A un tel point qu'il m'est impossible de dormir car je ne veux tout simplement pas me réveiller de ce rêve. A l'heure qu'il est tu dois être endormi. J'aimerai tellement savoir ce que tu vois sous tes paupières closes. Comme un imbécile, mon cœur chavire en espérant ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tu rêves de moi. Tout à coup, je ne souhaite plus savoir si je me trouve dans ton inconscient. J'aimerai seulement savoir à quoi tu penses lorsque tu me vois quand je m'avance, pas à pas vers toi._**

 ** _Soudain, je repense à mon apparence et j'ai peur de deviner ce que je t'inspire. Même si cela me fait souffrir, sache que je ne t'en voudrai jamais. J'ai connu l'ingrate solitude qui m'a plongé dans un état presque indescriptible. Sans parents, sans amis, seul je n'ai jamais appris à aimer. Une situation qui fait presque pitié, mais qui est amplement mérité. Quelquefois je rougissais subitement et je sentais sous ma peau mon sang brûlait tel une lave ardente projeter par les battements de mon cœur. La nuit était aussi une source constante de tourments, il me manquait quelque chose pour remplir le vide de mon existence._**

 ** _Tu peux faire ce qu'il te chante de moi. Je te laisse faire. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours me demander ce que tu voudras, et je me tuerais à essayer de te rendre heureux. Mon cœur s'affole et au fond je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi, Stiles, est le plus merveilleux et douloureux sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne auparavant. Mais ma raison connait le fossé entre ce que tu veux avoir et ce que je peux t'offrir._**

 ** _J'ai longuement observé les aller et venu de la lune couvrir de ses rayons les pétales de roses apportant divers contrastes en noir et blanc. Cependant, lorsque je croise ton regard, le temps semble se suspendre après ma dernière inspiration. Et je sais que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau lorsque tes yeux daignent se poser sur moi. Je pense souvent à la vie que je mène et parfois mon esprit divague en imaginant ce que nous aurions pu avoir si tous avaient été différents. Une vie où cette nuit je ne serai pas en train de t'écrire cette lettre, séparer de mon apparence, mais où toutes les nuits seraient aussi belles que celle-ci. Je m'abandonne à cette douce illusion._**

 ** _La vérité, je ne peux pas te la confier car je n'ai tout simplement ni le courage, ni la force, ni l'intelligence pour t'en faire part. Je pourrais toujours prétendre que mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères, mais je suis tout bonnement incapable de te révéler mon plus sombre secret. Jusqu'au dernier moment, je le garderai enfoui au plus profond de mon âme. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire._**

 ** _Alors je vais te mentir cette nuit. Je vais te dire que je ne veux plus de toi ici ce soir dans cette demeure. Alors que je veux passer toutes les nuits de mon existence auprès de la tienne, Stiles. Je te mentirai ce soir en te disant que je ne regrette pas de te laisser si facilement t'éloigner de moi. Je mentirai sans doute en acceptant silencieusement tes sentiments amicaux. Je te mentirai quand je te dirai que je vais bien tandis que j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je te mentirai en te disant que tout cela n'est qu'une noble cause, alors que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Parce que si je devais te dire droit dans les yeux tout ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai sur le cœur en écrivant cette lettre. Je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir sans moi._**

 ** _Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, en fait je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me détestes._**

 ** _Mais il est peut-être trop tard pour des excuses, cependant je tiens à ce que tu saches une seule chose venant de moi qui sera toujours une vérité quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive entre nous. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire, ce que j'ai pu faire ou écrire._**

 ** _Aussi longtemps que je pourrai vivre, je ne vivrai que pour toi._**

 ** _Parce que je t'aime de tout mon être, Stiles._**

 ** _M._**

Une larme, puis une autre ruissela contre les joues du lecteur. Le dictionnaire avait beau être riche et varié en mots en tous genres, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air approprié à cet instant. La tête encore penchait sur cette lettre, les mains de Stiles restèrent agrippées au papier comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien réelle. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sanglot en relisant encore une fois chaque mot, chaque phrase jusqu'à la dernière qui tournoyait inlassablement dans ses pensées. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en prenant une profonde inspiration, son regard croisa son reflet sur la vitre de la voiture. Il était presque méconnaissable. Son cœur se contracta vivement en voyant qu'il s'éloignait chaque seconde un peu plus de Miguel. Miguel son protecteur, son camarade, son ami, son confident… Miguel qui l'aimait comme personne d'autre avant lui. Stiles prit son visage brutalement entre ses mains en laissant la lettre sur ses cuisses. Ses joues humides trahissaient sa profonde tristesse. Soudain, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tel un éclair un souvenir vint faire surface. Du moins pendant tout ce temps il avait cru à un rêve qui n'en était finalement pas un. Comme un ras de marré, il se souvint de cette première nuit sur la terrasse endormie sur les jambes de Miguel. Le frisson ressenti par les doigts du maudit caressant ses cheveux et berçait par le son des vagues. Jusqu'à ce bref murmure lourd de sens aujourd'hui.

« _Je t'aime._ »

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve cette nuit-là, n'était autre qu'une déclaration à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plutôt des sentiments de Miguel à son égard ? Tous ses souvenirs de ces derniers mois passaient à ses côtés s'éclairaient sous un nouveau jour. La protection de Miguel, les poèmes romantiques étudiés, les roses offertes en bouquet, la bibliothèque comme cadeau de Noël, ses regards emplis d'affection, ce voyage ensemble à la plage. Tout cela paraissait si évident désormais. Miguel l'aimait peut-être depuis le premier jour, cependant il avait tout gardé pour lui. Stiles se sentit si crétin de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir vu la détresse dans son regard. Sans un mot, Miguel l'avait laissé rejoindre son père en préférant sacrifier son bonheur au profit du sien. Miguel ne demandait rien en échange si seulement de le laisser pouvoir l'aimer.

Parfois, on découvre l'amour là où il n'était pas censé exister. Juste devant soi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez à me donner vos impressions. Je vous répondrai soyez en sûr(e) !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite, Bisous !

Câlins, lapins et tous ce que vous voudrez !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Me noyer dans tes yeux

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, cette série est à Jeff Davis. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, puisque je reprends en grande partie voir majeur le livre Sortilège d'Alex Flynn qui est lui-même inspiré du film La Belle et la Bête ainsi que du conte du même nom de 1740. Tout ça pour dire vous êtes libre de lire n'importe quelle version qui vous plaira. Je ne prétends pas être auteure, je suis juste quelqu'un qui à envie de partager un bon moment.

Un grand merci à ma bêta-correctrice Twincities pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture.

Playlist : Natalie Taylor - In the air tonight.

* * *

 **Maléfice**

Synopsis :

Superficiel et trop gâté, Derek, 18 ans, est le garçon le plus populaire de son lycée. Obsédé par son image et sa notoriété, il va s'en prendre à la victime de trop… Pour s'amuser, Derek cherche à humilier Lydia, une fille de son lycée, qui selon la rumeur, est une sorcière. La jeune fille décide de lui donner une bonne leçon et lui jette un sort qui le transforme en un monstre aussi hideux à l'extérieur qu'il l'est à l'intérieur. Victime du maléfice, Derek a un an pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement malgré son apparence, sinon il restera un monstre à jamais. Son seul espoir repose sur une personne discrète qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent, Stiles.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Me noyer dans tes yeux

« Tu peux fermer tes yeux aux choses que tu ne veux pas voir, mais tu ne peux pas fermer ton cœur aux choses que tu ne veux pas sentir. » Johnny Depp.

Stiles avait du mal à avancer, chacun de ses pas lui demandait un effort toujours plus important. Il regardait autour de lui, les rues désertes de Beacon Hills étaient toutes sauf banales. Traversant un boulevard vide et lugubre avec pour seul bruit le sifflement du vent. Il essayait de marcher vers… Vers où ? Il ne connaissait pas sa destination. Ni d'ailleurs pour quelle raison il se retrouvait ici. Ni pourquoi il avait peur. Mais son corps, lui, savait parfaitement. L'adrénaline battait dans ses veines de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. La sueur froide perlait sur sa tempe et ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Il serrait les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles se planter douloureusement dans sa chair.

Quelque chose s'approchait de lui, il le sentait, son pouls s'accéléra tandis que son dos se crispa d'anticipation. Courir ? Il aurait souhaité pouvoir le faire, toutefois ses pieds s'engluaient dans le sol. Il voulait hurler, cependant aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. En désespoir de cause il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule vers le ciel rouge feu et là, il le vit...

Fondant sur lui, pourchassant sa proie, les yeux aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir. Les battements d'ailes du corbeau résonnaient comme ceux d'un millier d'oiseaux. Ses plumes noirs ternissaient sa vision sachant que la seconde suivante le corbeau lui arracherait le cœur encore chaud de sa poitrine.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche. Il en avait la chair de poule. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour dissocier son cauchemar de la réalité. Toutefois, la réalité n'était pas meilleure pour autant. Du moins, il était satisfait d'être toujours vivant. En un seul morceau, il s'en assura en tâtant sa poitrine. Il repoussa ses draps trempés de sueur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il retira son pyjama et s'engouffra sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Le jet brûlant lui permit de se débarrasser de la transpiration sur sa peau, tout en essayant de se persuader que ce cauchemar n'avait peut-être aucun sens. Néanmoins, il lui laissait un goût amer tel qu'un vieux souvenir irritant.

Une fois sec, le jeune Stilinski retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa des vêtements un peu plus chauds à se mettre. Puis lorsqu'il termina d'enfiler sa veste à capuche rouge, son regard se porta sur l'heure que lui afficher son réveil. 3h47 du matin. Stiles eut un rire nerveux. Bon au moins il pouvait se dire qu'il avait dormi un petit peu.

Il posa sa serviette sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers son bureau. Tout en s'installant sur sa chaise, le jeune homme alluma son ordinateur. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à 4h du matin que d'aller sur internet. Le temps que son ordinateur se met en route, son regard se porta sur la lettre de Miguel placé sur sa pile de bouquins.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Stiles était revenu à Beacon Hills auprès de son père. Deux semaines à relire cette lettre, à essayer de comprendre son sens, déchiffrer les mots de Miguel. Mais pour être honnête même si son père était shérif de la ville et que Stiles avait reçu l'envie de résoudre des enquêtes, le cas Miguel était une véritable énigme.

Le jeune homme remua sur son siège de frustration face à son manque d'informations.

Il regarda à nouveau son écran d'ordinateur et cliqua sur l'icône du petit renard d'un célèbre moteur de recherche. Le jeune Stilinski appliqua sa routine habituelle, c'est-à-dire aller voir sa boite mail. Par ennuie, il défilait ses mails des plus récents aux plus anciens jusqu'à arriver à ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. L'un des mails lui attira particulièrement l'attention à cause de son objet : « Photos du Bal de Promo ». Le message datait de l'année dernière quelques mois avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Miguel et la dernière fois qu'il croisa le chemin de Derek Hale.

Stiles observait les différentes photographies une à une, lorsque l'une d'entre elles avait sans aucun doute immortalisé un instant qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Sa photo avec Derek Hale conservant la première fois et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ouvertement parlés. Stiles se souvenait à quel point son cœur battait à tout rompre à ce moment précis. À quel point cela faisait écho encore aujourd'hui. Ce soir-là, Derek ne s'était pas comporté comme à son habitude, il n'y avait pas d'arrogance sur son visage. Ni cette profonde amertume dans son regard. Comme si le Hale était tout à coup devenu quelqu'un d'autre ou celui qu'il avait toujours été. Une bonne personne ? C'était ce que Stiles aimait imaginer.

D'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait Miguel. Ce dernier et Derek avaient l'un comme l'autre des problèmes depuis la perte de leur famille. Ils étaient tout aussi riches et désespérément seuls. Stiles ne pouvait pas nier une sorte de familiarité entre eux. Cependant, Derek avait disparu pour laisser place à Miguel dans sa vie.

Le fils du shérif regardait la photo de Derek le soir du bal, mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus. Il zooma sur le visage de l'élève. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu. Ses yeux là, aucun doute possible. Il se rapprocha de l'écran sans se rendre compte qu'il retenait déjà son souffle. Stiles aurait reconnu cette couleur n'importe où désormais. Un vert tirant sur le gris. Des yeux uniques.

Unique ? Alors pourquoi Derek Hale et Miguel avaient-ils les yeux identiques ?!

Sous le choc, Stiles ferma son ordinateur portable violemment faisant claquer l'écran contre le clavier.

\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, murmura Stilinski en tentant de se convaincre.

Cependant, son instinct le persuadait du contraire. Cette fois, le fils du shérif avait peur de faire le rapprochement. Il se rappela de la première fois où il avait vu l'apparence de Miguel. Stiles était resté bouche bée ce soir-là en voyant l'impressionnant physique de la bête. Soudain des bribes de souvenirs revinrent faire surface. Il se souvenait de leurs conversations. Miguel lui avait confié qu'il avait été exilé par son oncle, qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de chez à cause de son apparence et donc ne plus aller au lycée. Miguel âgé de dix-sept ans tout comme lui. Un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer. Est-ce que Miguel avait toujours eu cette forme de monstre ? « _Est-ce que tu crois en la magie_ ? » lui avait demandait le maudit le soir de Noël. Stiles était peut-être passer à côté de la subtilité de la question. La Magie ?

La magie s'était pour les contes de fée !

Le fils du shérif prit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de se calmer. Comment expliquer de façon rationnelle l'existence même de Miguel ? Un être mi-homme mi-bête. Stiles rouvrit son ordinateur et chercha le nom de Miguel Cinqua Diago dans le registre des naissances de Beacon Hills. Il ne trouva absolument rien. Il se frotta la tête. Soit Miguel lui avait donné un nom bidon, soit il n'était pas né dans la région, mais ça il avait du mal à le croire. Stiles tapa l'adresse où vivait la bête. Devant la lenteur du chargement, la jambe de Stiles tressautait d'impatience. Soudain ses yeux se figèrent en découvrant le nom du propriétaire.

Peter Hale.

La blague… la moins drôle au monde. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le dernier oncle encore vivant de Derek Hale âgé de dix-sept ans et né à Beacon Hills…

Stiles se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond de son siège. Il venait de remettre une partie des pièces du puzzle en place. Le fils du shérif poussa un juron avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre. Il descendait les marches d'escaliers deux par deux et tant pis pour le bruit de craquement de bois. Il attacha son sweat à capuche et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la clé de sa jeep et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas à cette heure fiston ?

Le jeune sursauta de peur en écoutant la voix de son père derrière lui.

\- Papa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? l'interrogea le jeune homme abasourdi.

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question, lui répondit le shérif en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu sais que tu dois te reposer, l'informa Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Son père n'essaya même pas de nier. Stiles ferma les yeux pour contenir l'envie de dire à son paternel d'aller dormir. Il ne voulait pas que son père retourne à l'hôpital juste deux semaines après son retour à la maison.

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda son père la mine faussement étonnée.

Stiles resta muet, ce qui était plutôt rare, très rare dans son cas.

\- J'ai quelque chose à régler papa, l'assura-t-il. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

Son père le regardait le visage déconfit.

\- J'ai dit la même chose à ta mère le soir où elle est décédée, dit le shérif sur un ton glaçant.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans trouver quoi se dire. Mais chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde de perdu pour Stiles. Que pouvait-il répondre à son père de toute manière. Ce n'était pas le moment de reparler de la mort de sa mère, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Alors le fils du shérif se détourna de son père agacé par son comportement. Essayait-il vraiment de le culpabiliser ?

\- Attends Stiles, le retint son paternel.

La main du jeune homme était déjà posée sur la poignée de porte.

\- Je veux juste savoir si ça va, continua Noah.

Ils marquèrent une pause.

 _Bordel_ , songea le jeune homme en se retournant vers le seul parent qu'il lui restait au monde. Pourquoi lorsque que l'on vous demande « ça va ? » on répond tous par « oui ça va » ? La phrase bateau que tout le monde se sort pour que tout le monde pense que sa petite vie vaut peut-être la peine d'être vécu. Qui sait ? Certains devaient bien le dire avec conviction. Le gamin regardait son père dans le blanc des yeux. Question. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se conduire ainsi l'un envers l'autre. Un fossé inexplicable s'était creusé entre eux et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas réel qu'il n'existait pas.

\- Ouais ça va, mentit Stiles.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser de cette façon. Je suis ton père et c'est mon rôle de te protéger, poursuivi le plus âgé. Ce que j'essaye de te dire sans arriver à le dire correctement c'est que je n'aurais pas dû te mentir. Le soir où tu as été attaqué par Jennifer Blake, tout s'est emballé. J'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais si je te perdais toi aussi. Cette nuit tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie… Ce monstre à qui je t'ai laissé pendant tout ce temps, c'est lui qui t'a protégé.

Noah Stilinski se frottait le front mal à l'aise. Tandis que Stiles écoutait silencieusement les paroles de son père.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu parles de Miguel ? l'interrogea le garçon avec quelques sueurs froides.

\- Certainement… Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant d'ailleurs.

Stiles fit volte-face.

\- Attends ?! Tu veux dire que tu m'as laissé à un inconnu.

Le shérif tenta de lui répondre. Malheureusement, ses lèvres se fermèrent faute d'arguments valables.

\- Vous m'avez tous les deux menti, poursuivit Stiles. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que vous vous connaissiez, qu'il était le fils d'un vieil ami à toi ! s'emporta le jeune homme à bout de patience.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa à nouveau son père en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi tant de mensonges ?

S'en était trop pour Stiles. Il sortait de chez lui pour mieux respirer. Il était au bord d'une crise de panique ou bien une crise de nerfs. La ligne entre les deux étaient très fine, vraiment très fine. Dans les deux cas il avait besoin d'air. Puis il décida de prendre sa jeep afin de savoir si Miguel était enfin de retour en ville. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et baissa la tête pour mettre contact. A l'instant où il releva les yeux sur le parebrise, il vit un corbeau le fixer sur le capot de Roscoe. L'oiseau s'envola dans un croassement sordide.

\- Bordel je vais devenir cingler ! s'écria Stiles en démarrant sa voiture.

* * *

Après un bon quart d'heure de route, Stiles arriva enfin à destination. Il ouvrit la portière et examina l'immeuble du maudit. A force de lever la tête il allait se faire un torticolis. Son cœur rata un battement quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur qui brillait contre les carreaux des fenêtres. Miguel était finalement revenu et cela tombait plutôt bien. Stiles fonça jusqu'à la porte à presque 5h30 du matin, peu importe. Il sonna une première fois, puis il cogna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il toqua à nouveau plus lourdement. Il frappa plusieurs fois, mais aucun signe de vie de l'autre côté. Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer ? Le fils du shérif se sentait tout à coup impuissant face à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Il s'éclaircît la gorge :

\- Miguel ! hurla-t-il. Je sais que tu es là, tu es revenu ! Pas la peine de te cacher ou de faire semblant ! Ouvre-moi, on doit parler !

Stiles s'était imaginé une multitude de scénario, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le mutisme de Miguel lui ferait l'effet d'une droite en pleine poire. Le jeune Stilinski était déjà au courant qu'il avait tendance à trop parler lorsqu'il était submergé par ses émotions. Il était aussi au courant que c'était pour cette raison que personne ne voulait prendre la peine de discuter avec lui. Cela lui rappela toutes ses années à être mis sur le côté à cause de son hyperactivité. Sa différence. Son père avait beau lui répéter que c'était ce qui le rendait spécial à ses yeux. Toutefois vu le regard de ses camarades, Stiles comprit très tôt que sa « spécialité » n'était rien de moins qu'un défaut.

Le plus douloureux dans cette histoire était peut-être d'avoir espéré qu'il puisse enfin compter aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Avoir l'espoir que ce quelqu'un soit Miguel…

* * *

C'est un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.

En vous remerciant.


End file.
